In a daze
by Mew SunsetStar
Summary: Hiroko Kuroi was a normal girl. Until one day when she met Honey-senpai and nearly drowned. That's where her adventures begin. Oh, and did I mention she has a special power called "Recalling Eyes"?
1. Monochrome

**This story is a SLIGHT crossover with Mekaku City Actors and Ouran High school Host Club. **

**OC profile **

**Name: Hiroko Kuroi **

**Hair color: black**

**Eye color: green**

**Power/ability: recalling eyes (hydrokinesis and the ability to disappear)**

**Host type: Skaterboy type **

**Back to the story! Btw, the character Hiroko will use her powers often. So I don't own any characters except my OC's.**

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Man, it's such a rainy day," A girl sighed, her bright green eyes focused on the sky. Her friend, the idol Momo Kisagari, had promised to go watch a movie with her.

"KUROI~!" She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Kano?"

"Haha, you figured me out. Oh my, look at the time, goodbye~!" The blond boy replied. Hiroko stared at him as he left, a puzzled look in her eyes. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her gray jacket and sighed.

She styled her long pitch black in a quick ponytail, and nodded. _Today...today's going to be different! _The girl quickly jumped over a fence to see a boy drawing.

"Oh, hello Kuroi-san." He said, "What's up?" The black haired girl froze.

"N-n-nothing!" She stuttered. He laughed softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Ano, I was thinking, maybe we should hang out. I mean, you're always here drawing. So..." Her voice trailed off, and she checked her phone, only to see that he was running off.

"Chotto matte!" She yelled, "Geez, my first attempt of trying to make a friend and he runs away." She bolted to a nearby bridge and saw a snake.

"EEEK!" She screamed, having a fear of snakes.

"Kuroi-san?! Are you okay?" The boy said, "It's him again." Now for some reason, this boy loved snakes.

"Ikki-san, what do you mean by 'it's him again'?" The girl asked. The boy looked at her.

"This snake always visits by my house. I decided to name it 'Natsu'." He grinned.

"I'm not very fond of snakes..."

The words seemed to attract the snake's and Ikki's attention.

"What do you mean, Kuroi-san?"

"They're scary..." She said, "If I have to see a snake, then I prefer to see them at a zoo. Cuz they're not so close." She hid behind a tree. The snake tried to follow her.

"Oh what a insolent girl." The snake hissed, "I can see her getting an Eye ability though. Hehe..."

"D-did that snake just TALK?!" She shrieked, then her cell phone rang, "Looks like I have to leave." She got up and ran.

The girl didn't even notice the snake's eyes were red, along with Ikki, who was now grinning sadistically.

**Timeskip**

"Hana, you have no idea how much I owe you right now." She breathed as she tried to catch her breath. A girl with magenta hair sweat dropped.

"Hiroko, what're you talking about? I was spying on you."

"Then you already know that I screwed up a chance to meet a new person." Hiroko sighed, her lowering the hood of her jacket.

"Yeah, but my cousins Hikaru and Kaoru were really expecting to meet ya soon." Hana said.

"..." Hiroko fell silent.

"I thought maybe since you're either too shy or too stupid, you could meet my cousins." Hana shrugged.

"Now I just feel insulted." Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Of course you do." Hana laughed.

"Hey Hana, isn't me or is that truck speeding towards us?" Hiroko said, "Look out!" She pushed her friend out of the way, and both appeared unharmed.

"That...was too close." Hana said, out of breath.

"You could say that again." Hiroko murmured, looking at the light blue sky.

"Okay, I will. That was too close."

"I didn't mean it literally, you baka."

Hiroko stood up and walked to her house. It had been a long day, and the one thing she needed was SLEEP. That and some soda.

* * *

**Hiroko's POV**

"Finally, a vending machine!" I sighed from relief and got out my wallet, "Oh dear lord." I didn't have enough money for a bottle of soda.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I shouted, and sat on a bench by the vending machine, "Why? Why does stuff like this only happen to me?!" A boy with blond hair and carmel colored eyes walked past me. He was pretty short.

"Hello miss. Are you okay?" He asked, hugging a stuffed pink bunny.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit gloomy since I can't get anything from that vending machine." I muttered. His eyes lit up.

"This is something for commoners, right?" he asked. I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh! My friend Tama-chan never seen one of these before!" He stared at the machine in awe then turned to me, "What's your name?"

"Hiroko Kuroi." I replied.

"So, Hiro-chan, I'm Mitsukini," He said, "But you can call me 'Honey-senpai'! All of my friends do!" I smiled.

"Okay! So Honey-senpai, what do you mean when you said 'commoners'?"

"Well, I'm rich and your from the middle class according to Kyo-chan."

I sweat dropped. I was talking to a rich kid? How did I go from trying to make a new friend to talking to a _rich person_?

"Oh, well that explains it. Thanks." I laughed nervously and noticed that had dropped his bunny stuffed animal into the water. We were by a pier.

"Usa-chan! Oh no! He's going to drown!" Honey cried. I blinked from shock, noticing that he looked like he was going to break down if I didn't do something. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry, I'll get him," and with that, I jumped into the sea and instantly regretted it. _I can't swim!_ Ice cold water clawed at my lungs. A fish stared at me.

"OH WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I wanted to yell, but only water reached my lungs. I couldn't breath. I saw Usa-chan the bunny plush float by me and face palmed. I grabbed a hold of it and tried to swim to the surface. The fish was STILL clinging to me for dear life.

I don't know what's worse: drowning while trying to save a stuffed animal. Or being stalked by a fish. Probably the fish. I'd take the fish over dying any day.

"Hiro-chan!" I heard Honey yell. I had given up. All my strength had failed me. But a woman appeared with tangled black hair and red eyes.

**"You want to survive, don't you?"** She asked. I nodded, seeing that she had a snake with her. The fish (I just realized it had a hook in it's fin) and I were dying and now, I'm pretty sure that woman is a medusa. She doesn't look human. Not at all.

**"Your wish is granted. Just open your eyes." **

"Gotcha!" I blacked out after that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Honey was very upset. Not mad, just...upset. His friend and bunny had still not come out of the ocean.

"Takashi!" He said when he saw the boy appear.

"Mitsukini! Are you alright?"

"No...Hiro-chan and Usa-chan are still down there! Someone has to save them!"

"_Hiro-chan_?" Tamaki said.

"She's a commoner girl. About the same height as Haru-chan, long pretty black hair, green eyes and a hoodie." Honey explained.

"Got it." His cousin said and dove it. Half a minute later, he came back up to the surface with an unconscious Hiroko and Usa-chan.

"Hiro-chan! Usa-chan!" Honey beamed. Hikaru and Kaoru paled.

"A commoner girl...?" Tamaki said, helping her up, "She's ice cold and breathing really shallow. Kyoya! Call the nearest hospital!"

* * *

**Timeskip (a couple hours later)**

"Hiroko-san? Are you awake?"

"She's waking up! Call Mr. Ootori!"

"Okay!"

Hiroko woke up to see a bright blinding light. Shielding her eyes from the light, she looked around._ A hospital?_

"Ah, miss Kuroi. You're finally awake." A nurse said. Hiroko only nodded, too weak to even speak.

"Ootori-san, Morinozuka-san, Haninozuka-san, she's in this room."

Hiroko just realized that she had on a oxygen mask. She sighed and stared out the window.

"Hiro-chan!" Honey said, running in and attacking the poor girl in a hug. She still wore the same outfit she did before she drowned. She wore a gray jacket with ice blue rings on the sleeves over a light green shirt along with a black skirt, and mint green sneakers.

"H-honey-senpai?!" she gasped, "I can't breathe!" He looked at her with concerned eyes before letting go. Even Mori looked a bit worried.

"They said you can leave the hospital today! Wait–should we call your family?"

"Nope, Mom and dad are travel writers so they never notice they even have a daughter. And besides the only one on my contact list is Kano Shuuya, a deceiver." She said in a monotone, "You know what? Give me that phone." She pointed to a mint green iPhone. Mori nodded and handed her the phone-which still worked despite have being submerged in water.

After dialing the number, Kano returned the call.

_"Hey Kuroi~! You okay?"_

"I'm in a hospital because I drowned. Dose that SOUND like I'm okay?" She said coldly. Kano stayed silent for a second.

_"Did you see a–"_

"A medusa woman? Yes, I did." She said, not knowing how she knew this. It's like she could predict what he would say.

_"Get a mirror. If your eyes turn red, tell me." _He ordered. She nodded, searching the drawers for a mirror. The second she did, she looked at her reflection to find out her eyes had indeed turned from a vibrant green to a glowing red.

"They're red. Just like you said."

"Hey, where did Hiro-chan go?"

"I disappeared...?"

_"Hiroko?! Are you okay? Ah screw it! I'm heading to the hospital now!"_ Kano hung up and raced out of the room he was in. Within a matter of minutes, he found the once again unconscious Hiroko and picked her up.

"Who are you?And what are you doing with Hiro-chan?!" Honey shouted.

"Kukuku~! It's just work for a secret organization." Kano smirked, and walked out.

"Secret organization?"

Now back with Hiroko (who was wake and glaring at Kano), she was about to figure out what he meant by "secret organization".

"If this is some prank, you are SO dead, Shuuya." She glowered.

"It's not a prank!" he pouted, "Oi, commander! I found another one! And this one has the same ability as you~!"

"What do you want, Kano?"

"Kido-san? You're in on this too?" Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Her eyes turned red. And she disappeared. I knew it! But I think she has another ability."

"What're you talking about?!" Hiroko snapped.

"We are the Mekakushi Dan~!" Kano explained, "Also known as the Blindfold Group, or Blindfold Gang! We have powers called 'Eye Abilities' given by that medusa Azami. And well, you're one of us."

"You're group number is ten. Remember that. And we'll call you by your last name, okay?" Kido explained. Hiroko nodded.

"Fine. Wait–I'm not the only one in this group?" Hiroko asked, "WHAT THE HECK?!" A nearby water bottle opened by itself and sprayed onto Kano. Kido blinked, looked at Kano, then at Hiroko and back at the now soaking wet Deceiver.

"You nearly drowned right?" She asked

"Yeah, why?"

"That might be the source of your power. The ability to control water."

"Really?"

"Wait–Kano! Did you just get her from the hospital?! Did they say she was okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Good." Kido sighed from relief. A couple days passed, and Hiroko learned how to control her Eye Ability. One day, she was walking down the street, listening to music on her phone when she saw a kid being bullied when she heard a familiar voice.

"Give me back Usa-chan!"

Her eyes flashed red, and she glanced around to see that there was two fire hydrants by her.

"Don't pick on my friends." She muttered, the fire hydrants exploding and snakes created from water appearing by her side.

"Run!" They yelped, leaving behind a confused Honey.

"Huh?" Honey looked up to see the black haired girl stare at him, her eyes partially covered by the hood of her jacket. Mori appeared a second later.

"Takashi! Doesn't that girl look familiar?"

"Honey-senpai?" She murmured, the water dragons evaporating.

**"Hiro-chan?"**

* * *

**So, that was my first attempt of trying to be mysterious. Let me just remind you that this is just a SLIGHT crossover, even though the main character (Hiroko) has a power. **

**Next time in "In a daze" **

**_"I'm a monster! Stay away!"_**

**_"But...you're part of the Host Club. Nothing can change that, right?"_**

**_"You guys need to quit stalking me!"_**


	2. First day at Ouran, and already a host

**Just to make things clear, I don't own Ouran High School Host club. Or any other anime. Oh yeah, did I ever mention that this is my first story for Ouran High School Host club? No? Well, back to the story.**

**Also, this chapter is SYOC chapter! Which means you can send an OC and pick their crush! I'm not really sure who should be paired up with Hiroko though.**

**Here are the rules:**

**Your OC must have a nickname. (For example, Hiroko is sometimes called "Hero" because it sounds like her name)**

**Your OC can be a Host or hostess. **

**Since it's your OC, they can have ANY power you can think of. **

**And of course you have to include what they look like and their personality.**

* * *

**Normal POV **

**_"Hiro-chan?"_**

Hiroko blinked in surprise, her eyes returning back to green. She ran away from the two cousins.

"Mitsukini? Are you okay?" Mori asked again.

"I'm fine. But I think me and Usa-chan both agree on something." Honey said.

"And what would that be, Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked, walking towards them.

"That girl is definitely Hiro-chan." Honey replied, "There's no doubt about it."

* * *

**Hiroko's POV **

I ran for what felt like hours and stopped at a nearby cafe. A guy with a black notebook stared at me before smirking.

"You're Hiroko Kuroi, right?"

I stayed silent and bolted to my house. I locked the door, and sighed.

"Geez, what a day." I murmured, getting something from the fridge, "And, looks like I'll have to go to the store since I barely have any food." I got my wallet and checked it to see that my money was still intact. I made a list of all the stuff I needed and I made sure that the hood of my jacket covered my eyes a bit.

I stared at my reflection and frowned. No matter what I did, my bangs always got in my face. So I found a black hair clip and _BAM_! Problem solved! I got out my lime green skateboard.

I nodded and walked outside. The sky was starting to turn orange and pink clouds were scattered on the sky, looking like cotton candy. As I rode on my skateboard, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hiro-chan! I finally found you!"

"Honey-senpai?!" I sweat dropped and stopped as the boy ran to me in tears.

"Me and Takashi went to look for you but you were gone! What happened?"

"So...I see you've met Honey-senpai," a boy with indigo eyes and blond hair said. I glared at him, "Nice to see you're doing well."

"Can't say the same about you, Sir," I dead panned. He did an anime fall.

"Sir?! How can you address me with such causality?!" He screeched.

"Well, because I don't know you." I shrugged and walked into the store. I checked the list I made.

Let's see... pizza, snacks, soda, ramen, instant coffee, some stuff to make some bentos, and that's pretty much it.

**Timeskip**

I walked out to see that the blond guy, the person with the notebook and glasses, and Honey-senpai were still there.

"I just got done talking with the Headmaster of Ouran Academy and he said you'll start attending school there tomorrow." The glasses guy said. I paled.

"O-Ouran Academy?! The school for rich kids?!" I gasped, "That's not possible! How did you–"

"According to your records, you're the top of all your classes, so you have a scholarship."

"It's snowing in a fire." I murmured, blinking from pure shock, "Good grief."

"I know, right? Wait–how old are you?" A person with short brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Fifteen." I replied.

"That means...we won't be in the same class together..." Honey said, clinging to Usa-chan the stuffed rabbit.

"Don't cry! It's okay! Maybe we could hang out after school." I said softly. He smiled and hugged me.

"Yay!" he beamed. The next day, I arrived at Ouran Academy. The chairman smiled at me and told me about the school. And that's when he brought up the terrible excuse of a girl's uniform. It was a mustard yellow and looked like some sort of bell. It's a good thing I had my hair down today. And instead of a skirt, I just wore some jeans.

"Um, I'm a dude." I lied. He narrowed his eyes.

"It's because of the uniform, isn't it? Don't worry, you can wear your street clothes. Your class is 1-A."

"Thank you." I nodded and walked to my classroom. I just listened to some music the whole time, and occasionally payed attention to class. But I just kept my skateboard in my bookbag. You have _no idea_ how tempting it is to skate to class.

After school I couldn't take it anymore and skated through the halls. I had activated my Eyes so no one could see me. That's until I bumped into someone. That deactivated my power.

"Ow! Sorry!" I said quickly, gathering my stuff and board.

"It's okay. Besides, it happens to me all the time. I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way. We're in the same class."

"Oh. I'm the transfer student, Hiroko Kuroi."

"You mean...you're the person that Honey-senpai keeps talking about?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"He says that you nearly drowned when he lost his stuffed animal by a pier."

"Oh yeah." I murmured, "I remember that."

"Hey Haruhi! What's up?" Two voices said in perfect sync.

"Nothing much. Oh, this is Hiroko Kuroi." Haruhi said, gesturing to me.

"Yo." I said casually.

"You know what I just realized? I didn't see you riding your skateboard before." Haruhi said, making me freeze.

"Well, I'm hard to see." I lied.

"OK." She sweat dropped.

"Meet us at the third music room!" The twins ordered, dragging Haruhi with them.

At the third music room, I hesitated but opened the door anyway. Rose petals drifted into the air.

"Welcome!" A group of people chorused. There was the twins, Honey, his cousin, Haruhi, that blond idiot and the glasses guy.

"Hero-chan!" And no less, I was greeted by Honey in the same way.

"I told you, my name is Hiroko! Not _Hero._" I sighed. Honey just laughed and skipped off to his cousin.

"Oh, it's the transfer student. We thought it was a customer."

The music room looked pretty much empty minus these guys.

"Well, that was rude. This young lady is in your class."

"Welcome, princess to the Ouran Host Club!" The blond said, "I am Tamaki Suoh! And–"

"And _I_ am leaving." I said in a monotone, walking away. Honey sweat dropped. Then my phone rang.

_"HIYA KUROI!_" For some reason, the majority of my friends just call me by my surname. And my phone is on speaker phone.

"Momo? Why are you shouting?" I sweat dropped. Meet my friend Momo Kisagari. Because of her Eye ability, she can gain peoples attention, whether she likes it or not.

_"Oh, I just got out from one of my concerts."_

"That explains a lot," I muttered, "I transferred into Ouran."

_"OURAN?! Congrats! You doing better than my NEET brother!"_ She said. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention she has a brother named Shintaro.

"Thanks Momo. Call ya later." I laughed and hung up. The host club were staring at me.

"What? Can't a girl call a friend without being bothered?" I sweat dropped.

"..."

"Thought so." I said. Then someone grabbed my hand. It was Honey's cousin. I keep forgetting his name.

"Hey–"

"You saved Mitsukini yesterday." He interrupted.

"Yeah. Your welcome by the way." I nodded. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Hiroko! You saved Honey-senpai? You do realize that he's a karate champion, right?" He said.

"WHAT?!"

"I was going to fight them, but then you appeared. And besides, it was really cool how you saved me!" Honey said, hugging me. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Eh?! It was nothing! Just an illusion!" I shouted.

"What're you talking about?"

I backed up and accidentally broke a vase.

"I'm going to have to pay for that, right?" I muttered! and face palmed, "How much did it cost?"

"About eight hundred million yen." Glasses guy said. I paled.

"E-eight hundred million?!" I stuttered.

"How are you supposed to pay? You can't even afford a uniform?" The twins said.

"Well, you gotta admit, the skater outfit is fashionable." Haruhi said, "Don't worry, something like that happened to me. Now I'm a girl in a host club."

"Wow."

"Hey Kuroi, ever heard the expression 'When in Rome, do as Romans do'?" Tamaki said, "So if you can't pay with your money, you have to pay with your body. For now on–" I turned crimson.

"That makes you sound like a pervert!" I yelled. He went into a dark corner, aka a emo corner.

"Long story short, you have to be a choreboy." Kyoya said in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"I hate you all." I growled.

* * *

**Timeskip, Normal POV**

"So, Tamaki-kun, I've heard you found a little kitten."

"I wouldn't quite say that," Tamaki chuckled as Hiroko walked into the room, "Oh, speak of the devil. Did you get everything on the list, little apprentice?"

"Apprentice?" Hiroko sweat dropped, "If you're talking about the instant coffee, then yeah, I got everything on the list."

"Thanks!"

"Blindfolded completely." She murmured, her green eyes covered by black sunglasses.

"Oh Tamaki-sama. Just because that commoner bough that coffee, doesn't mean you need to drink it."

Hiroko stared at the owner of the voice with boredom.

"Well, excuse me for not buying expensive coffee." She sighed. Then the girl threw her stuff out of a window. Hiroko looked out the window, and was about to jump down when Tamaki stopped her.

"What're you doing?! You're going to–"

"I'll be fine," she said, and jumped out of the window, to land on her feet unharmed. Luckily, her stuff just landed by a pool.

"Okay, that was close," she said under her breath, "Now I gotta get back to those idiots." Hiroko walked in, looking annoyed.

"Hero-chan? What's wrong?"

"My stuff got thrown out a window." she said in a monotone, "But my skateboard's okay."

"Skateboard? What's that?" The rich people said in unison. She sweat dropped. _Are rich people THAT stupid?_

"You know, it's a board with wheels that you can ride on. And there's some professional skateboarders like Tony Hawk." She explained. Seeing their blank looks, she sweat dropped again and got out her skateboard.

"Later. I'm leaving." She said, and rode on the skateboard, only to get stopped once again. This time by a fangirl.

"Wow, Kuroi-kun! That was amazing!"

"Way to go, _Hero_-kun." The twins grinned evilly. Tamaki sweat dropped.

"That's not my name." She growled, "I'm fine with people calling me by my last name. It sounds like a code name and my friends always call me that."

"Nah, Hero-kun is better!"

"Yeah!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She shouted, scaring a few girls. But they resumed their fangirling.

"Kuroi, that added another thousand to your debt." Kyoya smirked. _Evil Tax collector._ Hiroko thought while glaring at him.

"I don't want to be part of the Host Club." She announced when all the fangirls has left.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be part of the host club." She repeated, "I don't see the point of it!"

"What a shame. Here I was thinking that you could be a full fledged host."

"Yeah!" Tamaki beamed, "You could be my newest daughter!"

"Where's the 'off' button for this guy?" Hiroko asked Haruhi, pointing to Tamaki.

"Honestly, I wish I knew," Haruhi replied with a sigh. Then Tamaki went into his emo corner. The twins snickered.

"You really are a Hero!" They said.

"But he really needs a off button." Haruhi and Hiroko muttered in unison. Then Hiroko activated her Eye ability and soon there was a soaking wet Tamaki running all over the place.

"Did she do that?"

"No, Hiro-chan's by Haruhi, you baka."

Hiroko's eyes were red and she curled up into a ball.

"Hiroko? You okay?"

"Stay away! I'm a monster!" She shouted. Tamaki walked over to her, a curious look in his eyes.

"But..you're a part of the host club now. Nothing can change that right?" Honey said.

"But–"

"Hey, a little water never hurt anyone. People always say I'm dripping with good looks." He chuckled. "You're going to have to work hard, rookie. You're a full fledged host now!"

"Huh?!" Hiroko paled, her eyes turning back to their original green.

* * *

**OK, that's it for this chapter! Remember to send in your OC's! **

**Next time in "In a daze"**

**_"So, you're really a super hero?"_**

**_"What? No! What's with you people and calling me 'Hero'?!"_**

**"The Host Club will be waiting for you!"**


	3. First dance

**Hiya guys! I'm back with anther chapter! Now, time for the almighty disclaimer! I don't own Ouran High School Host club! Seriously, I WISH I owned a anime!**

**Also, the OC Caihome Yukishiro is ShadowHunterCici02's OC! So I also dont own her. And I also don't own the Mekakushi Dan (blindfold gang) from the anime Mekaku City Actors.**

* * *

**Normal POV **

Hiroko walked into one of school libraries, which was surprisingly quiet _and_ empty. A combination you can rarely find at Ouran. She found a computer and typed in seven key words.

_ Medusa legends related to strange powers_.

Her green eyes scanned the computer screen. So far, she had searched for a bit and found nothing relating to her Eye Ability. She was about to give up...until she saw a website. She clicked on the website and read it.

_**There are legends about a Medusa woman. Long ago, a medusa had fallen for a soldier. Time passed and eventually, she had a family but, one day a group of people had captured her daughter and granddaughter.**_

_**Overwhelmed by this, she used the abilities of her "snakes". There are many snakes. These Snakes knew that she wanted to save her granddaughter, so they talked her into creating a world. A never ending world that was out of control. **_

_**And no, this isn't based on some episode of an anime for some fanfiction, this is 100% real! Anyways, this world took children and gave them powers of the snakes. Each power had it's strengths and weaknesses. But there is one thing for sure. It is unknown why these children get these powers. **_

"Researching something, are you?" A calm voice said. Hiroko stood up immediately.

"Kyoya! What're you doing here?" she asked, gathering her books.

"Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru haven't seen you during lunch." He said, his glasses glinting.

"Oh. I'm not hungry." she lied.

"Liar." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Grr! Leave me alone!" She growled, storming out of the room. The twins stared at her.

"She seems tense. What was she looking up?"

"Some medusa legend." Kyoya replied.

"What made her so interested in _that_?" Kaoru asked.

"Im not sure."

* * *

"Welcome!"

A new group of customers paraded in. And this time, everyone in the host club (including Hiroko) were wearing the guy's uniform for Ouran. Hiroko had kept her hair down of course.

"Now, which one do you prefer? The wild type? The little devil type? The loli-shota type? The cool type? The natural type? The skaterboy type?" he flashed a smile, "Or would you like to try me instead?" Cue the fan girls.

"I would like to request Kuroi-kun!" A girl with red hair and gray eyes said.

"Huh? Me?"

The fangirl nodded and sat down with Hiroko.

"So, what made you join the Host Club?" She asked, "I'm Amber by the way."

"Um...long story short, I'm a bit of a klutz." Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Oh. Then, what's your life like?" Amber said, "I've always wondered about the Host Club."

"Well, when I was younger, my mom and dad began their career as travel writers and I never saw them that much. My mom always left my cousins to watch me and I kind of fell in love with skateboarding. But I met Honey-senpai just recently," she said.

"Really? How?" Amber asked.

"Well, I was just walking and me and Honey-senpai just talked by a pier. Then he lost his stuffed bunny and I dove in the water, which was a fail since I actually can't swim," Hiroko explained, "Then...I don't remember. Everything just turned black. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital." The fangirls started to gain hearts in their eyes.

"Oh! So you met Honey-senpai by saving his beloved Usa-chan? You must be a true hero!"

"Wow! So, you're really like a super hero, right?"

"No! I'm completely normal!"

**timeskip**

"MOMMY I CANT FIND HIROKO!" Tamaki whined to Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped. Hiroko was by a table, listening to music through her headphones. Her eyes were fixed on what was happening outside, which was just a bunch of birds flying. And she was using her Eye ability until Tamaki had bumped into her.

"Heroooo! Thank goodness you're here! We thought disappeared!"

"Hmm." She only nodded in response.

"Hiroko? Earth to Hero!" Hikaru and Kaoru chanted.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hiroko looked around.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay! We just got a bit worried."

"Ok." She sighed.

"Hey, Hiroko, you've been spacing out a lot. What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Hiroko said, looking out the window once again.

"Whats with you? So far, you've been staring out the window and looked up legends regarding a medusa."

"...what?"

"Medusa?"

"And so far, all that research has failed. You looked up something about Eye powers."

"Ah, look at the time! It's time for me to go home! Bye!" Hiroko said, laughing nervously and rushing out of the room.

"She's hiding something." Kaoru said, "I can tell."

* * *

**Hiroko's POV**

I raced to my house and closed the door. That was too close. They almost found out about my Eye Ability. I changed into my pjs and watched some Tv for a bit. But eventually I fell asleep.

I was walking alone in a forest and I was surrounded by snakes. The second I woke up, it was dark already. My heart was pounding and I couldn't breathe. My alarm clock glowed in the eerie darkness. _**2:04am**_.

"Weird...thats just weird." I took in a shaky breath, "Okay, calm down." I glanced outside, the sky still dark and menacing. I slipped into my gray hoodie, and walked out of the house and into the cool darkness.

I didn't know where I was going, that's until it started to rain.

"Grrr! How the heck does Kano take midnight walks when it's raining?!" I growled, sprinting into the forest. _It's strange...didnt I have a dream about this forest?_

That thought made my blood run cold. I shivered. It was barely raining. So I walked back to the house. The next day, everyone seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey Hero! What's up?" Hikaru and Kaoru beamed.

"I told you, my name is Hiroko!" I growled, "Not Hero!" They only laughed in reply.

"Isnt it almost time for the club to start?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! We forgot Haruhi!" Hikaru said. Tamaki appeared.

"DONT WORRY! DADDY'S GOING TO GET YOUR SISTER, HIROKO!" And off the blond boy went.

Now when I got to the music room, things were hectic. There was Tamaki trying to grow mushrooms, Haruhi being bothered by Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya was angry, Honey trying to stop them with cake, and Poor Mori having to deal with all of this.

I wonder what Midori would do in this kind of situation. Oh, I haven't told you about her yet. She's my oldest cousin, and my role model. She's also the one who got me to love skateboarding. She also loves the color green, like me. Especially emerald green.

"What to do...what to do...what would Midori do?" I pondered. Then I got an idea. I climbed onto a piano,

"Hey guys!" I hollered, "Doesn't Club hours start soon?" Everyone froze.

"HURRY! WE MUST PREPARE FOR THE PRINCESSES!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes Boss!" Everyone except for Haruhi chorused and got the place ready. Only ten more minutes until the club would be open...

"Oi guys! The customers are coming soon!" I hollered. Everyone froze and scrambled into place. I grinned.

**Timeskip**

"And then he fell out of bed and started freaking out! I can't believe he fell for that prank!" Hikaru said, in Host Mode.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined, "I told you not to tell them that story!"

"Sorry, it's just that you looked so cute during that time..." Hikaru murmured.

Cue the fangirls.

As you can see, the twins have this "Brotherly love" thing going on. I believe the fanfiction term for this is called "Twincest". A couple of days later, I was walking to class when I saw a girl with brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hello, Hero!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, a devilish glint in their eyes.

"I told you not to call me that!" I muttered. Then I saw a water bottle nearby and got an idea. Smirking, my eyes flashed red. Then the water bottle exploded and drenched the twins–only the twins may I mind you.

"What the heck?!" They said in unison as my Eyes deactivated. I stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Hikaru growled as I started to laugh.

"Sorry!" I snickered, "I couldn't resist." They stared at me blankly.

"Your eyes–" Kaoru started.

"–turned red." Hikaru finished. I paled. Oh no...

"See ya in class!" I said and bolted to the courtyard. I sighed and stared at the sky.

"I failed at keeping my Eye power a secret." I murmured. Then I remembered. The girl with blue-green eyes. She must of saw too. Oh no...what have I done?!

* * *

** normal POV**

Caoimhe Yukishiro couldn't believe it. She had seen another person with powers like her. Hikaru and Kaoru were confused and shocked at the same time.

"Hey, you don't think that Hiroko went back to the music room, right?" Kaoru asked his twin. Hikaru shrugged in reply.

"Hi! I'm Yukishiro Caoimhe!" She beamed.

"Hello, Yukishiro-chan, one of us is Hikaru and the other is Kaoru." Hikaru said, "Can you tell who is who?" Caoihme stared at the twins before answering.

"The one is the left Hikaru and the right is Kaoru. You two may look the same, but you're different." She replied. They stared at her, once again shocked.

"She got it right." Hikaru mumbled and broke into a playful grin, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Kaoru?"

"That why is a mini van the same size as a regular van?" Kaoru replied. Hikaru sweat dropped.

"What? No. I was thinking, maybe we could invite Cici to the Host Club."

"Great idea!"

"Okay, Cici," Hikaru said, "Meet me and Kaoru at the Third music room tomorrow."

**The next day afterschool**

Caoihme stood at the door, thinking over if she should go in. She thought about the water bottle exploding yesterday and froze. There was no way she would let that happen again, _right_? Besides, it's not like there was a person with powers.

She walked in to be greeted by the Host Club. Hiroko, of course, recognized her.

"Welcome!"

As Tamaki went on about the Host Club (the types, the purpose, etc.), Hiroko listened to some music from her headphones.

"So, which one do you chose?"

"Um, Hikaru-kun." Caiohme replied.

"Alright. Hikaru, you're up!"

"Um, Kuroi-kun," a girl named Ran said, "Are you alright? You've been stair into space lately." The black haired girl returned back to reality.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking," Hiroko replied, "So, are you ladies joining any clubs?"

"I'm trying out for drama club!" One said.

"I'm more interested in art," another replied.

"Cool." Hiroko said, smiling. Kyoya glanced at her.

"Hey Hiroko! Come over here for a second." Tamaki said, gesturing to him and his guest. She walked over to them in.

"What's up, Boss?" She asked.

"This is Kanako Kasugazaki, my regular guest," Tamaki said.

"Hey. I'm Hiroko Kuroi." Hiroko said to Kanako. The girl studied the black haired tomboy before smiling.

"You and Haruhi are my new favorites!" She beamed.

* * *

**Timeskip**

"Boss, quit eating that commoners ramen and help us out so we can plan the party."

Tamaki was currently drowning his sorrows in well...ramen. Hiroko took out her phone and took a picture of the scene for future blackmail purposes.

"What's up with him?" Haruhi asked.

"He's upset because Princess Kanako Kasugazaki chose you and Hiroko as her new favorites."

"Princess Kanako has the host hopping disease." Kaoru said.

"Also known as the never the same boy twice disease." Hikaru added.

"Yeah because before, Kanako was with Tama-chan!"

"So...he's jealous of me and Haruhi." Hiroko dead panned.

"AM NOT!" Tamaki yelled, and resumed to eat his ramen.

"Liar." Hiroko sweat dropped, "I'm surprised that those girls haven't figured out I'm a girl yet. I mean, I have long hair."

"Thats because I told them you were growing it out like Nagihiko from Shugo Chara." Kyoya said. Hiroko's eyes widened.

"You watch Shugo Chara?" Hiroko stifled a laugh, "Hahahahaha! Omigod! The shadow king watches magic girl anime!"

"First of all, now I'm increasing your debt by twenty percent. And second, my sister watched it." Hiroko glared at him and her phone rang.

"Danchou?" she murmured with Kyoya staring at her.

_"Kuroi, we need you on a mission. Drop whatever you're doing and come over here NOW! Quickly!"_

"Whoa. What's wrong?" She asked.

_"Kisagari's brother's been kidnapped along with Hibiya."_

"On my way." By now, everyone had noticed that Hiroko's eyes were a glowing red. She ran out and shoved her Ouran uniform jacket in Kyoya's arms to get her hoodie.

* * *

Hiroko should of known that the Host Club would follow her. Because now she, along with the Host Club, were tied up. Haruhi was freaking out while Hiroko was calm.

"Hmm. I wonder if were going to escape. We're in a bind." Hiroko laughed, making some people think she's crazy.

"Are you insane?! People's lives on the line!" Shintaro, Momo's brother, hissed. Hiroko sighed.

"How can you stay so calm?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, Im really actually scared! There was a friend I wanted to meet up with~!" Hiroko shrugged with a smirk, "Right, _Kuroi_?" A "Hiroko-look-alike" appeared, which was the actual Hiroko.

"Hiroko, you have a twin?"

"No, I have a deceiver." Hiroko sweat dropped, and since she wasn't tied up, untied Kano. That's when she saw Caoihme. "Yukishiro?" Kano deactivated his Eye Ablilty.

"Huh?"

"It's me, Kuroi from the Host Club." Hiroko said quietly. Then she untied the Host club, and activated her Eyes.

**Hiroko's POV**

"Stay by my side, Kay? I'll until Yukishiro." I ordered the host club, but they were staring at me like I was an alien, "I know my eyes are red." They followed me and I untied Yukishiro. I can't believe Kano was posing as me though. Because of him, I missed a day of school.

"Yo, NEET!" I whispered, "Got a distraction?" The black haired boy nodded.

"Yeah, I hope it works."

"Ene's your distraction, huh?" I sweat dropped. He sighed.

"Sadly, yes." He said.

"Master! This isn't the time to be idiotic!" Ene's voice rang. I grinned.

"Good luck, NEET-san." I said, and untied him. They all started running until one of the kidnappers saw us. He grabbed me by my hoodie.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" he growled. I just glared in response.

"Dont worry, Hiroko." A voice said, and a boy with white hair and a game character like outfit appeared. His eyes turned red and I fell to the floor, coughing.

"Kono..ha..." I mumbled, my Eyes disabling. The android boy saw me and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Wait–the Host club. Where's the Host Club?!" I looked frantically for them and Konoha placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's the Host Club?"

"Boss! Hikaru! Kaoru! Kyoya! Honey-senpai! Mori! Haruhi!" I yelled, "Where are you guys?" The Host Club appeared, all staring at me. Time to face the music.

"Hiroko, just who are you?" Kyoya asked.

"I am Hiroko Kuroi, I have the ability of 'Recalling Eyes' and I'm the tenth member of the Blindfold Gang." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Hiro-chan..."

"...So, you kept this a secret from us?" Kaoru glared.

"I gained the powers when I nearly drowned!" I shouted, "Its not my fault! I didn't mean to be like this!"

"ENOUGH OF THE DRAMA!"

"Huh?"

Snakes made of water surrounded Yukishiro as she glowered at us.

"So what if you have some power? You're still a person! Don't feel so down because of it!" She said, pointing at me. I stared at her blankly.

"You're right. Sorry." I murmured, flipping up my hood and starting to walk out.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm Shuuya Kano! And we are Mekakushi Dan! You already know Kuroi–" he pointed to Konoha–"this dude is Konoha–" he pointed to Seto–"The guy with the frog like hoodie is Seto–" Momo waved–"That's Momo and her brother Shintaro–"And the girl in his phone is Ene."

"Oh! And the brown haired shota boy is Hibiya, the albino girl is Mary and the girl with the purple hoodie is Kido, our sCary leader," he picked up a flower and all the petals fell off, "Wow, that really is scary."

"What kind of introductions are those?!" Me and Kido growled, whacking him with a book.

"Um...on a totally unrelated note, do you and Haruhi know how to waltz?"

Me and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"No." We said in unison.

"I got an idea! Yukishiro-san should be a hostess! Now I have three lovely daughters!" Tamaki beamed, clapping his hands together. The rest of the Mekakushi Dan sweat dropped.

"You are insane, boss." I muttered.

The next day after school, Kanako was teaching Haruhi how to waltz. I was being taught by a certain deceiver. If you guessed Baka Kano Shuuya, then you're correct!

"It's impolite for you not to look at your partner while dancing." he smirked. I frowned.

"Since when do you know what 'polite' is?" I hissed. He chuckled. Then he tripped and accidentally pinned me to the ground.

"HAHAHAHA!" The maniacal laugh of a NEET resounded.

"SHUT UP, YOU NEET!" I yelled at Shintaro and pushed Kano off me. I was redder than a tomato. Then again, who wouldn't? His catlike eyes bore into my green eyes.

"Hehe~! I bet you're being deceived by me." He smirked.

"Shut up, Shuuya," I growled, getting up, not before stepping on his feet by "accident". Heheh, I'm so evil.

"OW,"

The devil twins stared at me in disbelief and started cracking up. Later that night, everyone one of the Hosts (and Caiohme, who I am now calling Cici) were dressed up. I wore a light green suit, since I like the color green.

"The Ouran host club bids you welcome to the Ouran dance!" Tamaki declared, bowing out of respect.

"This is the most amazing dance I've ever been to." I murmured, awestruck. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The starry night sky could be seen from a balcony.

"The only dance I've been to is a neighborhood festival." Haruhi said.

"I don't think you can call that a dance. Haruhi, why don't you just get something to eat?"

"Wait–is there fancy tuna here?" Haruhi asked.

"Quick, get Haruhi some fancy tuna, NOW!" I heard Tamaki order. I sweat dropped. Since Cici is the only one in the Host Club who also has a power, i might as we'll talk.

"Hey Hiroko, what did you mean that you gained your powers when you almost drowned?" she asked.

"Well, I was drowning, and I saw this medusa woman. She just asked me if I wanted to survive and told me to 'open my eyes'," I made airquotes, "So I ended up in some place called the Heat Haze and now I'm here. Oh, by the way, you know when the water bottle exploded? That was caused by me." She sweat dropped.

"Really? Well, I can control water."

"Cool."

* * *

**Later that night Normal POV**

"Is the plan going to work?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"Maybe. We need to get Hiroko and Haruhi ready though,"

Now, both said girls were chatting and were suddenly dragged off by the Twins. A little white later, Tamaki burst into the room.

"What are you guys doing–" he paused to see both Hiroko and Haruhi in dresses. Haruhi wore a pink dress with flower designs. Hiroko wore a emerald green dress with light green leaf designs. Her hair styled in a ponytail with a silver hair pin, keeping her bangs out of face.

"What do you think, boss? We sent the supposed love letter!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Woah..." Tamaki murmured, blushing. Hiroko had on a poker face as Kaoru pointed to her.

"My mom personally designed Hero's dress! What do you think?"

"My face feels heavy and I can't walk in these shoes." Haruhi complained.

"Same here with the shoes. They're great but I prefer sneakers over flats." Hiroko sighed. Caiohme nodded. Haruhi waddled off for the plan to work, still unable to walk in her shoes.

"You can live without sneakers for a night." She said.

"I guess, but Im more a of skater girl than I am a girly girl. And you can blame that on...THAT GUY!" Hiroko pointed to Shintaro by accident.

"A NEET?"

"I resent that!" Shintaro glared.

"No, wait, that guy!" She pointed to Kano, "That little devil!" Caoihme laughed. Then Hikaru walked to her. Hiroko ran off.

"Hey Cici, want to dance?" He asked, blushing.

"Sure!" She beamed, and they raced to the dance floor. Hiroko looked at the sky (she was back in her green suit) until Tamaki made an announcement. Haruhi had returned, also back in her suit.

"And now, for the dance king and queen, Toru and Kanako!"

"The queen has to get a kiss on the cheek by our lovable Skaterboy type Hiroko Kuroi and our natural type Haruhi Fujioka!"

"I hate you all." Hiroko glowered at the host club.

"And also, the King will get a kiss on the cheek by our new Hostess Caoihme Yukishiro!"

"I hate you, you rich people," could be heard by an annoyed Haruhi, Caoihme, and Hiroko. The trio walked down the stairs. But a banana peel appeared as Haruhi got near Kanako and you can predict what happened next.

Hiroko and Caoihme sweat dropped, "When did the banana peel get there?"

"Hahahaha! Kyoya-senpai told me that a surprise would make the night be more exciting!" Kaoru snickered. Hikaru also stared wide eyed.

"I'm mentally scarred for life." Hiroko dead panned, "No joke. Seriously, I am now scarred."

"Same here." Caoihme muttered.

"Come on, Haruhi. Lets go get you some fancy tuna," Hiroko patted her friend on her shoulder, and the three girls in the Host Club walked to their homes while the Mekakushi Dan walked to their apartment.

"I wonder if Kano's right. Maybe I _am_ being deceived...but by who?"

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter!**

**Next time in "In a daze"...**

**_"Im coming for you, my Prince Charming!"_**

**_"Since when does Kyoya-senpai have a girlfriend?"_**

**_"Hiroko, you've just added thirty percent more to your debt."_**

**Plz Rate and review!**


	4. Attack of the lady manager!

**I'm back with another chapter! And even though im trying to stick to the story line of Mekaku city actors (the anime, which ended recently), I still keeping writing that Hibiya, Momo, Konoha, and Ene already joined. So there will still be a bit of Mekaku city actors in each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any animes, now behold! the latest chapter!**

* * *

**Hiroko's POV**

"Ya know, I never really liked the summer." Kaoru said as we sat in a park, shaded by a tree. I stared at him, blinking from surprise.

"Why?" I asked Kaoru.

"It's too hot out," he whined. I face palmed.

"Idiot." I muttered. I got up from my spot at the park, "We shouldn't leave. You sound like a NEET."

"Since when do you know what a NEET sounds like?" He asked.

"My best friend's brother is a hikkomori _and_ a NEET." I dead panned. He sweat dropped and looked back at the sky. It was about a couple hours past twelve in the afternoon.

"Wait–don't we have to meet boss at three?" I asked, checking my watch, "We're late!" I grabbed my skateboard and was about to ride when I remembered what Hibiya told me. A loop in time that started in a park sometime after twelve. The series of events that led to him getting his Eye Power. I shook my head, trying to rid of the thoughts.

"Hey, why don't we head back together?" I laughed nervously, "Then you won't have to worry about taking the bus."

"Okay." He said blankly and thought for a moment, "Wait–don't you have a skateboard?"

"Only one person can ride, Baka," I said in a monotone, poking his shoulder, "Race ya!" We ran until we saw a road.

"You know, I can call a can or limo, right?" Kaoru breathed.

"Yeah, but you rich people need the excersize," I frowned.

"Let me just ask you this: if it's seventy five degrees out here, then why are you dressed in a hoodie?"

"My Eye Ability can easily be hidden. That's why I wear it." I mumbled, then I looked across the road, eyeing the sky for any falling objects. I spotted one. A piano. Yikes!

"Run!" I said after the stoplight turned from yellow to a bright red. I ran with him through the town until we reached Tamaki's house.

"We finally made it." I said, out of breath. Cici walked up to us.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" She asked.

"This crazy commoner...dragged me across town...instead of calling a cab." Kaoru managed to say. I knew both me and Cici can control water, so I used my Eyes to dump a glass of ice cold water on him. I cracked up and while Kaoru glared daggers at me.

"Hello Hiroko, Cici, and Kaoru!" Tamaki beamed then glomped me, "It's so great to see my precious daughter once again!"

"GET OFF!" I yelled, and pushed him off. He instantly went into a emo corner, "What? What did I do?" I stared at the blond, since I had no idea of what to do.

"Nice one, Hero!" Kaoru laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Quit that." I commanded, my voice void of any emotion.

"Aw! You're no fun!" Kaoru whined. Hikaru walked outside.

"Hey guys. Hi Cici. Didn't you hear? We're going to be cosplaying with traditional kimonos!" Hikaru said, "Me and Kaoru's mom designed them."

"Really? Cool." Me, Haruhi and Cici said in unison.

* * *

**Timeskip normal POV**

"Tamak-kuni, why is it that youre so beautiful?" one of the customers asked.

"Because I want to catch your eye, even if it is only for a second."

"Why is your voice so mellow?" Another asked.

"So that I my feelings can reach your heart."

"Tamaki-senpai, why are you crying?"

"Because whenever I see you, the fountain of my heart starts to overflow." He replied with moist eyes. The customers started fangirling.

"So, Hikaru and Kaoru, you're wearing matching kimonos, huh?"

"Yup!" Hikaru added, "The kimonos were designed by our mother. If you see anything you like, don't hesitate to ask."

"It was our grandmother that dressed us though." Kaoru said.

"And of course, it's my task to do that though." Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me!" Kaoru replied.

"What a tender embrace!" The customers squealed.

"They're up to their nonsense again." Haruhi muttered.

"Wow Haruhi, you look so cute in that kimono," a girl commented. Haruhi wore a light pink kimono. Standing by her was Hiroko with a mint green kimono with emerald green designs.

"Same for Kuroi-kun!"

"They look almost like girls."

"Haruhi, Hiroko, you got another request. Keep that up and your debt will be gone in no time." Kyoya said, "Though, the rental on that kimono is nothing to sneeze at." Both girls sweat dropped.

"Kyoya-sama! You look too much in that kimono." Two girls said in unison.

"Are there any new photo collections of the host club coming out yet?"

"Unfortunately, nothing is scheduled currently." Kyoya replied.

"The host club makes much of it's money..." Kaoru started.

"From it's sale of promotional items, right?" Hikaru finished.

"The promotional items themselves are poor. Just hidden camera shots." He took a calculator.

"It's because of Kyoya that this club hasnt gone out in flames." Hiroko murmured.

"Hiro-chan! Haru-chan!" Called a teary eyed Honey. Hiroko went over to see what was wrong, along with Haruhi.

"What's wrong, Honey-senpai?" Hiroko asked.

"I can't find my other sandal!" Honey wailed.

"Weren't you just wearing it?" Haruhi said. Mori came up to Honey with his other sandal.

"Mitsukini." He said, "I found it." He placed the sandal on his younger cousin's foot.

"Takashi!" Honey beamed, and hugged Mori.

"So kawaii!" Mori and Honey's customers squealed.

"It seems as if tears are the new trend." Hiroko muttered. Caoihme laughed.

"Cheer up, Hiroko!" She said, "At least Tamaki-senpai isn't glomping you and Haruhi!" Said girls sweat dropped.

"He considers you as a daughter too, Cici. So, beware! You shall be glomped!" Hiroko warned dramatically. Now it was the Hostess's turn to sweat drop.

"How are the rest of the Hosts able to cry so easily?" Cici asked. Hiroko shrugged. Then she accidentally bumped into Kaoru and a bottle of eye drops fell out. She picked it up and with a poker face, said "So, _this_ is your little secret, huh?"

"You should try them. It'll help for dramatic scenes." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"No thanks, you devil twins," Haruhi dead panned.

"I agree with my fellow commoner." Hiroko said. Suddenly, she got a email from one of the members of the Mekakushi Dan, aka the Blindfold Gang. Her phone screen suddenly turned a bright blue and a cyber girl with blue hair tied up in pigtails and backed by headphones, blue eyes, a blue jacket, a black skirt and black boots fading into pixels appeared.

"Hiya, Kuroi!" The cyber girl hollered, annoying the black haired girl. It's a good thing that she had gotten headphones with a mic so she looked like she was talking to someone on her phone.

"Ene?" She said, puzzled.

"Yup!" Ene replied, "So, this is Ouran? Pretty cool."

"Go away! I can't let the Host Club see you!" She hissed, and suddenly heard Ene whining.

"Why?! I wanna see cute guys! Its better than being stuck in a NEET's computer all day!" Ene complained, "I can only torture Master for so long before I get bored again!" Thinking about it, she realized that the cyber girl was right.

"Fine. I'll show you to the Hosts after the club." Hiroko sighed.

"YAY!" Then the screen faded into black. Later, a girl stood by the door shyly.

"Don't be shy, princess." Hikaru said, with a rose in his hand.

"Yeah, come on in!"

"Boys, I told you not to act shady around the princesses!" Tamaki scolded, "Hello miss!"

"Don't touch me, you phony!" She snapped. Tamaki did an anime fall and backed away.

"P-phony?" He gasped. Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Yeah! I refuse to believe that you are the prince character of this host club!" She screeched, "You're a phoney! A commoner! A narcissist! The pits!" Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down and struck the poor Host king. Pray for him, will you?

"Look, he's invented a new technique!" Kaoru said.

"One man slow motion!" Hikaru added. The second that the strange girl saw Kyoya she ran over to him, stepping on the Poor host king like a bug (told you to pray for him) in the process.

"What...what in the world is going on?" Hiroko said, not quite sure of what to make of the situation.

"My prince! I finely found you!" Renge beamed.

* * *

**Timeskip**

"Kyoya's fiancé? I didn't know that guy could even get a girlfriend." Hiroko said.

"Hiroko, you just added thirty percent to your debt."

"I am Renge Houshakuji, and I'm also the new transfer student!" Renge replied.

"What's up with boss?" Hiroko asked.

"Mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru replied. Kyoya sweat dropped.

"Why do you people still refer me and him to husband and wife?" He asked.

"So Kyoya, I understand you're the Vice President and founder of the Host Club. Oh, I always wanted to support a business!"

"We're just a Host Club." Hikaru and Kaoru said in a monotone.

"I got it! I'm going to be your new manager for now on!"

"She's not listening," the twins muttered.

"And also, Hiroko Kuroi is the newest Host, along with Caoihme Yukishiro, our first Hostess." Kyoya stated, "And Renge's the daughter of one of my father's clients. So don't try to offend her in anyway."

"So how did you meet him?"

"It was love at first sight!" Renge sighed, going into fangirl mode, "I couldnt resist seeing you adore those flowers in the rain and how you reached out to save an injured kitten! He loves solitude but he's quite lonely!" By now the twins kept saying "WHO?!" and ran around in circles.

"I think you have the wrong guy." Hiroko dead panned.

"No way! I can recognize him anywhere! He looks like one of the popular game characters from Uki Doki Memorial!" She pointed to Kyoya, "You're my real life Ichijou Miyabi!"

"Uki?" Haruhi and Hiroko said in unison.

"Doki?" Caoihme finished.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki yelled.

"OTAKU?!"

"...?" Mori sweat dropped.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru shrieked. As Renge continued to fangirl, Kyoya said one thing that alarmed all the Hosts and the Hostess.

"Oh I see. You're in love with that character and have taken it far enough to think that we're actually getting engaged."

"So you're not dating her?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage. And this is actually the first time I even met her,"

Everyone except Renge and Kyoya sweat dropped.

"Wow."

"That's just sad." Hiroko sighed, "Oh yeah, I have a friend that won't leave me alone that you all to need to meet." She pointed to her phone.

"Who is she? A foreigner?"

"No," Hiroko said, "A computer program. Oi, Ene! The host club is waiting for you!" Ene appeared on the screen and Hiroko took off her headphones so they could hear.

"Hello guys! I'm Ene!" Ene beamed, "My original Master is so boring! That's why I'm here!"

"Since when I am considered as a comic relief character?!" Hiroko snapped. The twins laughed as Ene pestered the girl.

"Ne, Ene, where's Konoha?"

Ene pouted. Konoha was one of Hiroko's friends: a quiet android boy with amnesia.

"I'll call him, Kay?" She said.

"Okay."

Hiroko's phone screen faded back into black. Renge observed as they chatted, the twins often causing Hiroko to get angry.

"Hey Hiroko! Wanna bake some cookies with me and Haruhi?" Renge asked.

"Sure." The black haired girl said, walking into the kitchen. She tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"You look like a girl with your hair styled like that." Renge commented. Cici, Haruhi and Hiroko sweat dropped. It didn't take long until the cookies were done.

"So, Hiroko, tell me about yourself." Renge said, "What's your life like?"

"Well, I have a strange group of friends for starters. I didn't join their group until recently but I known a guy named Kano Shuuya from fifth grade," Hiroko replied, "I was walking in the forest with my cousin Midori, when I heard a boy yelling and saw Kano. That's also when I met Seto Kousuke." A smile could be seen from Hiroko.

"Our group, the Mekakushi Dan, is just a group of friends with abilities. Some people don't notice me so I joined the group," Then she sighed, "I also met the Host Club recently. It was just a normal day for me and Honey-senpai and I started talking by a pier. Then somehow his beloved Usa-chan ended up in the water. So I tried to save it but in the process starting drowning myself. To be honest, I can't swim."

"So, you risked your life just for Usa-chan?"

"I can't stand when children cry. I used to do that a lot until I met Kano. I was a bit shyer, but not timid. But when I was in the water, I could of sworn I saw a pair of crimson red eyes glaring at me."

"What? That's crazy." Haruhi said, "I've never seen anyone with red eyes except–" She paused, looking at Hiroko. Hiroko nodded.

"Wait–why did you do that though?" Cici asked.

"I guess it's just in my blood. With my mom and dad being travel writers, I usually hang out by myself or with my cousins." Hiroko shrugged, "I haven't seen them for ages."

"My mom passed away," Haruhi mumbled, "I got all of her old recipes, and my dad works all the time."

"I-I–" Renge stopped, "That's so tragic!" Hiroko looked over Renge's shoulder.

"Renge, your cookies are burning." She said in a monotone. She could hear crying in the other room. Wait–crying?

"Huh? Oh no!" She grabbed a oven mitt and got out the now partially burned cookies.

"We're back!" Haruhi, Hiroko, Cici, and Renge said in unison, all carrying their own batch of cookies in a basket.

"Hero, I didn't know you could cook." Kaoru said. Hiroko gained an angry mark.

"Idiot." She growled.

"Oh Kyoya! I baked you some cookies! They're a little burnt but I know what you're going to say! 'Renge, anything you make is delicious!'" She said, fangirling.

"No she's right. These really are burnt." Honey said.

"Mitsukini, don't eat that. It's no good."

Suddenly, Renge's hair turned into snakes, alarming Hiroko.

"WAAAH! TAKASHI, SHE'S SCARING MEEEEEEE!"

"These cookies aren't that bad." Cici said, taking a cookie she made and eating it. Hikaru and Kaoru got an idea.

"Yeah, I have to agree."

"Hey, can I get a taste?" Hikaru asked, taking a cookie.

"Oh Hero. Looks like you have some chocolate on your face." Kaoru added, leaning down and licking the corner of her mouth. Hiroko blushed crimson and hid behind Haruhi. The twins grinned victoriously.

"You know Hikaru, you could of just asked Cici for a cookie. And Kaoru, you could of just have her a napkin." Haruhi sweat dropped.

The poor girls didn't even have a second to think before Tamaki starting ranting.

"WRONG! YOUR REACTION IS ALL WRONG! YOURE SUPPOSED TO STAY STRONG AND CASUALLY BRUSH THEM TO THE SIDE!"

"This is sexual harassment, senpai." Haruhi dead panned.

"WHAT?! Sexual harrassment?! If that counts as harassment, then they're TWICE as guilty! Police! Someone call the police!"

"Renge-chan, what's wrong?" Honey asked, holding a cup of milk.

"Lukewarm..." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKEWARM!" Renge snapped, "Girls are attracted to boys with a dark side! If you keep this up, the girls will get bored of you quickly! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?!" She pointed to Honey.

"You! You have a baby face and are classified as the 'Loli shota' type. But from now on, you're the Baby face thug!" Honey screamed in horror.

"And you're his childhood friend, the flunkie!"

"..." Mori stared at her, not sure if he should comment.

"The twins are self centered basketball players!"

"Since Caoihme the only girl here, she also needs a dark side that attracts guys! So she's a girl with amazing powers!" Renge announced. Cici paled.

"Haruhi is an honor student, so she is constantly bullied!"

"Hiroko is Haruhi's and Caoihme's only friend, a mysterious girl with a brother who's a NEET!"

"NEET huh?" Hiroko sweat dropped, also turning pale, "I think I know a guy..."

"And Tamaki, since you're the school idol, you have an inferior complex! The lonely prince!"

"Oh Kyoya! You're just perfect as you are!"

Hiroko sighed and looked at her phone.

"Ene, we're going to need Shintaro."

"Renge, do these poses look perfect for the Lonely Prince role?" Tamaki asked, his eyes glinting as he leaned against the wall with his bangs falling into his face.

"Yep! It would be more effective in the rain though!"

"Okay, time to call that NEET!"

* * *

**_"Your pain in my pain,"_** Renge narrated, as Tamaki walked through the courtyard. The rain had drenched his clothes and he smiled with envy at Hikaru and Kaoru. They stated at him, _**"It doesn't matter if no ones understands, as long as we have each other, we'll be alright."**_

"I'm so sorry," Tamaki spoke, "but I'm jealous of you two, being able to support each other like that." The twins froze.

"But Suoh-senpai! You're the school's idol!" Hikaru said. Tamaki chuckled and sighed.

"An idol?" he said, "I hate it when people idolize me just because of my looks."

**"One lonely heart meets another, they pass each other."**

The scene switched to Hiroko who was riding on her skateboard. She stopped when she saw a boy with black hair and a dark red jersey. His bangs were plastered to his face because of the rain.

"Hey sis." He said.

"Hey Shin." She grinned. He scowled.

"I told you, my name is _Shintaro_, not Shin." He growled, storming off. Hiroko glanced around to see Cici and Haruhi running. She rolled her eyes and ran after her best friends.

_**"They hurt each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?"**_

"I told you not to mess with us." Honey said darkly.

"Hey! Leave Haruhi out of this!" Hiroko said, her eyes flashing red. Caoihme and Haruhi froze.

"Hiroko!"

"Mitsukini, don't do this. In the end, you're only hurting yourself." Mori said with a calm monotone voice.

"Shut up!" Honey growled. He pushed Hiroko to the ground.

**_"Will it be the light of salvation save them all? Or will it be something else?"_**

"You know, it really ticks me off when people don't know their place."

There was a sudden silence.

"IM SO SORRY, HIRO-CHAN, CICI-CHAN AND HARU-CHAN! I CANT DO THIS ANYMOOOORE!" He bawled, glomping the slightly injured girl (Hiroko), the shocked hostess (Cici) and the honor student (Haruhi).

"CUT!" Renge roared, hair turning into snakes, "WHAT THE HECK, HONEY-SENPAI?! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!" The cameramen stopped fimlng.

"I don't want toooo!" he sobbed, hugging Hiroko like there was no tomorrow. The rain stopped. Tears of regret stained her shirt.

"Honey-senpai, I'm fine." Hiroko sweat dropped.

"I wanted the rain to make things tragic!" She complained. Things were NOT going her way. Hiroko stood up when Honey let go of her.

"See? I'm fine." She said and managed a smile. Yes, it hurt when he pushed her. But she didn't want him to cry over what was in the script.

"Okay!" Honey beamed. Hiroko walked off set, grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulders.

"Awesome acting, boss." She said when she saw Tamaki.

"Really? Thanks! I think I can make this 'Lonely prince' act work!"

"You really are an idiot." Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Why are we shooting a movie about our new characters?" Kaoru asked.

"Dnot you recognize them? They directed the new vampire movie 'Millennial snow'." Kyoya said.

"Cici, Haruhi, Hiroko! I got some guys to act as the bullies! Then at the end, I thought maybe there could be a cool action scene at the end!" Renge said.

"What?! No way!" a boy growled, "Back off!" Before Renge could collide with the wall, Hiroko and Haruhi pushed her out of the way, which caused Haruhi and Hiroko to get hurt instead of Renge.

"Ow.." Haruhi groaned. Tamaki saw this and grabbed one of the bullies by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Haruhi, Hiroko, are you okay?" Cici asked.

"Which one of idiots did this?" He asked the bullies in a threatening tone.

"It wasn't our fault! That girl was bossing us around!" The bully pointed to Renge.

"Renge, you need to know a person by their personality, not by their looks," Haruhi said,.

"All of this chaos your causing is because of that game character! He's not real, he's a stupid game character!" Hiroko yelled, getting Shintaro's attention. He helped her up. Tamaki ran over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's my contact."

"Your con...tact?"

"Yep. It slipped out."

Tamaki stared at her with wide eyes until he laughed.

"Oh, so that's it! You're able to cry without eyedrops! You're a full fledged Host now!" He beamed. She smiled.

"Cameraman! Did you catch that?!" Renge asked.

"Yes boss!" The cameramen replied.

"Except for the contact slipping out, that was the perfect last scene!" She said, "All we need it Kyoya-sama for some narration!"

"Hey!"

Kyoya had broken one of the camera's lenses with a rock.

"NOOOO! MY CAMERA!"

"That guy looks like he's worth teasing too." Ene said, appearing on the screen of Shintaro's phone for a second.

"Ky-Kyoya-sama?"

"Sorry, but we can't have any record of a club member acting in violence." Kyoya replied, fixing his glasses. "Renge, please stop being a pest."

"Why? You're supposed to say that everything is going to be okay!" Renge shouted, tears pricking her eyes, "Why would someone affectionate and kind as you..."

"That isn't the real Kyoya." Haruhi, Tamaki and Cici said in unison.

"The real Kyoya is monopolizing, smart, calculating and a shadow king." Cici explained. Renge fell to he knees, crying.

"It doesn't matter, doesn't it?" Hiroko said, "So what if Kyoya's different than you expected?"

"Yeah, maybe if you get to watch some people and get to know them little by little, it can be fun too." Haruhi said with a smile.

* * *

**_Several days later_**

**_Hiroko's POV_**

"Hey there, come on in."

A group of customers walked in, all smiling and looking excited about something.

"I bought that video!" One beamed.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Me, Cici, and the rest of the hosts stared at them in confusion.

"The scene in the rain was the greatest!"

"The lonesome prince!"

"The deep relationship with Kaoru and Hikaru-sama was too much!"

"Kuroi-kun and the mysterious brother!"

Shintaro the NEET was also there, enjoying the attention. His red jersey stuck out and he flashed a smile at me.

"Thanks for letting me in the video!" He said.

"I wanna see Honey-kun act like a thug again!"

"Mori-senpai was some kind of masochist, huh?" Another fangirl pondered. I sweat dropped.

"You sold the video and cut out the violence scene, huh?" I dead panned.

"Yep. Sales have been pretty fair so far. That hollywood camera crew did a great job as you'd expect."

"Oh geez." Me and the rest of the host club muttered in unison.

"It's better to have as much as we can in the club budget, right?"

"Take care." A familiar voice said.

"Renge? I thought you went back to France." I said.

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier, when you and Haruhi risked your lives to protect me, and your deep love, for giving those, at times stern admonitions." she replied, and grabbed me and Haruhi's hands.

"This is what you meant by watching people and falling in love with them, right, Haruhi and Hiroko-kun?"

"Um, I'm not answering that." I dead panned.

"Yes?"

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screeched.

"Come on! Let's go to my house and play some games! You two have to find out about me too!"

I wanted to punch a wall.

"Wait! Hey! Kaoru, save meeeee!" I shouted.

"Huh?" the twins said in unison.

"Are you sure this is okay, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? She's not wrong in what she's saying.

"NO ITS NOT OKAY!" Tamaki roared. Cici face palmed. Shintaro walked out.

"They're becoming friends as girls just like you wanted."

"But they're not all being girls!" The blond growled.

"Lets go, Hiroko and Haruhi-kun!" Renge smiled.

"KAORU! SHINTARO! HELP!"

"WAIT, DONT TAKE MY DAUGHTERS AWAAAAAAY!" Tamaki wailed, falling to his knees.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, no, Shintaro didn't become a host. I kinda feel bad for Renge, Haruhi and Hiroko though. *sweat drop***

**_Next time in "In a daze"..._**

**_"Sicko!"_**

**_"Pervert!"_**

**_"Why the heck are you idiots fighting?! Do I really need to call Konoha again?"_**

**_"Oh. Hello Hiroko."_**

**"The host club will be waiting for you!"**


	5. The twins fight!

**Now, apparently in the last chapter, Shintaro passed out somewhere and ended up at Hiroko's house. So, you might see Ene tricking the poor NEET. And that actually happened in the fifth episode, which is one of my fave moments in Mekaku city actors. XD**

**Shintaro: *angry mark* OI!**

**I don't own anything except the storyline!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shintaro woke up in a mint green room with leaf designs on the walls. He looked out the window.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?!" He shouted. Then he saw his phone on a dresser.

"Finally you woke up, Master!" A certain cyber girl named Ene said, appearing on the screen. He grabbed his phone.

"Ene, where the heck am I?!" He demanded, pressing his face against the screen.

"Whoa! Master back away! You're too close and too loud!" The pixilated girl replied.

"What happened? All I remember is running around in that huge school and now I'm here," The black haired boy sighed, "WAIT–don't tell me! I got kidnapped, didn't I?!" Ene sweat dropped.

"Uh master, quit being so fidgety or you'll be busted." Ene said in a monotone.

"YOU CANT BLAME ME FOR FREAKING OUT!"

"Well, there's nothing that a super pretty cyber girl such as myself can't know!" Ene said.

"Why you..." He growled.

"Master! That's really rude, ya know! Now I don't feel like talking!" She pouted. Shintaro rolled his eyes.

"Something smells nice here." He murmured, noticing the rose scented air. "Roses."

"Huh? Okay master! What's the magic word when you ask for a favor?" Ene asked. She knew where this was going. She had a plan, and sadly, it involved scaring Hiroko. He was actually in her room.

"Please."

"Well, THAT didn't sound sincere enough!" She grinned devilishly. He groaned and bowed.

"I beg of you to tell me where I am."

"Something's still missing!" Ene replied, "Maybe if you stripped down to your underwear and tried, THEN you would make some progress."

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me, Ene." He did an anime fall.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Ene teased.

* * *

**_timeskip_**

"Oi, Shintaro, Ene are you–" Hiroko paused, walking into her room, blushing, "...WHAT THE HECK?!" She took the dictionary that was by the door and flung at it Shintaro before running down the hall. Someone knocked at the door.

"Hey Hiroko. You okay? You're blushing." Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Yeah, you okay?" Cici asked.

"I am mentally scarred because of a NEET." Their friend said, going into a emo corner.

"You know, I bet she might turn into a Tamaki at this rate." Haruhi dead panned, "Now to see what she's talking about." After the trio called Kido, Momo (Shintaro's brother), and Kano, they tied Shintaro to the bedpost.

"You know, you're quite the pervert." Kido said. Kano, on the other hand, was laughing his butt off.

"HAHAHAHA! My sides are killing me!" He managed to say.

"It's no wonder why girls hate you, Shintaro. I mean, really, who takes off his clothes in a girl's room?!" Momo glared, "Now you've scarred poor Hiroko!" Hiroko hung her head in both embarrassment and annoyance.

"You've got it all wrong! Ene said that she would tell me where I was if I did!"

"Oh, did I say that?" Ene smirked.

"GRRR! You're making me seem like the bad guy when you say that!" Shintaro snapped.

"Yeah, just out some clothes on and I'll call it even." Hiroko said in a monotone.

"HOW THE HECK CAN I DO THAT WHEN IM TIED UP?!"

"Oh, sorry. We tuned that part out," Kido and Hiroko chorused.

"I'd feel bad if we left him though." Cici said.

"No! He deserves to be tied up!" Mono declared.

"Besides, he went full perve saying 'Something smells nice'!" Ene snickered.

"You know what, I'm untying the poor guy." Hiroko sweat dropped, untying the NEET. The girls and Kano left for a bit to chat. After he got dressed, Hiroko threw a dictionary at him.

**The next day**

"Its time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun' game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison with smiles.

"So, can you tell which is Hikaru?"

"Um, you're Kaoru and he's Hikaru!" One customer guessed, getting it wrong.

"Many ladies have tried, but all have failed."

"What're you devils doing?" Hiroko dead panned, walking past, "That game is pointless."

"Boo! Oh Hero, you obviously don't see the benefits about having twins in the host club!"

"While our relationship is 'Taboo' we can use that to our advantage." Kaoru explained, "Besides," he smirked at a girl.

"Having two loves is better than one, right?" Hikaru finished.

"Oh. You're right! I can't handle it!" the girl squealed.

"I believe that's called twincest." She joked. They stared at her.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" Tamaki shouted, racing over to them, "When I gave you permission to post pictures on the club's web site, I expected you two to take it seriously!" He showed them the pictures of Haruhi and Hiroko.

"When did you take nude pictures of Hiroko and Haruhi?!"

"Relax. All we did was bribe Haruhi with fancy tuna," Hikaru said.

"And bribe Hiroko with a new skateboard." Kaoru added. Said girls sweat dropped. Cici stared at her friend in shock. Of course, Hiroko was too laid back to anime fall, right?

...Hiroko collapsed to the ground as her soul attempted to get to heaven. Her customers sweat dropped. Cici caught notice of this and the soul shrunk back into it's owner, which saved Hiroko from dying from embarrassment.

"Wow. You almost killed Hero." Kaoru sweat dropped, "Besides, they were photoshopped."

"Photoshopped...?" Tamaki said in a daze. **(A/N: hey look! The story title!)**

"Yup! We did a pretty good job, right?"

"THATS A WASTE OF YOUR SKILLS!" Then he pulled out a magazine, "But if you are going to photoshop them, can you use these photos?" Now Haruhi and Hiroko were both soulless.

"No! I'm not letting you two get away!" Cici said as she snatched the two girls's souls once again and Haruhi and Hiroko returned to being normal.

"Thanks." Hiroko said.

"No prob!" Cici beamed.

"That would be silly, boss! It would be quicker..." Hikaru murmured, "If you could ask them directly to wear that stuff."

"Yeah, I could ask them..." Tamaki murmured and got out two pretty dresses, "Um Haruhi, Hiroko, what do you think about this?" Honey stared at him with confusion.

"Why do you have those?" Honey asked.

"Haruhi-kun and Kuroi-kun both look fantastic!"

"But still, Tamaki-kun's right. I'd sure like to see Haruhi-kun and Kuroi-kun dressed in women's clothing."

"Ohh! I bet Kuroi-kun would look cute in a dress! He already has long silky raven black hair, maybe if he put it in a braid it'd be cute!"

"Haruhi-kun is so cute, I'm sure they would look good on him."

Haruhi and Hiroko glared at Tamaki for a moment before talking to the twins.

"Can you stop photoshopping pictures of us?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Yeah! Just what do you think of other people?" Hiroko asked. Kaoru and Hikaru smirked.

"Isn't that obvious? Toys."

"I am NOT a toy." Hiroko glowered as Kaoru rested his chin on her shoulder, earning a glare from her.

"You see, in order to enjoy an otherwise boring and dull life, you need some toys."

"We are NOT toys," Haruhi said. Kaoru studied her for a second before he sighed.

"Roses."

"What?" Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Your hair smells like roses." He grinned and laughed. She face palmed.

"Toys..." A voice said. The Host club glanced at a dark door.

"Toys...toys...if you like toys, then by all means join my Black magic club. We have a marketplace of the world's magic curios." Umehito Nekozawa appeared, "And we hold mass every hour." Tamaki stared at the student, eyes filled with horror.

"If you come in now, I'll be sure to give you a cursed doll, Belzenef, as a gift."

"Has that door always been there?"

"Nekozawa isn't really fond of bright lights." Kyoya explained.

"You shouldn't have anything to do with that man." Tamaki said, sneaking up on the hostess, Haruhi and Hiroko. All three girls nearly freaked out until they saw it was just Tamaki.

"If you do, you'll be cursed."

"Do you have any basis on that?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, it was during the tests during the end of last year," Tamaki said in a spooky tone of voice, "Ah, it's just terrible just talking about it. It was on that day that I accidentally stepped on the cursed doll, Belzenef..."

"The test I took afterward was typed in a unknown language! I tried looking for other people to help but I realized I knew none of them! I was in a whole different world!"

"How scary!"

"That's not possible." Hiroko said in a monotone.

"That's because you were so freaked out, that you accidentally walked into the Greek class and took their test." Kyoya stated.

"No! It was a curse! Because the next day when I woke up, my legs were heavier than lead!"

"You ran a marathon the day before."

"The power of Belzenef the cursed doll is real. All you need to do is write the name of the person you hate on the back of the doll, and that person shall be cursed."

"This guy is dark in more ways than one." Kaoru commented.

"Apparently he hates bright lights," Hikaru said, taking out a flashlight, "I wonder what he thinks of this..." He flashed the light in Umehito's eyes.

**_"YOU MURDERERS!"_** He screeched and ran off.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how could you? Do you realize what you've done?!" Tamaki said, "You shouldn't underestimate the power of black magic!"

"Man, I'm bored." Kaoru yawned, "Isn't there anything fun we can do?"

"My dignity as the Host Club king...is being ignored." Tamaki mumbled, in his emo corner. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Hey, Cici and Hero, we have a favor to ask."

"What's up?" Hiroko asked.

"The next day off we get off, can we go to your houses?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Why would you want to?" Hiroko asked.

"We're just curious." They replied.

"No."

"Not even if we bribe you two?"

"I would also like to visit Hiroko's house–"

"No way. You'd have a better chance at surviving the end of the world." Hiroko dead panned. Once again, Tamaki was in his emo corner.

"Then, let's do it this way. If you lose at playing the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun' game, your penalty is to let us come to your houses." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Okay! Which one is Hikaru-kun?"

"This one is Hikaru. And the other is Kaoru." Cici replied, getting it wrong.

"Oh! Looks like you lost!" they lied.

"No, she's right. You maybe twins but you're different." Haruhi said. Hiroko and Cici nodded. The twins stared at them, stunned.

"How can you tell apart?" One of Haruhi's customer's customers asked.

"Well, Hikaru's actions make him seem a bit more devilish compared to Kaoru." Hiroko shrugged, "Anyone can tell the difference." Kaoru snickered.

"Sorry Hikaru for laughing." He said, laughing now.

"Well, I don't mask anything, I speak my mind." He replied, "So Kaoru is more spiteful." Said twin froze.

"Don't be spinning this. I'm the one always going along with your stupid games, Hikaru." He growled.

"I may be the one who suggests them, but _you're_ the one who gets into them. If you don't like them, then just stop. Are you stupid?"

"You're too stupid yourself to see it, Hikaru! Even though you called her a toy, you were quick to make a pass at her. Face it, you're actually in love with Cici and Haruhi, aren't you?" Kaoru said.

"Huh?!" Hikaru glanced around, a faint blush appearing.

"WHAT?!"

"H-hey! You gotta it wrong!" Hikaru stuttered.

"YEAH, THERE ARE SOME STUFF YOU SHOULDN'T SAY!" Tamaki yelled. Cici, Hrauhi and Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Besides how could anyone fall for that little Tanuki?" Hikaru said, pointing to Haruhi. She glared.

"DO NOT CALL HARUHI A TANUKI!"

"Fantastic. This is just fantastic." a voice said. A powerful motor noise resounded and Renge rose up on a platform.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"A beautiful yet poignant five sided relationship around Haruhi-kun, Hiroko-kun and Cici, and Hikaru and Kaoru!" she declared, "And Haruhi, Hiroko and Cici's admirers are twins! I could eat three bowls of rice over this!"

"Oh stay out of this, otaku." The twins said in unison.

"What a mean thing to say! You two are mean!" Renge said.

"Renge, I thought you liked Haruhi and Hiroko, too."

"I do. It's just that there always room for a homosexual relationship these days." Renge said, blushing. At this, Tamaki sweat dropped.

"Renge, I thought you went home to France." Hiroko said.

"Oh I did and tried to start a host club there. But I figured out that France wasn't quite ready for that." Renge replied. Hiroko sweat dropped.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

"You're always getting into my bed! You're such a pest!"

"I had no choice but to sleep next to you, you idiot!"

"Are you sure you should call me an idiot?! You're failing in three subjects!"

"Look who's talking, Hikaru! You should study more!"

"You grind your teeth too loud!"

"You toss and turn so much, you fall out of bed!"

"Sicko!"

"Pervert!"

"YOUR MOM WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!" The twins said in unison, "That's it! We're through!" Cici actually knew this would happen. She gave them a bag with hair dye in it. Nobody else knew though...

* * *

_**Hiroko's POV**_

The next day, I walked to class with Haruhi and Cici. We were just walking until I saw Hikaru walk in. With pink hair.

"Hero, Cici, Haruhi, good morning." Hikaru said. I blinked in shock.

"Why pink?" I asked, sweat dropping. He grinned.

"It suits me. Isn't it cute?" Hikaru said, "Starting today, the pink one is me. I couldn't stand being mistaken for Kaoru anymore." He sat in his seat. Then Kaoru appeared.

"Hey Hero, Cici, and Haruhi." He replied.

"So, you went with blue..." I muttered, "It's actually not that bad. But I've never seen you with your hair dyed." I could of swore I saw him blush.

"Last night, I was finally able to sleep peaceful, but I had a nightmare. Apparently, my hairstylist dyed my hair PINK." He winked at Cici, which somehow made my blood boil. Hikaru got annoyed and tripped him. Point one for Kaoru.

Then Hikaru knocked Kaoru over. Point one for Hikaru. They stood and and held chairs up.

"Good grief," I sighed as they started throwing stuff into the air. Even Honey got into the mix, being tossed into the air being caught Mori. At lunch, things weren't any better.

"The A lunch," the twins chorused, "No! Make that the B pasta and the D salad! No! Um, I mean the F capellini with barbarie duck! Wait—QUIT COPYING MEEE! GRRR!"

"It's amazing." Haruhi said, annoyed.

"They're fighting in perfect sync." I blinked from shock.

"I thought it was getting noisy in here," Tamaki walked in, sighing, "You're embarrassing the Host Club."

"No way! All of the hosts club is here!"

"Okay! Time to take a break from the fight! You two both are to blame." Honey said, holding a cake, "Now, I want you to go halfsies on this cake. But I want a piece too, so I guess we have to go thirdsies. We can't split the strawberry though. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?"

Mori picked Honey up away from the annoyed twins.

"Stop. You're not helping."

"Oh Haruhi! I didn't expect to see you here in the refectory!" Tamaki beamed.

"I was worried about those two, so I followed them here without thinking." Haruhi said.

"I just came to see if anything went wrong." I shrugged.

"Besides I just have my boxed lunch so I wanted to eat in the classroom."

Seconds later, I realized that he started daydreaming and he yelled, "Even if your boxed lunch has an embarrassing heart on it, I would not hesitate to eat it!"

"Whatever you're thinking of, please leave me, Haruhi and Cici out of it, Boss." I sweat dropped.

"Haruhi, Cici, Hero, here's some seats to sit." Hikaru said, sitting at a empty table.

"Oh, thanks," Cici replied, sitting down along with me and Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, what's in the boxed lunch?"

"Just some leftovers and a rolled up omelet." Haruhi replied.

"Switch with me. I ordered stuff different from Kaoru and got stuff I didn't like." Hikaru sighed.

"Sure..."

After that, Tamaki came over to us.

"Great job, Hikaru! For a reward, I'll give you my lunch!" Tamaki beamed.

"No thanks.."

"Oh come on!"

"No way."

"Hey Haruhi," Kaoru said, also sitting by her. I put on my silver headphones and quietly ate my lunch until I saw Tamaki get hit with a pie. I snickered, lowering the volume just a bit.

Soon, there was a food fight, and once again, Honey got into the mix. I heard Haruhi murmur, "Looks like I'll be eating lunch in the classroom."

* * *

**_Timeskip_**

"I've been thinking and if this situation continues, we'll have to stop offering the brotherly package," Kyoya looked at Haruhi and me, "But it is both of your faults for this because of your comment." We sweat dropped. He's obviously blaming us.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other..." Honey murmured, "It's never happened before." Mori nodded.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. I've known them since preschool, and even though we weren't in the same class, I never saw them argue."

"You're right. I've only known them since middle school." Tamaki sighed, "They always kept people except for themselves at a distance." He smiled.

"Their personalities were seven times more warped than now. Maybe this fight might help broaden their perspective. We should just leave them alone to circumstance."

"Maybe.." I mumbled, "But, if they never fought, they might not know when to stop."

The next day was chaos. Hikaru and Kaoru were throwing stuff again, and now Honey sat on top of a mountain of junk.

"Are you morons done fighting?" I growled, "I have somewhere to be."

"You two are putting out the host club."

"Putting out?!" Hikaru snapped, "I'm the one being put out, constantly having to deal with Kaoru!" He turned to Kaoru.

"The truth is, I actually hate you!" He yelled.

"Same here. But I have this! Belzenef, the cursed cat doll!" Kaoru said, taking out a marker, "For now on, nothing but misfortune will come your way!" That's it! I snapped.

I stormed over to the twins, whacking them with a book and snatching the doll from them.

"You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! You're wasting everyone's time! So make up already, and if you don't, I'll never let you come to Cici's, Haruhi's or my house for as long as I live!" The twins stared at me and smirked.

"So.. That means if we _do_ make up, I can go to your house, Hero?" Kaoru said, "And then we can go to Haruhi and Cici's house?" I looked on the back of the doll, only see the word "Blank" written in kanji.

"Baka." I growled.

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

"Sorry Kaoru."

I wanted to punch a wall. Instead, I face palmed.

"Oh, you were faking the fight?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, we got bored. Cici bought us the hair dye and helped us out."

* * *

**_Normal POV the next day_**

"Okay! Who wants to play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun' game?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Um, the pink one is Hikaru."

"We have a winner!" The twins announced.

"Its quite easy to tell you two apart now."

"Not really." Haruhi said, "This time, the blue one is Hikaru. They changed hair colors." She smiled and walked away. Hiroko nodded and walked away to leave. Cici glanced at Hikaru longingly.

"For the first time, someone had entered our world, and for me, that person was nicknamed 'Hero'." Kaoru mumbled as Hikaru stared at Haruhi.

After school, Hiroko met up with the Blindfold gang.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"We're going to meet the founding commander." Kido replied.

"Really?" I said, a bit nervous. She nodded.

"Let's go. I would of gone at night but we might as well introduce the new members." Kano beamed. We walked into a cemetery and stopped at a grave. Wait, that means...

"Hello, I'm Konoha," Konoha said. Hibiya just waved.

"Hey, I'm Hibiya." He said. I bowed respectively.

"Hi, Im–" I froze, looking at the picture. "No way..."

"Whats wrong?" Kano asked.

"The founder is...Ayano-chan?" I mumbled.

* * *

**I bet you're probably wondering "Who's Ayano?" Well, I'm not telling. That would be SPOILERS! **

**_Next time, in "In a Daze"..._**

**_"Ene, you used to be human?!"_**

**_"Looks like there's a new host in town, the naughty type!"_**

**_"NOOO! IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE HOST CLUB KING!"_**

**Rate and review! Also, happy Fourth of July!**


	6. The grade school host

**Ene: hello people! I'm Ene here and welcome to another chapter of–**

**Hey! I was doing the intro!**

**Ene: Not anymore! We don't own Mekaku City Actors or Ouran High School Host club!**

* * *

**Normal POV (two years ago)**

"Why is this happening?" Takane Enemoto breathed as she ran. The sky was a brilliant orange with a few clouds. As she passed people–a sobbing girl, a rioting crowd, a praying priest– she sprinted and kept running towards a hill.

_"Run, you have a few seconds left."_ A voice said through her silver headphones. A few buildings started to collapse.

"Haruka!" She gasped as she remembered her classmate and ran faster. She reached a door and went inside a building.

**Earlier that week...**

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Takane shouted as she looked at the paper in her hand. On it said "Special needs class will be participating in the school fair".

"What's wrong?" Her classmate, Haruka Kokonose, asked. He was drawing a game character.

"That teacher of ours is a nutjob." She muttered, "I thought he said in the last homeroom that we weren't doing anything for the fair." A man with glasses and brown hair walked in.

"Well, I wanted to impress the principle, that's all." He pouted. Takane narrowed her hazel eyes.

"You're the one who used up all the budget money to buy that creepy fish specimen." She dead panned, pointing to a large fish skeleton. He sweat dropped.

"Oh, this specimen was here before? I must be going blind!" He laughed nervously.

"Something interesting..." Haruka murmured, "How about for the fair, we do a shooting game?"

"Brilliant!" The teacher, named Kenjirou, beamed, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, but how? We'll need stuff to build a booth." Takane sighed. Haruka got another idea.

"Maybe I can draw the characters." He offered, showing them his latest drawing. It was of an android boy with headphones, a collar like scarf with arrows decorating the sides, a shirt and pants, and boots with arrows.

"Check it out! I'm calling this character 'Konoha'!" He said.

"Excellent! All we need is someone to do the programming!"

"That would be me." Kenjirou boasted, "I'm a whiz at programming."

"Then go reprogram that empty head of yours." Takane said in a monotone, "This game should a first person shooting game. I could be the person they could try to beat. Since I'm a girl, they'll expect me to have poor gaming skills."

"Good idea!"

A few days later, the fair had started. The game was called "Headphone actor". They patiently wanted for anyone to try the game.

"Hello, I'm Ayano!" A brunette girl with a scarf beamed, dragging a certain girl with jet long black hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh, hi. I'm Takane, and my class is having a shooting game. Anyone who can beat me gets a prize." Takane explained, "Haruka, go wait outside." Haruka only nodded and did as told.

"Okay, Hiroko. Are you sure you want to play this game?" Ayano asked. She nodded.

"Ayano-san, I'm thirteen years old and the majority of my cousins are guys. It's not going to kill me to try a shooting game like this." The black haired girl replied.

"Okay, if you say so! I'll be outside, kay?" Ayano said.

"Got it."

"Let's start the game,"

In the game world, Takane appeared and started shooting the enemies, aka stuffed animals. Hiroko also appeared, with a small hand gun and did the same.

In the real world, Takane and Hiroko were playing the game. Takane had a sharp look in her eyes, while Hiroko was a bit less focused. _Maybe I should go easy on the kid_.

_Crud! She's catching up to me!_ Takane thought. Hiroko was almost beating Takane by a mere five points. Soon, the word "WINNER" was on Takane's screen.

"Cool game." Hiroko grinned, "I wish there was stuff like this at my house. All there is there is idiotic cousins." She stood up and walked away.

"By the way, Ayano's my babysitter if you're wondering." Hiroko said and walked outside.

"Hiya, Hiroko! Did you win?"

"No. But it was still fun." Hiroko said and walked away.

* * *

**Timeskip **

"Excuse me, but I think you might be Lightning Dancer Ene! The person who won second place at the international competition for the game Dead bullet!" A guy said, "It has a been a pleasure gaming with you!" He quickly bowed and scrambled out of the classroom. Haruka walked in.

"Great job, Takane. One question though. What's a lightning dancer?" Haruka asked. Takane curled up into a ball.

"Haruka, don't talk to me. My life is over.." She muttered.

"Sorry." He frowned, "Hey, wanna hang out?"

"S-sure." Takane stuttered.

**Present day Hiroko's POV**

A short boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes peered into the room. He stumbled.

"Welcome." Me, Cici and the other hosts said.

"Oh, it's just a kid." I said.

"And a boy too." Hikaru and Kaoru added.

"Are you lost, little boy? What do you seek from our great palace?" Tamaki asked, deep into the role of an Arabian king.

"Um, are you the king of this place?" The boy asked. "Am I wrong?"

"What did you call me?" Tamaki asked.

"King. I called you king."

"Oh, I am the king! The king of the host club!"

"I am Takaoji Shiro. I want to be your apprentice!"

Everyone was pretty much shocked. The next day, Shiro showed up at the host club, watching Tamaki flirt with girls up close.

"Having him watch him up close like that is a bit worrying." Haruhi murmured.

"Maybe it'll help."

"Just leave them be." Kyoya sighed.

"You, who showed me the forbidden fruit, are like a mermaid princess, bringing light to my sea of loneliness." Tamaki said, gazing into the girl's eyes.

"I'm like a mermaid?" She blushed.

"If you ask me, you kind of remind me of one of the carps at the pond at my house." Shiro said, "Honestly, I wouldn't flirt with a girl like you."

"A carp?" She said, starting to cry.

"No no no! You don't look like a carp! Even if you did, you would still be stunning!"

The more Tamaki tried, the more he failed.

"Shiro-chaaaan!" Honey beamed, glomping the poor kid, "Wanna have some cake with me? We have strawberry and chocolate."

"Get off!" Shiro growled, pushing him off, "What grade are you in?! Why are you wearing a high school uniform?!" I sweat dropped.

"Mitsukini, is there a problem here?"

"No way! You can't go having other friends like that!" He shrieked.

"Oh Hikaru, don't you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?"

"Don't be silly, Kaoru. I already have a brother."

"What?! What is this, Twincest?!" Shiro yelled. Shiro bumped into me.

"Relax, if I got used to all the idiots here, so can you." I said. He stared at me and Haruhi.

"Are you two crossdressers?" He asked.

"He's smarter than he looks." Kaoru said, paling. Once again I became soulless.

"No! Not again!" Cici said, getting my soul and throwing it back at me, "That's the third time this week that has happened!"

"Okay! Shiro, can you carry that tea set for us?" Tamaki laughed nervously, pointing to a tea set on the table.

"Haruhi and Hero are pretty manly, huh?" The twins chorused, "Alright! It's part of your host club training to carry that tea set." Shiro tried picking it up, but ended up breaking it.

"Haruhi, Hiroko, that's another ten percent to your debt."

"HUH?!"

"Oi, you should make _them_ do the chores! Instead, hurry up and teach me how to make a girl happy!" Shiro said.

"What type of attitude is _that_? I'm not letting you off easy for smarting off Hiroko and Haruhi like that. Put him in isolation!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. A giant cage appeared out of nowhere. I sweat dropped.

"Isn't this supposed to be a music room?" Me and Cici asked. The host club gave us puzzled looks.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Shiro yelled, "Is this any way for you to treat an apprentice?!"

"You are going to stay there until you have learned your lesson." Tamaki sighed, drinking some tea, "I took you in as a Host because I thought you wanted to make women happy but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm serious! Completely serious! I want to be a host too!" He said, "Please...I don't have much time." I blinked in surprise when he said that, and walked to him.

"Hey," I murmured, "Why don't you have any time?"

"Because the girl of my dreams is moving away..." He whispered, and looked at Tamaki, "You like girls too...You like to see them smiling so that's why you became a host, right?"

"Please, just teach me, King! You're a genius at it, right?!"

Tamaki stood up.

"Well, you may be partially a brat, but I'll let you become a host! You're a lot like me in many ways!" Tamaki declared.

"You poor kid." Me and Haruhi muttered in unison.

"Great! So you'll turn me into the kind of host that makes women happy?" Shiro beamed, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"A host who cannot make women happy, is no host at all," Tamaki said, "Just think about to best use the material around you."

"Material?"

"At Ouran host club, our fundamental policy is to use our personalities and personal characteristics to meet the needs of our guests. Starting with the 'Princely type' Tamaki...the wild type, the loli-shota type, the 'little devil' types and me, the cool type." Kyoya explained, "Our different personalities create a perfect mix with the addition of the honor student, Haruhi, the natural type, our hostess Cici and the skaterboy type, Hiroko."

"I'm not so sure if we could find a new type these."

"His age suggests the loli-shota type, but wouldn't that confuse him with Honey-senpai?" Hikaru said. Honey was in tears.

"Am I in the way now?" He asked. I patted him on the head, trying to comfort the Loli-shota just a bit.

"No, you're fine. Trust me." I said softly.

"Too tepid!" Renge's voice snapped. Said girl starting rising up on a platform, "To think you'd be lackluster in character analysis, I'm a bit shocked."

"Alright, Renge, then what type would you classify him as? We already have the lolishota type covered with Honey-senpai."

"The term 'shota' can be broken down into many categories but, for his case, he would be in the naughty boy type!"

"The naughty type?" Shiro muttered. The cage started to rise up.

"The essentials of the naughty type include always wearing shorts. Okay!" Renge nodded. "Playing up this attitude with skinned knees and cheeks!"

"Run, like a spoiled child! Make it reckless! When you get there, trip and make it big!"

Shiro did a face plant.

"Are you okay, little boy?" Renge asked, "Okay, now say your line immediately!"

"It's nothing. No big deal."

"Perfect! Just perfect!"

"NEVERMIND!" Shiro shouted, "There's no way I can make her happy with this." He stormed off.

"Her?" Cici murmured, "He must have a crush."

"What a shame. After we coach him, he give up." Renge sighed, disappearing with the platform.

"What a selfish kid, not even appreciating the lessons we gave him."

"Typically, _no one_ would take a liking to a lesson like that."

"And weren't you idiots paying attention?" I added, "He said he needs more time. And he mentioned a girl. Face it, Shiro is in love."

"How'd you–"

"He told me." I said.

"It's true. We should try and get them together!"

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"How did we get to this point?" Hiroko asked, disguised as a middle schooler. Her hair was in a braid with a bright green ribbon.

"We snuck in easily." Honey replied, "Besides, I look like I'm in elementary school dressed like this. So don't worry, Hiro-chan." She smiled a bit.

"It's kinda like we're spies when we're disguised. Like in the Mekakushi Dan.." she murmured, "But why did I have to dress up as a middle schooler?" Honey laughed.

"We're standing out." She sighed, "I think Kaoru and Hikaru are just going to tease me about this. Was there any real reason for these disguises?"

"There _is_ a reason. A damn good reason." Kaoru said.

"Let's go this way, Hiro-chan!"

"So cute..." Kaoru smiled, "It's like she's a little doll."

"Basically, you just wanted to see her in that."

Tamaki sweat dropped.

"This is it! Shiro-chan's classroom. When I was elementary, this was my classroom too!"

Hiroko looked around.

"There's no one here,"

"Oh really?" Tamaki said, walking in.

"This takes me back, I wonder if my graffiti is still here..." Kaoru said.

"The school changes out desks each year," Kyoya stated.

"Lets go to the cafeteria after this. And the gymnasium too!"

Cici could see that Hiroko was really annoyed. Haruhi noticed too.

"If you guys are coming in at large numbers, then why bother with the disguises?" She asked.

"Who cares?"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"If it's the teacher..."

"It'll be real pain explaining why we're here..."

"Shh! Be quiet! Zip your lips!" Cici, Hiroko, and Haruhi whispered in unison. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru did as told. _Theyre so cute!_ The three boys thought.

"Looks like he's gone." Hiroko said.

"But, now that we've snuck in, how are we going to find out about Shiro-kun?" Cici asked.

"Here's something interesting," Kyoya said, gaining all of the host club's attention. They looked at a photo.

"Classical music club, huh?" Hiroko added, "And I bet that's the girl he's crushing on." She pointing to the girl in the picture.

"He seems to be enjoying himself."

With that, they headed to where Shiro was.

"Hello miss, do you know where Shiro is?" Tamaki asked. Shiro saw them and stormed out to them.

"Listen–"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get him."

"OI! Let go of me!" Shiro growled as Tamaki carried him over his shoulder. They got to the music room and let go of him.

"You wanted to join the host club to make women happy, right? But you had your eyes set on one in particular." Tamaki said.

"And I'm sure all she would want is to play the piano with you." Hiroko said. He stared at her.

"For the next few days, you shall practice the piano with me during recess and after school." Tamaki said, gesturing to a grand piano. A couple days later, and his crush, Hina, walked in.

"Welcome!"

"We've been expecting you, Hina-chan." Hiroko said, " And so has your friend here." Shiro have a shy wave. Soon they started to play the piano.

However ten days later, Shiro was seen at the host club, entertaining Tamaki's customers. Hiroko watched as Tamaki looked like he was about to explode.

"Um, should we be worried about Boss?" She sweat dropped.

"Nope!"

Ene appeared on her phone screen, and started talking.

"Ene, you were human?" Hiroko said as she walked home, "That explains why you don't act like a computer program."

"Yeah, it's true."

"Wait–should I start calling you Takane or Ene?" Hiroko asked.

"Ene's fine. Besides, two years ago I was still Takane. And Haruka...I don't know where he is, but Konoha looks like the game character he created." Ene replied.

"That means...Konoha _is_ Haruka. Just with amnesia." Hiroko said, "Later Ene!" Hiroko's phone screen faded into black and Ene went back to Shintaro's phone. Hiroko's Eye ability activated and she headed straight for home.

"Red eyes, like in the legend." A girl with brown hair and a red scarf murmured, unseen by anyone. "Where are you, and what are you doing, _Azami_?"

* * *

**Haruhi: Another cliffhanger? Okay, things just got interesting.**

**Next time in "In a daze"...**

**_"How the heck did we get lost in a water park? And wheres Honey-senpai?"_**

**_"Great, I'm stuck here with Kano the deceiver and I can't swim. What's next?"_**

**_"Kano! Where are you?!"_**

**The host club will be waiting for you!**


	7. Jungle pool SOS!

**Hello people of the internet! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Kano: yeah! And I guest star in the chapter, the almighty Deceiver Kano Shuuya~! XD**

***sweat drop* we don't own Mekaku city actors or Ouran Host Club! **

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Are we dreaming? Because last time I checked, Japan doesn't have any tropics." Haruhi said. Hiroko nodded and tried to recall the events that happened before they had ended up in a water resort.

**_Flashback (a couple days earlier)_**

" Geez, I wish that we could go to a water resort. I'm so bored!" Cici sighed. Hiroko froze.

"What's wrong, Hiroko?" Cici asked.

"It's nothing." The black haired girl said, nervousness still evident in her voice. Suddenly, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori–yes, Mori– appeared, and dragged the trio to a limo.

"Thank you Mori-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki nodded.

"Time to pick out a bathing suit!" Hikaru chimed, "We brought all of mom's latest designs." Hiroko sweat dropped.

"What the heck? Are we going to–"

"A water park? Yep!" Honey beamed.

"I'm going to kill you two." Hiroko growled, "Hey, can I bring one of my old friends?"

"Sure."

"T-thanks," she got put her phone, and dialed a number. Her green eyes scanned over the swimsuits, disliking that majority of them were pink. She has never been a fan of pink.

_"Yo, Kuroi~!"_

"Hey Kano," Hiroko said, "I just got invited to hang out at a water park. Wanna come?" There was a short silence before Kano bust out laughing.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The hysterical laughter made everyone sweat drop. Hiroko was ready to punch a wall. Or Kano at this point.

_"But...you can't swim!"_ He gasped, still laughing a bit.

"I know that. Just come over before I change I mind and get Kido to slap you." She said warningly.

"Okay, Kuroi! Bye bye!" Little did she know, Kano had his phone on speakerphone, so now Shintaro was cracking up before receiving a insult from his sister Momo.

"I pick this one." She said in a monotone, pointing to a jade green one piece. It had light green leaf signs.

"Not bad."

"Excellent choice! It helps show how flat chested you are~!" Kano said–eyeing the swimsuit. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned, meeting their new best friend.

"Shut up." She hissed, throwing a icy glare at the blond boy. After Cici and Haruhi had picked their swimsuits, they walked to the pool, only to be stopped by Tamaki, Hikaru, Kano, and Kaoru.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's with you staring at girls?" Hiroko dead panned.

"Just put on your hoodie." Kaoru ordered, shoving her gray hoodie in her arms. She slipped it on, and walked away. Tamaki did the same thing to Haruhi: make her put on a jacket/hoodie.

"Wow boss, I thought you would be all, 'I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!'" Hikaru teased.

"OH, so that means you wouldn't mind if I wore this, right boss?" Cici asked, wearing a red bikini. He did an anime fall.

"Cici 1, Tamaki 0!" Cici said.

**_Present time_**

"Haru-chan! Hiro-chan! Cici-chan! Kano-chan! Wanna go swimming with me and Takashi?" Honey called.

"I don't know. Wait–why are you wearing that?" Kano asked, pointing to the bunny themed swim ring. Honey laughed in reply.

"It just looks cuter this way, right?" He beamed. Hiroko smiled.

"Yeah, it does."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Renge's laughter resounded.

"That couldn't be..." Hiroko mumbled, eyeing the rising platform, "Is she a stalker?!"

"I don't think that Honey is being so innocent. Try putting an 'I' in front of the sentence Renge said. They did and froze.

"What's with the tattoo?"

"I'm cosplaying as Lala!" She beamed, "But you should give Hoeny-senpai more credit." And with that, she disappeared.

Suddenly, Tamaki was hit in the face with a stream of ice cold water. The twins grinned, with water guns in hand.

"Oi, Hero! Catch!" Kaoru said, tossing one into the air. Hiroko caught it easily, a devilish glint in her bright green eyes.

"I am not participating in such a childish act." Tamaki stated.

"Hey Hero, Cici, Haruhi, I say it's time we got married!" Hikaru joked. Kano grabbed a water gun and shouted, "KANO SAYS NO!" while successfully soaking Kaoru.

"DADDY SAYS NO!" Tamaki added, and aimed the weapon at the twins, "DONT CORRUPT MY DAUGHTERS, YOU SHADY TWINS!" Suddenly, Tamaki and Kano were hit in the face with some water, shot by someone that couldnt be seen.

"Oh no fair, Kuroi~! You're using your Eye power to disappear!" Kano whined. Hiroko smirked. Only people with an Eye power could see her when she was invisible.

"Guilty is charged." She shrugged.

"Wahhh! My Kuroi is becoming corrupted!" Kano bawled, glomping Hiroko with fake tears. The black haired girl pushed him off, and Cici got out a baseball bat. Then she hit Kano with it, instantly knocking the blond unconscious.

"Nice shot!" Hiroko beamed, and ran off, still having a water gun battle with the twins.

"Taking a break, huh?" Haruhi said, as Mori walked over to her. He nodded and glanced at Honey, who was swimming with Cici.

Now Tamaki, who was also in the water gun fight, accidentally ran into a tiki pole. The tiki came to life with lights and a tsunami like wave appeared, dragging Cici and Honey to some unknown direction.

"Mitsukini!" Mori said, alarmed.

"Cici!" Hikaru yelled, accidentally pushing Hiroko into the water. Kano woke up and his catlike eyes widened as he dragged the black haired girl up to the surface. She coughed violently, getting up.

"Hero?" Kaoru asked. Hiroko took in a shaky breath. Kano placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Im...I'm fine." She breathed. Kyoya called his secret police force.

"We have to find Cici and Honey-senpai. Now, there's a lot of undeveloped parts of the facility, so be cautious."

"Roger that!" Hiroko said, determination flashing in her eyes. However, when they tried to walk somewhere, there was a crocodile or a snake. Hiroko, being terrified of snakes, jumped into Kano's arms without thinking.

"Hehehe~! Kuroi's scared!" He laughed. She was definitely doomed.

"You and the Host club will be the death of me." She muttered, not looking him in the eyes. Mori stared at him, carrying Haruhi.

* * *

**_Hiroko's POV_**

I was starting fall asleep as the rain poured down and Kyoya told us about Mori and Honey being cousins and stuff. Hikaru seemed really worried about Cici. And Kaoru kept glaring at Kano as he attempted to carry me. I kinda had to walk and lean on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hey, she's starting to fall asleep. Mind if I carry her?" Kano asked, ready to probably drop me on the pavement. I braced myself of impact but it never came. Instead, he held me in a warm embrace.

"Stupid deceiver." I muttered.

"Kukuku~! At least I can swim." He teased.

"Great, I'm stuck here with Kano, and we're lost." I said bitterly.

"It can't be that bad," Haruhi said.

"Oh no, you obviously haven't met Kano Shuuya. He's a deceiving, lying, perverted jerk!" I replied. She sweat dropped.

"What a mean thing to say, Kuroi~!"

"Why does he call you by your last name?" Kaoru asked, glaring daggers at the deceiver. He smirked, like always. His catlike eyes glowed red for a few seconds before fading into their original gold.

"In our group, our last names are like code names." Kano said. _What kind of group is Hiroko in?_ He wondered.

"So...you haven't told us. How are you able to disappear and control water?" Hikaru asked. Mori nodded.

"Oh! You saw it too! The 'Recalling Eyes' ability is the only one that can be used an offensive power! Remember when you met her? When she almost died drowning? Well..." Kano chuckled nervously, "She can't swim. But she wanted to help. So, like me, Kuroi ended up with a power."

Everyone became silent.

"Sorry. I have the ability 'Deceiving Eyes'." He added, "Besides, our leader can disappear." As Kano started talking, I pushed him away and ran off.

"Hero!"

"Kuroi!"

Sadly, I only ran into some guy with Mori and Haruhi. They were surrounded by people in uniforms.

"Target sighted! Take the boy and eliminate any suspicious figures!" One said. Suddenly, he was knocked over by Honey swinging on a vine.

"Honey-senpai!"

He started fighting them and won. The guys starting bowing in respect.

"Don't you dare mess with my friends!" he said and turned to me. Flashing a smile, he hugged me like he would to Usa-chan. Cici walked to us.

"Hi guys! What took ya so long?" she beamed.

"Hiro-chan! Haru-chan! Takashi! I found you!" Honey beamed, and walked to his cousin, "I guess you were pretty lonely without me, huh?" He ruffled Mori's hair.

"Sorta."

"Hero, you can't swim?" Kaoru asked. I gave a defeated sigh.

"Yeah. I cant. I don't swim, I sink and drown." I said in a monotone.

"Then I'll teach you!" He laughed, dragging me to the water. I swear, if I don't drown, I'm going to kill him. Mori threw a inflatable raft at me.

"Thanks." I sweat dropped.

"Wait–Hiroko, how come you never learned how to swim?" Cici asked.

"My mom and dad never had time to teach me," I shrugged, "I don't see them that much." Then Kaoru took off my hoodie and pulled me into the water.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I growled, glaring at him, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No. But you need to get used to the water temperature." Kaoru said calmly.

"Its freezing," I shivered. He noticed and hugged me for some reason.

"Looks like Kuroi has a crush~!"

Okay, it's official. I am so doomed. And besides, anyone else would be blushing too if they were being hugged by a shirtless guy!

A little while later, I had learned how a swim a bit. Honey and Mori were also swimming, Hikaru, Kano, and Tamaki were having a water gun fight (again), and as for Kyoya and Haruhi..Kyoya was being the shadow king he is and Haruhi was just walking.

"That's it! You're doing great."

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." I glowered. I must of got sidetracked because the next thing I knew, I was sinking.

"Hero? Hero! Gah, don't scare me like that!" Kaoru panicked, pulling me back to the surface. I stared at him, "I keep forgetting you can't really swim." His eyes shone with worry.

"I'm fine, Kaoru." I said gently, trying to calm him down.

"Okay." He whispered, and we walked out. He draped a white tower over my shoulders.

"You know, I would like to go to a real beach sometime." Haruhi murmured.

"Yeah, me too!" Cici added.

"Sounds like fun." I said, smiling at Kaoru.

"Yeah. I guess..."

* * *

**Aww! Cute fluffy scene with Kaoru and Hiroko! XD **

**_Next time in "In a daze"..._**

**_"Hey Haruhi, dont you think this crab is CRAB-tivating?"_**

**_"WHAT KIND OF BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE IN A WARDROBE?!"_**

**The host club will be waiting for you! **


	8. The Sun, the sea and the host club!

**Hiroko: okay! I'm doing the intro this time!**

**AW! No fair!**

**Hiroko: *rolls eyes* We don't own Mekaku city actors or Ouran high school Club. We also dont own ShadowHunterCici02's OC Cici Yukishiro. **

* * *

**_Normal POV _**

A girl with dark brown hair and a red scarf smiled at a certain black haired girl as she walked along side on a darkened sidewalk. Street lights illuminated their shadows, giving off a mysterious and eerie vibe.

"So, you ended up being yourself, huh?" The girl said, "It's kinda of lonely here. No one can see me. What a pity..." She pouted and brightened up.

"What makes you assume I'm _me_?" Hiroko asked.

"Don't worry! You're the only one that can save him! What was that boy's name? Kaito was it?"

"His name is Kaoru," Hiroko corrected, her green eyes shining with a bit of annoyance. The brunette giggled.

"You're starting to remember," she spoke, "Usually, people remember me bit by bit, little by little. But in your memory, I'm just a hazy figure." Hiroko's eyes widened.

"Come back soon, kay?" The scarf wearing girl said, her brown eyes glowing red, "Don't forget what happened today."

"Hey! Can I ask you something?" Hiroko said.

"What?"

"Who were you a Hero to?" She asked.

"Ah, Hiroko, you forgot again? I used to be the founder of the Mekakushi Dan," the brown haired girl started to vanish.

"Wait–!"

...

...

...

"AYANO!"

Hiroko shot up, fully awake and remembering the dream–no, nightmare she just had. She gripped her light green peace sign blanket tightly.

There was no "Ayano". There was no girl that wore a red scarf and used to be her babysitter two years ago.

_Just a nightmare_.

She glanced at the lime green and white striped alarm clock. Why did that dream have to wake her up at _three in the morning_?!

"Just a dream." She breathed, partially dazed. She sighed and heard a knock at the door.

"Morning cousin." A boy with dark blue hair and gray eyes yawned, "What's wrong? I heard you yelling."

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep, Kento." She said, ruffling his hair. The blunet just stared at her.

"You had a nightmare." He narrowed his eyes, stating the obvious. She frowned. _Geez, my cousins are like mind readers._

"..."

"..."

"Wanna play Mario Brothers?" He smirked. She grinned.

"You're on! Race ya!" She laughed, running through the hallway. She was glad it was the weekend. Sadly, it was only a Saturday.

* * *

**Two days later**

"The beach?" Haruhi said, looking up from the book she was previously reading. Hiroko also looked up from her phone, playing a game called "headphone actor".

"Yes, the beach!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"The beach..." She murmured, taking off her headphones, seeing the devilish look in the twins's eyes.

"Hero, Haruhi, you said before..." Kaoru began.

"That you wouldn't mind going to a _real_ beach."

"Did we say that?" Hiroko and Haruhi sweat dropped. The twins frowned.

"Yeah, you two did! So..."

"We've prepared some swimsuits for you!"

"I swear, if I don't drown first, I'll kill you, Kaoru." Hiroko growled, her eyes flashing red and a bottle of water exploding in his face. Cici laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Isn't this one cute?" Hikaru asked, pointing to a light pink ruffled swimsuit. Hiroko glared in disgust.

"I HATE pink." The skater host said in a monotone.

"I think that this would look good on Haru-chan!" Honey declared, pointing to a blue collared swimsuit.

"You don't get it, Honey-senpai?" The twins sang, "Just wearing this guy's uniform helps cover up that fact that both Hero and Haruhi are as flat as a board."

"A one piece like that would only invite tears, by marking how obvious how pathetic her figure is,"

"Sure, Hero's fit," Kaoru added, "But terribly flat chested."

"Because of that, we carefully selected this separate piece swim suit. You see, the frills do a perfect job of covering up the absence of any bust! And this white swimsuit looks identical! That means Haruhi and Hero will be twins!"

"YOU PERVERTS!" Hiroko glowered, water dragons starting to chase the twins.

"SORRY!" The twins screamed in horror, running like crazy people. Then Tamaki appeared with a baseball bat. He whacked the twins with it, sending them into the atmosphere.

"Don't sexually harass my daughters, you shady twins! Enough of that!"

"Thanks now GIVE ME BACK MY BASEBALL BAT!" Cici ordered, not happy that the blond had stolen said weapon. Tamaki sadly handed over the baseball bat.

"So, we're not going to the beach?" The twins asked, disappointment in their eyes.

"Who said we aren't going?" Tamaki said.

"Oh! Then you _do_ want to go!" The twins replied.

"Can Usa-chan come too?"

"I have no objections." Kyoya said simply, writing in his notebook.

"So you mean, we're really going?" Hiroko asked. Tamaki grinned.

"Yep! Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

"So, why Okinawa?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Kyoya's family had a private beach here." Tamaki explained.

"I don't see why you're complaining. This place looks amazing!" Hiroko said in awe.

"Its a beautiful place, huh?" Honey said, walking with Usa-chan. Cici and Hikaru were walking by each other.

"Yeah." Mori replied.

"But as long as we're going somewhere, why not..." The twins began.

"The Caribbean?" Hikaru suggested.

"Or Fiji?" Kaoru offered.

"Do you think commoners like Haruhi and Hiroko would carry around a passport?" Kyoya replied.

"Ahh, that makes sense."

"You guys are rude." Haruhi muttered.

_**A little while later...**_

"It's so pretty out here." Tamaki murmured, his hair bangs swaying in the wind. He sat with a customer on a rock, admiring the aquamarine ocean and clear blue sky.

"Tamaki-kun, being alone, looking out to sea, with you like this is like a dream."

"It is no dream. If I could have my way though, I'd wish I could appear in your dreams tonight." Tamaki said, in host mode.

"Tamaki-kun..."

A beach ball soared through the air, landing by Kaoru's feet. It started to roll away, and he started to chase after it.

"Wait up, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, running after his twin brother.

"Sorry! I'll get the ball!" Hikaru replied, laughing. The twins kept running.

"Wait up!"

"It's not me, the ball's rolling away!" Kaoru said as they ran along side the shore of the beach. The host club was on traveling business. A bored Hiroko and Haruhi sat with Cici, chatting as a crab scurried away under the shade of an umbrella.

"Why?"

"I thought that this was supposed to be a vacation." Haruhi, and Hiroko said in unison, obviously not happy.

"Your two shot time is up. Next please." Kyoya said, talking to a line of girls fangirling over Tamaki.

"Why _are_ we conducting host activities at the beach, anyways?" Hiroko whined.

"Um, Kuroi-kun, Haruhi-kun, aren't you going to go swim?" One of Hiroko's customers, Mei, asked.

"No. We're sorry." Hiroko said, "Besides, I rather look at the sea."

"Well, would it be okay we joined you?" Mei asked.

"How come?" Haruhi asked, flashing a host smile, "You're wearing cute swimsuits and all."

"We were completely fooled, huh?" Hikaru said, glancing at Cici.

"Yeah, who would of thought he would of brought guests with us?"

"I invited club members along for free, so be sure to perform your services."

"But with guests here..."

"Hero and Haruhi wont able to wear their swimsuits." Kaoru complained. Tamaki grinned, lounging on a beach chair.

"Do you two honestly think I would allow my daughter to be seen a swimsuit, exposed to your eyes?" He said. Inside Tamaki's brain theater, he imagined Haruhi and him walking on the beach at sunset. They pausedd for a second, the summer like breeze blowing through Tamaki's golden hair.

"Its a really pretty sunset." Haruhi said, "I wish we could stay like this and watch it together forever."

In real life, Tamaki was blushing and still in his dream world.

"Ah, something along those lines! That would be too much, huh?"

"Is Tamaki alright?" One of Tamaki's customers asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru said.

"It's just his normal condition." Hikaru added.

"Haru-chan! Cici-chan! Hiro-chan!" Honey called, drawing Hiroko, Cici and Haruhi's attention as they walked over to him, "Let's go hellfish shunting!"

"I think you meant 'shellfish hunting'." Cici sweat dropped, "Besides, I don't think this is the type of beach that has shellfish..." She looked around to see a couple crabs.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" The trio shrieked in unison. Mori glanced over a rock, to see Kyoya and the Black Onion police squad. They were passing down buckets of shellfish.

"Mori-senpai, my private police force brought some shellfish to make up for happened at the water resort."

"Amazing! What a haul!" Honey beamed.

"Wow! We're having seafood tonight!" Hiroko said.

"Guys! Check dinner out! It's going to be a major haul! It's going to be awesome!" Cici hollered, attracting attention. Haruhi was too stunned to speak.

"Well, you four seem to be enjoying yourselves, so I guess it's fine." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Senpai! We're having a major haul for dinner! it's going to be great!" Haruhi beamed. Tamaki picked up a crab.

"Haruhi, don't you think this crab is CRAB-tivating?" he joked. Kyoya wrote the joke down.

"Yeah!"

"You're so cute..." He said. Suddenly, a insect started crawl on the crab.

"Cen.."

"Ti...

"Pede!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

The customers bolted away from Tamaki, along with the twins and a somehow smiling Honey. Haruhi and Hiroko rolled their eyes.

"Don't look at me, I'm not touching a bug." Hiroko said.

"Me neither." Cici said, making a face.

"Fine." Haruhi sighed, picked up the menacing beast–I mean bug– and tossed it by a rock.

"Wow. Now Haruhi, I know most girls aren't the bug loving type, but couldn't you take it easy on the little guy?"

"Oh come on, it takes more then that to kill a bug." Haruhi said, annoyance lacing her voice. For some odd reason, Hiroko and Cici felt extremely annoyed by this. A sudden wave of appeared and drenched the twins. Tamaki simply walked away with Haruhi.

"WHAT THE–" Hikaru paused before turning to the two now glaring girls. Cici and Hiroko had combined their powers of hydrokinesis (controlling water) to soak the Hitachiin twins to the bone.

"The toys are mad..." Kaoru sweat dropped.

"We...are not...your toys." Hiroko growled.

"Usually girls have a different reaction to bugs," Hikaru said.

"Isn't there anything that those girls are afraid of?" Tamaki wondered out loud, giving the twins an idea.

"Sir! Sir! We just thought of an interesting game! Want to play?" They smirked, "We call it the 'Who can find Haruhi's, Hero's and Cici's weakness?' Game!"

"That sounds horrible!"

"Yeah, you're right. They'd only show her weakness to someone really...really close to them."

"What are the rules?!" Tamaki said, demanded to know.

"Now, that's more like it!" Hikaru grinned.

"The deadline is tomorrow at sunset! Whoever finds out their weaknesses, wins." Kaoru added.

"I'll give out the prizes," Kyoya said, childhood pictures of Cici, Hiroko and Haruhi in hand. Now all of the three hosts were _very_ interested.

"We're in on this too!" Honey beamed.

"I guess we're all playing this game." Kyoya said, waving the pictured around so Tamaki couldn't steal them.

"Kyo-chan, how did you get those pictures?"

"Oh, I have my ways," he said smugly.

And so, the game began.

"I've heard this place is haunted by ghosts and the only way people can find this cave is during low tide. Up to now, they say that people have drowned down there." Hikaru said, "What was that?!" He pointed to a mysterious figure.

A skeleton hand was placed on Haruhi's shoulder.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" The customers screeched. Cici and Hiroko sweat dropped.

"What's wrong with you? I thought all people were scared of ghosts!" Hikaru whined.

"But we've never seen a _real_ ghost!" They said in unison. Next up was Honey. His strategy was confined spaces.

"Is it really safe to drive a truck like this?" Haruhi said, nervousness obvious.

"Yep!" the door closed.

"..."

"...

"IM SCARED OF DARK CONFINED SPACES! HELP!"

Next up was Mori...

"Um Mori, what's with the mori?" Hiroko dead panned, knowing that "Mori" can also translated into the word "harpoon". He sweat dropped. Cici was looking annoyed.

"This game is pretty useless, the toys aren't even reacting to anything." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored." Hikaru replied, "I wonder, what kind of heroines are Cici, Haruhi and Hero?"

"Guys! I found some rat snakes! They'll flip when they see these!" Tamaki declared.

"Anyone would be creeped out by those."

"Wait..." Kaoru said, "I thought there were no rat snakes in Okinawa."

Back with Haruhi, Cici and Hiroko, the trio were walking along side the shore, with Haruhi occasionally stopping to collect some shellfish.

"Another sidedish!" She cheered. Hiroko swore she could of heard Kaoru call her a toy.

* * *

**_Hiroko's POV_**

I swear, if he calls me a toy one time, I'm going to snap. Trying to hide how hurt I am that he only seems to like Haruhi, I put on a grin, just like Kano would use his "Deceiving Eyes" power as a mask.

"Hey Kuroi-kun! You should come up here, the breeze feels great!" A customer said from a cliff.

"Be careful!" I said, climbing up the cliff. That's when some perverts showed up. Cici had also ran up the cliff. _What should I do?_ I thought frantically and saw a bucket of shellfish.

"OI!" I yelled, throwing the bucket at one of the perverts. Haruhi sprinted up and held yet another bucket of shellfish. The jerk let out a yowl of pain and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket.

"Think you're so tough?"

"Run, quickly!" I shouted. Cici paled, "Cici, you have to run too!"

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"ENOUGH!" I growled, getting free from his grip. I was about to run away until the jerks pushed me, Haruhi, and Cici into the water.

"CICI!"

"HARUHI!"

"HIROKO!"

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru had jumped into the water and after we got back to the shore, i had realized Kaoru was carrying me. He draped a towel over me and gazed at me with tears in his eyes. Was he...crying? According to Kyoya, the guests were back at the hotel or something.

"Kaoru?" I murmured.

"I already told you, don't scare me like that!"

"I can't believe you and Haruhi did something so reckless like that!" Hikaru shouted, "Cici, you had me worried sick!"

"Its not anyone's fault! We were there and we had to do something!" Cici said, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're not like Honey-senpai! You're not a karate champion!"

"I know that but I can control water like Hiroko so I'm not completely defenseless!" Cici yelled. "YOU DONT EVEN KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ME, YOU RICH JERKS!" Hikaru paled.

Let's just say...Haruhi, Cici and I are going to be ignoring those idiots known as Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It's looks so gloomy outside." Honey said as before I walked to the door, accompanied by Haruhi and Cici.

"Oh come on, boss. It's your fault for picking a fight with Haruhi."

"HA! Like you have room to talk, Hikaru!"

"Same for you, Kaoru!"

"You know what? I'm not hungry," I told Mori. He narrowed his eyes.

"I agree with Hiroko," Cici said.

"Hmm." Mori opened the door, pushing me, Haruhi and Cici into the dining room.

"Woah, thats a pretty dress, Haru-chan!" Honey said.

"Thanks. I don't know why my dad packed this." Haruhi replied.

"That's awesome! Way to go, Haruhi's dad!" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. I looked in the ground, decked out in my usual outfit: my gray hoodie, mint green sneakers, a light green sHirt and a black skirt. The only difference now was that I had the number "10" on the collar, dark gray leggings, and silver headphones. I hooked up my headphones to my iPhone, and picked out the song "Daze" by Jin, my favorite artist.

"Hiro-chan, what's wrong?" Honey asked.

"Nothing." I murmured, my bangs covering my face.

"Well, let's dig in!" Honey said, gesturing to our seafood dinner. I didn't eat much, and neither did Cici. I can't say the same for Haruhi though. We were right across from Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi at right by Tamaki.

"Hey! I don't think you should eat too much sea food!" Tamaki cringed.

"Yeah! And why are you two so mad at us?!" Hikaru and Kaoru added.

"Oh, I thought we weren't speaking." Haruhi dead panned, "Hey Cici, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it must of been the wind." Cici said, and the second Hikaru winked at her, she starting swearing in some language.

"I don't understand what you're saying, but you're right." I sighed. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"I was speaking Irish." Cici sais.

"Cool," I grinned, giving her a thumbs up. The next thing we knew, we all got hugged tightly by the host club.

"I don't feel so well.."

I saw that coming. Quickly, Hikaru and Kaoru helped Haruhi to a bathroom and I took that as a signal to go to my room. I looked through my playlist and sighed. Walking out of the room, I realized something: Kyoya was staring at me.

"Kyoya-senpai?" I said, "What're you doing up?"

"Just walking," he replied, "Hey can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"What's your weakness? Or your greatest fear? Kaoru and the rest of the hosts want to know." Kyoya replied, leaning down to me.

"Snakes. I'm afraid of snakes."

"How ironic, considering that your power comes from a snake from a medusa." Kyoya chuckled.

"I know that." I said, "I just don't like snakes."

"Thanks." He replied, satisfied that I told him my greatest fear. A roar of thunder pierced the silence and Kyoya walked away. I walked into another room to see Cici with Hikaru. I can tell she's not fan of thunderstorms. He kept glancing at Haruhi's door.

"Hey Hero." Kaoru greeted, ruffling my hair. I glared at him.

"Go away." I growled, and stormed off into my room. Then I noticed Cici looked a bit depressed. So I walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Cici. She just sighed, "Oi, devil twin number one, shoo." Hikaru shot me a funny look.

"Shoo, fly! Shoo! Scram!" I ordered, pushing Hikaru and Kaoru away. After I did that, I sat down by Cici.

"So, what's up?"

"I think I like Hikaru..." She mumbled, blushing.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I shrieked.

"Why are you freaking out?!"

"I don't freakin know!"

"..."

Soon we ended up laughing.

"Man, I'm such a idiot sometimes." I snickered.

"But it's true, I like Hikaru. But he only has eyes for Haruhi." Cici said, looking downcast.

"Nonsense! Tamaki likes her!" I replied, "It's too obvious!" Cici smiled.

"Hey, speaking of Haruhi, where is she?" Cici asked. I shrugged and we ran over to where all the guys were.

"Wow, who knew Boss was such a S&M pervert?"

"NO! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Tamaki's voice rang. The next day, we packed up for home.

"You need to watch you're back, Haruhi. Apparently, Boss is the king of all perverts."

"I told you, I was just trying to help with her fear of thunder!" Tamaki whined as me, Cici and Haruhi stepped into the car.

"Well, now we know what S&M is." Haruhi and I said in chibimode. The car was starting to drive away.

"WAAAAAAAIT! DONT FORGET MEEEE!"

* * *

**next time in "In a daze"...**

**_"We gotta get out of here! And while we're at it, let's cheer up Hibiya!"_**

**_"Oi, Obaasan, leave me alone!"_**

**_"Where's Hero?!"_**

**The host club will be waiting for you!**


	9. A challenge from lobelia

**Tamaki: where's the author?**

***sweat drop* Im right here. Tamaki, disclaimer if you please!**

**Tamaki: got it! We do not own Mekaku City actors, or Ouran high school host club! Also, ShadowHunterCici02's OC's main theme song is "God Bless" by Aya Hirano and Hiroko's main theme is "Daze" by Jin! **

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Huh? Theres no afternoon classes today?" Hiroko asked and Haruhi in unison, shocked. Cici could tell Hiroko was really happy though, because that meant she could skateboard through the halls.

"Oh, you didn't know, Kuroi-kun?" A girl said, "For today and tomorrow, the school is holding a cultural festival!"

"Yeah! Drama schools and choral clubs from other schools have been invited!"

"It's a big annual event we have." Another girl added.

"Cool." The skater boy type grinned, flashing the girl a thumbs up.

"Huh? You never had any?" Hikaru asked Renge.

"It's the most preferred drink in the host club currently." Kaoru said.

"If you call yourself a manager, you have to drink it." Hikaru sighed.

"I-I have heard of instant coffee before. It's the kind where the beans are already ground right?"

"Bzzzt!"

"Thats completely different. Instant coffee has no actual beans in it! You just mix the powder in hot water and drink it like that. t's like coffee but with no real robust to it." Hikaru explained.

"It's an incredible product."

"Still, it's strangely satisfying. Oh, speaking of which, the club's stock is out." Kaoru said. He and Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and Hiroko.

"Hero, Haruhi, go buy some instant coffee."

"How does that work?" Cici sweat dropped.

"Because they know where they sell it." Hikaru explained.

"I buy instant coffee a lot, you know." She said.

"We've been serving it to the guests lately." Kaoru replied.

"It's your job! It's your job!" Kaoru cheered.

"Isn't that cultural exposition going to start soon?" Hiroko dead panned. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed an annoyed Hiroko and Haruhi out of the classroom.

"It's free participation. So you don't have to go."

"With that being said...come back safely!" The twins said happily in unison.

"Stupid rich people..." Haruhi muttered under her breath as they walked out.

"Thanks for all you do, Cici-chan, Kuroi-kun and Haruhi-kun!" A girl named Ami said.

"No prob." Hiroko replied.

"They can't even buy their own coffee!" Haruhi complained.

"Still, Hikaru and Kaoru look like they're enjoying themselves." Another girl named Rina smiled.

"Good for them." Cici beamed. Hiroko paused.

"Enjoying themselves?"

"Yep! We've been in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru since middle school," Ami explained, "But they've never been as friendly with the rest of the class until now."

"It's like they never wanted anyone to get close." Rina added, "I don't think they liked school that much."

"I think it was when they joined the host club, they started to talk to us. Little by little, haven't they?"

"Yeah."

Cici glanced over to the twins to see them laughing. Hiroko looked at Cici with a knowing smirk. Cici rolled her eyes.

A bit later, Hiroko had bought some instant coffee with Haruhi. They remembered the girl's words.

_"It's especially when you and Kuroi-kun came to this school, that they've opened up to us."_

Hiroko glanced at the sky, and accidentally bumped into a tall girl. She fell to the ground.

"Sorry! It would be a shame if any harm came your way, miss!" The tall girl said. Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Thanks?" She said with Haruhi and ran off.

Two girls walked to the music room. When they opened the door, it revealed the Host club in knight cosplay.

"Welcome!"

"Well, well, girls from another school, are you? I wonder if we haven't startled our first time guests." Tamaki said, "I'm glad you came here, Princesses."

"Ah, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would be the brave knight to protect you, even at the expense of my own life!" He declared.

"My, at the expense of his life, he says?" One of the girls said dryly, "What an arrogant statement. I wonder if he thinks that's what makes a woman happy."

"What can you do, Sister Suzuran?"

"Men are lower life forms who prize their honor more than anything else. They take their futility in not being able to protect their kind and turn into something that suits them. Isn't it condescending?"

Hiroko took that as an insult because most of her cousins are boys. And her closest friends (Kano, Seto, Konoha, Shintaro) are all boys

"My what a clever girl you are, Hinagiku."

"That's pretty harsh you know? Well, what would you like me to tell you?" Tamaki asked.

"Good question. In my case it would be 'I would never leave my lover alone'!" A certain tall girl said, dragging an annoyed Hiroko and a confused Haruhi, "'If we would to fight, let fight together! If we prevail not, we shall meet our fate together'!" The girl tried dancing with Haruhi, who was carrying a bag of instant coffee like Hiroko.

"'Even though I perish, I shall never leave your side!'"

"That's a bit dramatic, don't ya think?" Hiroko said in a monotone.

Tamaki started freaking out when the tall girl kissed Haruhi and Hiroko's hand. Hiroko paled.

"Benibara-sama, youre late."

"And where did you find these adorable ladies?" Suzuran asked.

"Oh, just over there. They both may be dressed as boys, but look here. Such clear, maiden eyes!"

"Let me go." Hiroko growled, getting free from Benibara's grip.

"Wow! Their skin is flawless!"

"Such pretty raven black hair!"

Hiroko was getting more annoyed by the minute and was thinking of dubbing these strange girls as "The crazy stalker girls". Besides, if they tried comparing her hair to the medusa's hair, it would be pretty obvious that Hiroko's hair would be shorter, since the medusa's goes down to her ankles while Hiroko's stops near the middle of her back.

"HEY! Dont go touching my Hiroko and Haruhi without my permission!" Tamaki roared.

"Hands off, you idiot!" Benibara roared, punching the poor host king. He scrambled back to the host club.

"S-she hit me! That was violent!" Tamaki wailed.

"Tama-chan, buck up!"

"They're even more feeble than we heard." Benibara sighed, "Just a bunch fools in a club."

"Judging from your uniforms, I'm guessing you're from Lobelia Girl's academy."

"And theres a hostess here." Benibara said.

"Expections can be made," Cici said, rolling her eyes. Benibara looked closer and gasped.

"It's you!"

"Um... what?" Cici sweat dropped.

"Ladies, this is her, the fair maiden actress of Ireland!" Benibara said with wide eyes. Cici laughed nervously.

"Um, you must be mistaking me for someone else because I am clearly NOT Irish, I'm Japanese and I'm clearly not an act–" Cici said but was interrupted by Benibara.

"She was rumored to be one of the best in her country! She would wow the crowd with her deep acting! She would reduce the audiences to tears with her beautiful dramatic performance of Juliet–"

"I told you, I am not an actress!" Cici replied, "I'm just a normal school girl so leave me in peace–"

"Ladies this is Caoimhe Yukishiro,the accclaimed actress from Ireland." Benibara beamed.

"I am not the girl you are talking about." she growled. Confused looks could be seen from the host club.

"We are the school's white lily league. But most people call us...the Zuka Club!"

"Lobelia~!"

_What a waste of precious time_. Hiroko thought bitterly, _they could of just said "We are the Zuka club" or something_. Tamaki fainted while the twins laughed insanely.

"Nice name! The Zuka club! My sides are killing me!" Kaoru managed say.

"Zuka club! Hahahaha great!" Hikaru snickered, pounding the ground with his fist, "And you even wear costumes under your uniforms!"

"YOU MUST NOT TAKE THE ZUKA CLUB SO LIGHTLY!"

"The sound of a powerful motor ceased the silence. Hiroko grinned.

"Ah, looks like Renge's come on time."

"I may not know about instant coffee, but I can tell you a bit about the Lobelia school." Renge said, sitting in a chair on her rising platform.

"Yo, Renge!" Hiroko hollered. Renge took a sip of her coffee and made a face.

"Lobelia is truly a woman's world. The Zuka club is a gathering of girls that think that themselves are better than boys and are superior to them..." As Reneg explained, Hiroko blocked it out once again with her headphones.

"Renge, you cover a whole field of information." Kyoya said.

"But still, it's a fantasy. Not having boys at a school is no fun for me." Renhe replied. And with that, she disappeared.

"'As a girl you...For a girl you...' We're fed up with all the male contempt for women."

"Our pride...it comes from having soulful relationships based on equality." Benibara explained, "Including, yes, even a romantic relationship."

"Ive gotten tired of laughing." Hikaru said as he played a video game. Benibara noticed that Hiroko had headphones, her eyes gazing out the window. Mori was waving around a sword.

"Go away." Hiroko ordered the Zuka club.

"Yeah." Cici nodded.

"My my, so you have nothing to say about our sublime love?" Suzuran asked.

"What's she talking about?" Honey asked.

"Yeah. Oh look! I haven't had this one!" Hikaru said, taking out a package of instant coffee.

"You have to feel sorry for them, Hinagiku. Their patented host skills didn't work on us."

"Even so, it's worth it. While we're here for our theatrical performance, we got to see the notorious host club for ourselves." Benibara replied and stared at Hiroko, Cici and Haruhi, and sighed as she walked to them, "But to think they dragged these sweet girls along with them is tragic!"

"Don't call me sweet," Hiroko glowered, "I have a very short temper."

"I don't know if their president is supposed to be a halfer or not, but spreading around fake love and toying with the hearts of young maidens is demeaning to women!"

"Now hold up a sec, don't be insulting people you don't know." Hiroko said. Benibara ignored the black haired girl.

"I will bring down the host club at once!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Hiroko and Cici said sarcastically in unison.

"Indeed, I understand what you're saying. But can we continue this anther time?" Kyoya smirked.

"Are you saying you can't take us on?"

"No. Our president is still bedridden with shock." Kyoya stated bluntly.

"The Zuka club is freaking me out," Hiroko added.

"Tama-chan's having nappy time right now."

"Get him up now!" Benibara growled.

"Um, I made you some coffee. Would you like some?" Haruhi asked, holding up a tray of coffee.

"Thank you! You, Caoihme, and the girl with headphones are treasures in this heap of trash."

"Coffee made by a maiden posses such a fragment aroma."

"Its instant." Hiroko sweat dropped.

"Well then, why don't we all have a tea party?"

* * *

**_Hiroko's POV_**

"YOU GIRLS ARE WRONG!" Tamaki's voice rang and said idiot came running to us, "WHERE IS THE FRUITFULNESS OF A GIRL BEING IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL?! Why else would god have created Adam and Eve?!"

"I have to agree with Tamaki, no offense." I said. Then he slipped and burned his finger from the coffee.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"Geez, be more careful." Haruhi sighed and wrapped his finger in bandages. Tamaki blushed.

"Thank you. Do you always carry first aid tape around?" Tamaki asked.

"The super market was giving them out when me and Hiroko bought the instant coffee." Haruhi beamed.

"So you got lucky this time, boss." I grinned, patting him on the back.

"This doesn't even seem worth discussing," The crazy tall girl sighed, and grabbed me, Cici, and Haruhi by our wrists, "Now that we know the situation, we cannot allow these maidens in this club! We must prepare paper work for a transfer and welcome her to the Zuka club!"

"OH HECK NO!" I shouted, pushing away from her.

"Just wait a minute! There's a big misunderstanding here! You've labeled Tamaki-senpai and Cici as 'halfers' for one."

"Tama-chan _is_ a halfer, a French and japanese half-chan!" Honey said.

"And I am half Irish." Cici admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's complicated." Cici muttered, her eyes turning dark.

"That's pretty cool." Hikaru mumbled. Cici blushed.

"Oh, but anyways, insulting the host club like this isn't needed." I said.

"Why do you say that?" The tall lady asked. I looked around.

"They're like my family." I replied and walked away.

"No, we are pretty new. Just founded two years ago." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You're not helping." I muttered.

"We do make some money. For example, Haruhi's and Hiroko's mechanical pencil sold for just 300,000 yen, and Cici's pencil sold for 340,000 yen."

"HUH?!" We stormed over to the computer.

"Wahhh! Haruhi! It's okay, you can use my pencil!" Tamaki offered, "See? It has a cute teddy bear!"

"I don't want it." Haruhi dead panned. Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"It must be a shock, to be deceived like that."

"Hey, dump this bunch and come over to the Zuka club." A girl said.

"Now hold up, Hinagiku. They're all shaken up today. Let's ask again tomorrow. We'll be expecting a favorable answer." And with that, the Zuka club left. Me, Cici and Haruhi death glared at the host club.

"I'll be leaving too. Got a lot of thinking to do." I said under my breath. Kaoru stared at me.

"Same here." Cici added. Hikaru paled.

"I'll be excusing myself now." Haruhi said.

"Cici..." Hikaru murmured.

"Hero..?"

"See ya at class." I said, and ran out.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"WAHHHH! Have you realized what you've done?!" Tamaki yelled, "What good does it to tell the truth and put more fuel into the fire?!"

"Facts are the facts." Kyoya replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't of sold their pencils...now..." Honey's eyes started to tear up, "Hiro-chan, Cici-chan and Haru-chan might transfer to the lobelia school!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki paled.

"Gentlemen, think about it. Hiroko, and Haruhi both prefer to wear men's clothing. Haruhi one time said that she wouldn't mind being fussed over by girls. But, what if Cici and Hiroko are the same?!" He said, and leaned against the window, "Why didn't I realize it before?"

"It's possible that the Zuka club might be a good match for them." He sighed.

"NO WAY!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Wahhh! Haru-chan, Hiro-chan and Cici-chan are going to transfer away!" Honey cried.

"Calm down men! I have a secret plan!"

**_The next day_**

"Our performance was brilliant." Hinagiku said.

"Our singing and acting skills come across wherever we go." Suzuran added.

"But today's main event is just beginning.."

As Haruhi, Hiroko and Cici walked to the music room, they were stopped by Benibara, Suzuran and Hinagiku.

"Hello maidens." Benibara said.

"As promised yesterday, we've come to ask you all again." Hinagiku added.

"We are really going to set things straight with those host club morons."

"Set what straight?" Hiroko asked.

"That fair maidens like you three should be at lobelia!"

Hiroko activated her Eyes and disappeared, running to the music room. She reappeared and was shocked.

**_Hiroko's POV_**

I stared blankly at what I first thought was the host club. The room was dimly lit.

"Ouran~!"

"Ouran~!"

"Ouran~!"

"HOST CLUB~!"

"Dear lord, what the heck happened?!" I said, the lights switching on. Instead of the host club, there was a group of...cross dressers?

"Welcome~!"

Oh nevermind. It was the host club, but they were cross dressing. Haruhi, Cici and the crazy Zuka people stared at them.

"Oh, Haruhi, Cici, Hiroko, welcome." Tamaki beamed.

"What the heck happened here?" Cici asked.

"Haru-chan! Hiro-chan! Cici-chan! Look, I'm a princess! Don't I look pretty?" tho ey asked.

"What kind of stunt is this?! Are you trying to make fun of our culture?!"

"Make fun? Certainly not! We just took everything into account." Tamaki said, "This is sure fire technique that will even make a crying child smile! The freebie campaign!"

"You ladies may not know this, but Haruhi, Cici, and Hiroko are commoners! And commoners love freebies! Right now, they might be sensing the appeal to the Zuka club, but if they chose our club, your brothers and sisters come with it!" Tamaki explained, "The plan is to experience the feeling of the Zuka club AND Host club! See, Haruhi? Aren't I pretty?"

"Y-you think a maiden can be taken by this?!"

I stared at them with blankly, before smirking. Then I just started to laugh. Its the same with Haruhi and Cici. The Zuka club looked at us as if we were idiots.

"Too much! I don't even know what this means!" Haruhi giggled.

"I swear, I'm going to die of laughter!" I snickered.

"I thought you guys were goofballs but...this is crazy!" Cici laughed.

"Are we really that funny?" The twins and Honey asked. I held back a scream.

"Call me big sister!"

"S-stop!" I yelped as Kaoru hugged me suddenly.

"Big sister! Big sister!"

"What were you think, honestly?" Haruhi sighed.

"Well, we wanted you three to stay in the host club." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without you." Kaoru added. I stood up, looking at the Zuka club.

"Maidens, don't tell me..."

"I'm sorry, but there's no way in history am I transferring to your school. I have everything I need right here at Ouran." I said.

"Same over here." Haruhi added.

"Yep!" Cici beamed.

"Haruhi! Hiroko! Cici! Wait–then WHY were you three so mad yesterday?!"

"Because you stole our pencils!" Cici, Haruhi and I shouted in unison.

"Sorry. But I offered for you to have my teddy bear pencil!" Tamaki said.

"I told you I didn't want it!" Haruhi growled.

"Benio..."

"Yeah, I know. We're not giving up on you, maidens. I swear to you, on yeah we will rescue you from this school and bring down the host club!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." I said sarstically, "You'll need to bring a helmet fir your next visit."

"Until we meet again!" Then they left. Renge appeared.

"And so, a new rival appeared, and the story just got a bit more exciting. What fate awaits them from here?" Renge beamed. After that, I met up with Kano. We were just walking until he said something out of the ordinary.

"You know, one of us people in the Mekakushi Dan have the Queen snake? Guess who?" He said with a smirk.

"Queen snake?" I said. That's when I remembered Marry's ability. She can freeze people–not with ice but she can immobilize them temporarily. Seeing my shocked look, he grinned.

"You know who, don't you?" He asked.

"Marry..." I mumbled and ran off.

"Um, hello."

"Konoha?" I said, "What're you doing out here?"

"I forgot where I live." He replied in the same blank deep voice he always used. I mentally face palmed.

"Okay, I'll take you to the base for the night." I sighed. He smiled at me.

"Thanks...Hiroko." He murmured, his snow white bangs falling into his light pink eyes.

"You remembered my name, huh? Usually, you forget stuff." I smiled a bit, "Come on, let's go." We walked to the base, aka an apartment with the number "107".

"Obaasan, leave me alone." Hibiya growled when he saw Momo.

"EHHH?! I told you not to call me that!" Momo whined, "We gotta get out of here, and while we're at it, let's cheer up Hibiya!" We tried everything. From ice cream to playing video games, we couldn't get that kid to smile.

"Hey," I said, walking over to him, "What's wrong?"

"I..." He started tearing up, "I can't find Hiyori. Maybe you guys are right. Maybe she's just gone for good!" I stared at him.

"Or maybe you're wrong and she's looking for you. We're do in all we can, Hibiya." I sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks." He said, smiling a bit.

"No problem."

* * *

**Next time in "In a Daze"...**

**_"Why the hell did you let a bunch of rich dudes into our apartment?!"_**

**_"Its definitely Tamaki vs. Haruhi's dad!"_**

**_"Hiroko, you're just adding to your debt."_**

**_"GRRR!"_**

**The host club will be waiting for you! Please rate and review! **


	10. A unexpected visit

**Kuroha: I want to do the disclaimer.**

**What?! I don't give put disclaimers. Plus, in the last episode of blindfold city actors, YOU TURNED EVIL AND TRIED TO KILL EVERYONE! DX**

**Kuroha: (to readers) =_= also, when these Host club guys visit Haruhi's, Hiroko's and Cici's house, it will be spilt up into parts.**

**Part one: Haruhi's house(in Haruhi's POV)**

**part two: Hiroko's house(in Hiroko's POV)**

**Part three: Cici's house(in Cici's POV)**

**Okay, time for me to say-**

**Kuroha: WE DONT OWN MEKAKU CITY ACTORS AND OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB! OR SHADOWHUNTERCICI02's OC CICI!**

**DANG IT. Kuroha beat me to the disclaimer! *emo corner***

**Kuroha and the host club: *sweat drop* Enjoy the chapter.**

**(also, "Kuroha" is basically the Evil Version of Kono****ha, aka "Dark Konoha". More details will be in the 12th chappie)**

* * *

**Part one Haruhi's POV **

I was just walking from the supermarket when a limo appeared.

"What is this? Some kind of movie shoot?" A couple kids said.

"Rich people! Rich people!" A little boy beamed.

"Listen up men, don't forget..." A familiar voice said, "that this is a nonchalant 'we were just in the neighborhood' type visit and definitely research on the Fujioka's standards of living! The words 'cramped', 'run down' and 'shabby' are forbidden!"

"Plain and simple! Cute!" Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki beamed in unison.

"Too late for that. Go away!" I growled.

"Waaaah! Haruhi is using incredibly dirty language!" Tamaki said, and turned to the twins, "This is all your fault."

"We didn't do anything."

"Haruhi-chan, is everything all right? Are these men bothering you?" Miss landlady said.

"Oh, hi miss landlady."

"Driving all these foreign cars, are these people from the Yakuza or something?"

"No."

"Should I call the police?"

"Pleased to meet you madam." Tamaki said, "My name is Suoh, and I'm one of Haruhi's friends."

Okay, so now that Tamaki charmed the landlady, we walked into the house, with the twins giving rude comments.

"Huh? Haru-chan, do you have to take off our shoes too?" Honey asked.

"Yes, please." I said in a monotone.

"Cool! This room is like a dojo!" He beamed. I looked at the host club and mentally face palmed.

"Alright! Looks like we have to sit gym style to cut down space!" Tamaki ordered.

"I'll put some tea on." I muttered.

"Oh Haruhi, we already brought some tea. Here."

"Thanks." I said.

"Its best as a milk tea. Do you have any milk?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure we do." I replied and walked over to the kitchen to make the tea.

"You idiots! Are you TRYING to make her be emabarssed by giving her that stuff?!" Tamaki hissed, "Look! Shes at a total loss at what to do!"

"She doesn't even have a teapot!" Hikaru whined.

"And she can't bring herself to tell us!" Kaoru added, "Haruhi, you don't have to make us that tea. Water is fine for us."

"Really? But I've already made it." I said.

"Oh, thanks." The idiots said in unison. They started chatting.

"Who ever embarrasses Haruhi is the loser."

"I don't see why you need to turn this into a contest." Kyoya sighed. I placed the tea on the table.

"Sorry that the cups don't match." I said. Honey opened a box to reveal cake.

"Haru-chan, you get to choose your cake first!" He beamed.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yep! We're used to eating this stuff." Hikaru said.

"Alright, then I choose the strawberry one." I shrugged.

"Okay, Haru-chan, me and Takashi will have the strawberry. And the other can what ever they want!" Honey replied. Mori started giving me strawberries from his cake.

"You like strawberries?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I beamed.

"Should have we taken action?!"

"I want to give her one!"

"We were taken in!"

After we finished eating the cake, Honey said, "Wow, after eating that cake, I'm feeling a bit peckish."

"Now that you've mention it, it _is_ way past lunchtime." Hikaru said.

"Is lunch ready?" Tamaki and the twins asked in unison.

"Can you guys stop acting so relentlessly fact-free?" I sweat dropped.

"Now, we are the ones who dropped in on you without warning, so we'll put up the money." Kyoya offered, "So why don't you order from your favorite sushi place?"

"No thanks, I'll dread it later if it's on you, Kyoya-senpai." I said. His glasses glinted as he handed me a gold card.

"Don't worry, it's from all those pictures from those pictures of you we auctioned."

"Then it _really is_ on me, huh?" I muttered, "All right. I have a friend who runs a nice suhi shop nearby so I'll give them a call. They have really high quality stuff." Tamaki wrote me a note and I tossed it back to him.

"I know that much, at least." I glowered.

"Wahh! You dummy! Daddy took care to act causal to not embarrass you!" Tamaki whined.

"I'd like to have something made by you, Haru-chan." Honey said.

"Honey-senpai! What a daring thing to say!" The twins whispered.

"We were holding back, ourselves!" Tamaki added.

"Okay, but it'll take awhile." I shrugged.

"We can wait!" Honey cheered.

"Maybe _we_ should of asked her!" Hikaru and Kaoru wailed.

"We'll get to eat Haruhi's cooking!" Tamaki said.

"Well, I'll have it go to the super market again," I said.

"We want to go to the commoner' supermarket too," Hikaru offered.

"Me too!"

"YAY! Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!"

"Senpai, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, just paying my respects to your mother," he said softly. I sat down by her.

"She was an amazing person. She would always cook and make the best meals," I murmured.

"W-we're keeping everyone waiting." Tamaki said, "Lets go." Sadly, Tamaki slipped on a banana peel and ended up falling on the floor, dragging me along.

"Ow..." He muttered and saw me, blushing, "Haruhi, are you okay? Im so sorry!"

"I'm fine. You're just heavy." I said, blushing a bit.

"Im home, Haruhi!" dad said, walking in, "Why is the door open–"

"Oh, hi dad. Welcome home." I said calmly. Dad strolled over to us, yanked Tamaki off of me and threw him into the wall. Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone last night. You must of been so lonesome."

"That sounded kinda perverted, dad." I sweat dropped.

"Oh dear, my left arm hurts like I had just knocked down some crazy beast. Maybe I've been working too hard." He laughed nervously.

"Um dad–"

"I'd sure like some hot tea."

"Right! Haruhi, do you boil your tea with firewood?" Tamaki asked, teapot in hand.

"Oh looks like I just found a huge pest." Dad said, stepping on Tamaki.

"WHATS WITH YOU DROPPING HONORIFICS WHEN YOU ADDRESS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Ah, hello. We're the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, friends from Haruhi's school."

I sat there in shock as Hikaru and Kaoru walked on Tamaki as if he was a sidewalk.

"Sir, did you finally put the moves on Haruhi?" The twins chorused.

"Sorry about him. He's a dyed in the wool ladies man."

"He's a pheromone machine, who's hit on more girls than he's got capillaries."

"Hit on?" dad glowered.

"NO! That's not true! I sincerely..."

"I sincerely think of you daughter as if she was my own daughter!"

**_Timeskip_**

"Oh, you're the host club I've been hearing about," dad said, "You really are a fine set of boys." Tamaki sat in his emo corner. Apparently Kyoya told him about the host club.

"SENPAI, QUIT GROWING MUSHROOMS IN OTHER PEOPLES CLOSETS!"

I left for the supermarket and suddenly Tamaki appeared with mushrooms in his hair.

"Oh, looks like you caught me here, Haruhi! You know how much daddy loves accessories so just hand it over!" Tamaki said nervously.

"You're so weird, senpai!" I laughed, "What's with the mushrooms?" He stayed silent.

"Hey, can we have a stew, but with no chrysanthemum?" He asked.

"Sure. We are going to feeding a lot of people, so why not?" I said.

* * *

**_Part two Hiroko's POV_**

"Stupid Kano..." I muttered, skateboarding to my house. The song "Daze" started to play through my headphones. I wore a white shirt, a light green jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and some capris with my signature mint green sneakers.

_"Fighto! Fighto!"_ Ene cheered since she had now invaded my phone. I had Shintaro to whack with a baseball bat, borrowed from Cici of course.

For some reason, I had to go to the Mekakushi Dan base. An apartment with the numbers "107" on the door came into my sight.

"Yo, Kuroi~!" Kano smirked, "Guess what?"

"What?" I muttered.

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, HIROKO!" Kido, Kano, Momo, Shintaro, Ene, Seto, and Hibiya yelled.

"Eh? It's her birthday?" Konoha said blankly.

"NO BUT IN A COUPLE WEEKS IT WILL BE!" Momo and Shintaro shouted, as if Momo was at a concert and the mic was broken and if Shintaro thought it was the end of the world because of a shortage of soda. I sweat dropped.

"Oh, gomen.." Konoha said, tears in his eyes. He's a bit sensitive.

"It's okay, Konoha." I laughed. The android stared at me before smiling, "Besides, the gang always celebrates my birthday a couple weeks early. It's just a weird tradition."

"Obaasan, give Kuroi some some space. You're crushing her." Hibiya said in a monotone as Momo glomped me in a very Tamaki-ish or Honey-senpai like way.

"Wahhh! Hiroko's turning sixteen soon!" Momo wailed.

"...can't breathe...Konoha..help..." I choked out. Instantly Konoha lifted me and set me gently on the ground.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"No problem." He replied.

"Bye guys!" I said, about to leave.

"WAIT–are you taking Ene with you?" Shintaro asked, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Yeah." I said in chibimode and left. You could hear Shintaro yell "YAHOO!" and get hit with a dictionary if you just stepped outside of the base. I put my headphones on and Ene laughed.

"_Thanks for not leaving me with that perverted NEET_!"

"No problem," I shrugged and skateboarded to my house. It was an apartment, with a couple rooms in case my cousin Kento stayed over or any of my friends like Momo had a sleepover.

Soon, Ene appeared on the Tv screen.

"Hey Hiroko, look! I'm on TV!" She joked, able to invade any electronic device thanks to kind of being like a computer virus/computer program. A thought came into mind. Since Ene used to be a normal person named Takane, is it possible that Konoha could be her friend Haruka and possible crush?

"Ene, do you like Konoha?" I asked. The cyber girl turned redder than a tomato.

"N-NO FREAKIN WAY!" She shrieked.

"Are you sure?" I said with a knowing smirk, "Whenever you get near him, you start stuttering and blushing."

"DANG IT!" She roared and appeared on my laptop screen, "Yeah! I like him, so what?"

"He's your crush. Konoha is still Haruka...just without the memories and he's an android." I sighed.

"Do you think he still likes barbecue? Or Triceratops plushies?" Ene mumbled, "Haruka liked stuff like that."

"Maybe." I shrugged and walked outside, putting my phone in my pocket, when I saw a black limousine outside.

"What the heck?!" I said as some people started to walk out from the limo.

"So, this is Hero's house?" Kaoru asked. Kyoya's glasses glinted dangerously.

"Its an apartment fit for five. Quite odd for a girl who lives by herself."

"Kill me now." I muttered.

"Look, it's Ene-chan!" Honey beamed.

"Oh, hi Honey-senpai!"

"Hey, there's a piano here!" Kaoru said, in the music room.

"Thats because my friend Momo is an idol so she often play the piano." I explained.

"Hey Hiro-chan, can you play the piano?" Honey asked.

"Yeah. Momo taught me how to play a couple songs." I said.

"Ohh! I wanna hear this!" Ene cheered. I sweat dropped and sat down by the piano and saw a music sheet.

"Summertime record by IA, piano arrange?" I murmured.** (A/N: the piano version is also the Jubyphonic piano version.)**

I sighed and started to play the piano. Tamaki looked shocked that I could play the piano. Kaoru stared at me.

"That was amazing, Hiro-chan!" Honey beamed, hugging me.

"Wow... Hero...that was great." Kaoru said.

"Hey, lets go to Cici's house." I beamed. Then I hid and stole all of Kyoya's files. Hey, sometimes you gotta love powers from a medusa! In their place, I put a giant rubber spider in his suitcase.

A couple minutes passed until he said with a girly scream "WHAT THE HECK?! THERES A SPIDER IN MY SUITCASE!"

* * *

**_Part three Cici's POV_**

It was a normal Sunday. I woke up and walked down the stairs.

"What a cute–OW!" A voice rang when I hit him with a baseball. Oh, it was just Tamaki... I looked around to see the Host club. I blushed and got changed into a red shirt, jeans and a jacket.

"Cute outfit!" Hikaru, Honey, Tamaki, and Kaoru said, giving me a thumbs up. I blushed.

"Tell me exactly why you came here. NOW." I said in a deathly calm voice.

"To see your place!"

We walked around in the house and Kian appeared.

"Why the heck did you let a bunch of rich guys in our apartment?!" He asked.

"We're the host club."

"Oh yeah! I've heard about you guys! You're that Host Club she always talks about! She's really fond of you guys!" He grinned. I blushed.

"Shut up!" I said in english. Kian smirked.

Kian smirks and goes in Irish, "I hear from Hero you have a crush on one of the members right?"

"No I don't!" I replied, also in Irish. Then I got back to speaking speaking japanese, "I'll go make us some tea." I stormed into the kitchen and heard Kian talking.

"I'm glad you guys are friends with Cici. She's had a really tough couple of years...our parents died a few years ago in a car crash in Ireland and Cici took it pretty hard. She was only twelve at the time, and she was heartbroken over it. As well as that, kids at school were giving her a hard time. She didn't really have any friends. Plus it was around that time so she got her powers. Even to this day, she still feels a bit weary about them. I know she might have told you different but she really does feel a bit self-conscious about them," Kian said solemnly. _I'm not the only one with powers, Hiroko can disappear and control water_. I thought as I started to prepare the tea.

"Our dad was from Japan, so we decided to move here seeing as we knew how to speak Japanese and I enrolled her in the middle school not too far from here. She loved it there. Things began to improve for her. Plus, her acting career was starting to get a real boost too. She made a few friends and she was starting to feel happy again." He added, "You guys helped too. Without the host club taking Cici as a hostess on board, I don't think...I would have gotten my sister back. So thanks." He smiled at them.

"No problem. She's not the only one with powers though." Hiroko said, muttering the last part. Her jacket covered her eyes. Oh, now I see why everyone in the Blindfold Gang wears a hoodie: to conceal their powers.

"We never knew any of this." Hikaru said.

"_Wahhh! I never knew Cici had such a tragic history_!" A certain cyber girl sobbed. Hiroko sweat dropped and put her phone on mute.

"Ene, please shut up." She hissed at the phone, and put on her headphones.

"She doesn't really talk about it much." Kian sighed. After we had the tea, the host club told me what Kian told them. Water started to flood the room.

"If my phone gets soaked, Ene might get deleted!" Hiroko said with a panicked look. She told me one time that the blindfold gang and the host club are like siblings to her.

_"HELP! ME CANT SWIM!"_ Ene yelped through her headphones and Hiroko's eyes turned red. Suddenly, all the water that tried to flood the room had vanished. Kian stared at Hiroko with wide eyes. Once the water was gone, Hiroko's eyes had turned back their original green and she stumbled a bit.

"That was the most I had ever used my powers." She said breathlessly.

"Hey Cici, that time on the beach, were you referring to your past?" Hikaru asked. I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"I didn't think any of you guys would have understood what I had gone through...and I thought you never would, even if I had told you." I sniffed.

"We understand, Cici-chan!" Honey wailed, glomping me. Hikaru hugged me. Eventually all of the host club had a group hug.

"Thanks. You guys are like a family to me." I said, burying my face in Hikaru's shirt.

"_Awww! If I wasn't cyber or a computer program, I would hug you too, Cici_!" Ene said, tears also in her eyes. I laughed a bit and got a text.

**_Subject: (no subject)_**

**_From: Hiroko_**

**_To: me_**

**_ group hug! :) -from Ene_**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Hey Konoha, do you remember anything from your past?" Marry asked, pouring the android some tea.

"Ah, one thing. I wanted to have friends." he said, staring at the tea.

"Well, maybe we can introdruce you to some of me and Hiroko's friends!" Marry offered and looked at the tv. A crowd of people was by a building.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To meet my friends!" She laughed. He nodded and carried the girl–giving Marry a piggyback ride to the building.

* * *

**Aww! I love that last part but since in Mekaku City actors, I ship HaruTaka (HarukaxTakane), that last part was just cuz it was in the EPISODE!**

**And there might be some HibiyaxMomo moments... **

**_Next time in "In a daze"_**

**_"Great, Obaasan! You got us trapped!"_**

**_"We're not trapped and don't call me that! Where's Hiroko when you need her?!"_**

**_"Boss, you never told us you had a little sister."_**

**The host club will be waiting for you! Plz rate and review!**


	11. Lost time memory

**Okay, hopefully, no one will try to steal the disclaimer–**

**Konoha: um, I want to say the disclaimer.**

***face palms* okay, Konoha.**

**Konoha: we don't own Ouran High school host club or Mekaku City actors.**

**Renge: NEXT TIME, I CALL DIBS ON THE DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

_Shintaro sat in his room with ruby red, snakelike eyes. Static could be heard and a faint image of a snake appeared on his computer screen._

_"What...what are these memories?" He murmured, countless nightmares entering his mind, "Why am I seeing such horrible things?"_

_"So, you've finally remembered." a voice said, the image of the static like snake moving a bit, "It sure took a while though."_

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_"I am your power. Long ago, you made a promise with the queen to not forget this tragedy."_

_"Tragedy..." Shintaro mumbled, and opened a drawer full of scissors, "Will it ever stop?"_

_"I'm not sure. No one knows what the future has in store. Everything we know has already transpired."_

_He gripped the scissors tightly, and everything turned dark..._

* * *

**_Hiroko's POV _**

"Welcome!" I said in unison with the host club, all decked out in a police unifor,. It matched Haruhi's, which seemed pretty cool because I also got a cool hat, which I didn't wear. Of course, I wore my headphones.

..

..

... Before you go and say that headphones are lame, you should know that my friend Ene is a computer program. So how else can I chat with her? The answer is: _headphones_.

"It's a reverse harem!" A little girl with large aqua eyes and blonde hair tied up in pigtails said. I sweat dropped.

"I must be hearing things. There's no way this cute innocent girl said the words 'Reverse harem'." I said.

"We must of got water in our ears from when we went swimming." Tamaki added.

"Yeah! Water in the ears!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied. Cici looked shocked beyond words.

"There's debauchery here too! Yay!" She beamed.

"You're the glasses character!" She pointed to Kyoya, "The boy lolita and the stoic type." The blonde girl looked to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Twincest!" She commented.

"The bookworm," she glanced at Haruhi and then me and Cici, "And the tomboy with the flirty type!" I just stared at her in shock. Looking at Tamaki, she smiled and glomped him.

"My brother's a blond, so you must be him!"

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm not your brother."

The girl broke down in tears and Tamaki melted, promising to be her new brother.

"You're kidding me, right? Please tell me you're kidding me." I muttered.

"Geez, someone's in a good mood." Cici said said sarcastically.

After some explaining, we had realized that this blonde girl was Nekozawa's sister, Kirimi. And that they were related to the Tokarev dynasty.

"Tokarev, huh?"

"She heard her brother goes to school here, so Misstress Kirimi went looking for him."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and a guy with long-ish blond hair and aqua eyes appeared.

"Master Umehito! You forgot your cloak!" the maid girl–Kuretake– exclaimed and suddenly the blond guy had turned into Nekozawa.

"WHO THE HECK WAS THAT?!" I shouted.

"That...was Umehito Nekozawa," the creepy butler guy replied. Nekozawa walked over to us.

"Kirimi! So this is where've you wandered off?" He asked and got out his cat puppet, "Look! This is Belzenef." Kirimi's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oneechan! Big brother, there's a monster here!" She wailed. I looked at Nekozawa sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder. Kaoru glanced at us.

"HAHAHAHA!" He said, rage in his eyes. I sweat dropped.

"Master Nekozawa is very sensitive to the light. That is why he must wear his cloak and wig!"

"I'm pretty sure he's scaring her then..." I sighed.

"Why don't we just get rid of this cloak then?" Hikaru and Kaoru suggested.

"NO! I could die!" Nekozawa said dramatically.

"Then why dont we darken the room?"

"No! I don't like dark places!" Kirimi said, tears coming back.

"They are the Nekozawa family Romeo and Juliet!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure Romeo and Juliet were in a different situaution." me and Haruhi said.

"Hey Kirimi-chan, if you want, I can be your sister!" Cici beamed.

"Okay!" Kirimi smiled.

"If I'm correct, Nekozawa is afraid of the light, and Kirimi is afraid of the dark. They're like polar opposites." I said. Hikaru ruffled Haruhi's hair, earning an annoyed glare from the brunette.

"We've come to retrieve Mistress Kirimi."

Kirimi left and Nekozawa started weeping. Me and Cici walked over to the poor student, with Belzenef even looking depressed. I helped him up.

"It's hopeless, she'll never realize Im her older brother.." He mumbled.

"It's okay," I said softly, "We'll help."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Kaoru stared at Hiroko and placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt as if he should get Nekozawa to leave. Hikaru and Cici didn't speak. In fact, there was a awkward silence between the two.

"Really? You're going to help me talk with Kirmi?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep! The second Kirimi walked in from those doors, she became a guest of the host club!" Tamaki declared. Nekozawa saw Hiroko's eyes flash from their usual green to a bright red. _Kuroi must have something to do with the supernatural_, He thought.

"And like Tamaki says, our duty as a host is to make every girl happy." Hiroko said.

"And we've got an expert on characters." Cici added.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I mean Renge." Cici nodded, causing everyone except Tamaki to face palm.

_**Timeskip**_

Training Nekozawa was more difficult to do than get Kano Shuuya to tell the truth or getting Kido Tsubomi to act like a girly girl. Both are very..._**very**_ difficult. Haruhi and Cici were talking with Kirimi and reading her stories.

"What's wrong, Oneechan?" Kirimi asked Cici when she started spacing out.

"It's nothing." Cici replied, remembering when she was younger. Kirimi wandered off.

Meanwhile, with the host club, Nekozawa had gotten enough courage to flash a flashlight into his face. The song "Thats what you get" by Paramore played faintly from Hiroko's signature headphones.

"He's done it! Way to go, Nekozawa!" Hiroko cheered, trying to support the photophobic boy. Kaoru's blood boiled like _lava_. Kirimi walked into the room. To her, the dark was creepy and suffocating. One step and she couldn't breathe.

"It's really dark and scary in here." She whimpered. Cici walked in.

"Kirimi! I told you not to wander off!" She scolded.

"Big brother!" Kirimi beamed when she saw Tamaki. He smiled.

"I'm not your brother, Kirimi. The gentleman over there is." Tamaki replied and pointed to Nekozawa. The light illuminated his face, sending the headphone wearing girl nicknamed Hero and Kirimi in unspeakable terror. Kirimi fled from the room, still scared.

"You just scared Hero and your sister." Kaoru said, hugging the black haired girl. She stared at the amber eyed boy, her heart racing, "Hello? I see the lights on but nobody's home." Hiroko blinked and looked at the ground, escaping the hug. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought, amping up the volume from her headphones while blushing slightly.

"It's nothing." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked. She nodded.

"It looks like Kirimi's with a cat. Wow, your family must be cat magnets."

"WHAT?!" Nekozawa screeched, "Yes it's true but Kirimi is terrified of cats!" With as much courage he could gather, he broke the window and raced out to his sister. Cici appeared by Kirimi's side.

"Someone...please help."

"Scram you cat!" Cici yelled. The white cat tried to claw at her and Kirimi, but both dodged it on time.

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa said, and the cat walked away calmly.

"Don't worry, that cat can't get near you. With Belzenef, I curse that cat." He muttered before collapsing onto the ground. Kirimi then realized that he was really her big brother after all.

The next day, Nekozawa poked his head from the doors and smiled at Hiroko and Cici.

"Thanks Cici. Kirimi adores you. And thank you Kuroi, for trying to help." He said and walked away.

"Looks like he's back to black magic." Kaoru sighed.

"And after all that training too."

"You know, siblings are the main problems in a family." Kyoya stated.

"Me and Kian get along fine, even when mom and dad were alive, we _never_ fought." Cici retorted.

After school, Hiroko walked alone to a graveyard, a red origami crane in her hand. Kano followed her, with a mournful look in his eyes.

"You okay, Kano?" She asked.

"Im fine." He lied. Seto was at the graveyard already and was standing by a stone that said "Ayano Tateyama". Hiroko placed the paper crane by the grave, tears in her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to pay my respects to Neechan." He said, and started praying, "Well, we've had an exciting year. We got new members and even Hiroko joined–"

"I already said that." Kano sighed.

"Oh really? Sorry. Anyways, things have been a bit chaotic and we're getting by pretty well." Seto finished.

"Please watch over us, Ayano." Hiroko murmured, wiping away her tears.

"You two done?" Kano asked wearily.

"Whats the rush, Kano?" Hiroko asked, "You feeling okay? You look a little depressed." A few stars lit up the night sky, a crescent moon hanging in the distance.

"Not really. If you're that curious, then use your freakin power!" Kano snapped, "You can see into other people's minds, Kousuke!" Both Seto and Hiroko paled.

"Shuuya, what's gotten into you?!"

"And stop talking like that, Hiroko!" He growled. She took one step away from him.

"I just...what the heck?" He broke down in sobs, "Mom and sis are both gone. We're going to all be killed by him sooner or later." Hiroko didn't know what he was talking about, but she remembered something about Ayano's dad being possibly posses by a snake from the medusa.

"It's going to be okay, Shuuya." She spoke in a gentle voice in attempt to calm him down.

"It's not going to be okay! I'm sick of it," Kano said, his voice breaking, "Sick of this world." Hiroko sighed and ran her fingers through his dark blond hair.

"I understand a bit, but seriously," She looked into his golden catlike eyes, "Me, you, the rest of the Mekakushi Dan, we're all a family. So shut up and act like it!"

With Momo, Kido and Hibiya, things weren't going well. Kido and Momo were currently chasing the brown haired boy. Momo tackled him.

"Let me go, Obaasan!" He growled, trying to get free. Momo was currently sitting on him.

"My name is _Mo-mo_! Get it through your thick skull!" She glowered. They got up and froze. A group of people were walking towards them.

"Those are the people that tried to kidnap me and Hiyori!" He said. Sadly, they were caught and thrown into a cell. A glass window separated them from

"I have to get out! I have to save Hiyori, not be stuck here!" Hibiya shouted. Momo and Kido got an idea.

"I have a way of how to get out of here. I think your power can mask my power so people can try to find us without the people who kidnapped us noticing."

"Good idea." Kido said as both her and Momo's eyes glowed red. Momo started singing a song (since she's an idol).

"Hey, I think that's Momo." Hiroko said.

"Wanna go and save them?" Seto and Kano asked in unison.

"No doubt about it."

Ene, who had now turned back into a human (and now known as Takane), was runnig through the same building that Momo, Kido and Hibiya were in.

"What is this place? A maze? I think I hear Momo," Takane said, "But where is she? DANG IT!" Meanwhile, Konoha was carrying Marry on his shoulders by a crowd.

"Looks like there's a lot of people."

"Hang on tightly." Konoha commanded and his eyes turned red. He jumped into the air and was suddenly in the building.

Now all of the blindfold gang, minus Shintaro, was there.

"Looks like youre back to being human, Ene." Hiroko grinned.

"Yup."

"Now, lets go." And with that, they ran, trying to find the exit of the building.

* * *

**Next time in "In a daze"...**

**_"So, when that legend said, all the snakes will gather around the queen, is that why we're gathered around Marry?"_**

**_"What...what have you done with Konoha?!"_**

**_"I'm banning sweets until that cavity gets better._**

**The host club will be waiting for you!**

**Kuroha: *evil smirk* hehehe, laugh in the haze~!**

**AAHHH! ITS THE EVIL KONOHA!**

**Kuroha: (to readers) please rate and review.**


	12. The Mekakushi Dan's last fight!

**Renge: We don't own Mekaku City actors or Ouran High school host club. Also here's a fun fact about Kano: in a magazine, it stated that his charm point is his cat like eyes.**

**Yep! And the same voice actor for Konoha also voices the snake of Clearing Eyes. Wait–NANI?!**

**Marry: please enjoy the chapter! **

**Some changes will be in the ending of Mekaku city actors a bit since this is fanfiction. So...yep, NO SPOILERS! But this is my first time writing fight scenes, which will be later in the chapter. But I so wish they did a "Yobanashi Deceive" episode! Oh well, welcome to the twelve chapter!**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"YOU IDIOTS!" Tamaki shouted, pointing to a tea stained Usa-chan, "Have you realized what you've done?" Kaoru and Hikaru pouted, with Kaoru hugging Hiroko and Hikaru hugging Haruhi.

"Boss, it's not our fault." Kaoru said.

"We just wanted Hero and Haruhi to wear some cosplay." Hikaru added. Tamaki scoffed.

"We wear cosplay all the time," he said dryly.

"This cosplay is a bit different. We were thinking they could cosplay as bunnies...disguised as girls." Kaoru grinned devilshly. Hiroko blushed faintly, trying to get free from the twin's death grip.

"Wouldn't you like to see that, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"While I would love to see that, now's not the time! We have to fix Usa-chan before Honey-senpai wakes up!"

"Why?" Cici asked.

"You guys can make a racket, but take care not to wake up Honey-senpai." Kyoya warned.

"Usa-chan was handmade by Honey-senpai's deceased grandmother." Tamaki explained, "You've seen how he carries it around, it's his prized possession!" Hiroko walked over to Honey and sighed.

"And his blood type is the same as Kyoya's!" Tamaki screeched.

"Oh come on guys," Hiroko said, "Honey's too cute to hurt us, martial arts master or not." Kaoru smirked.

"Are you a loli-shota fan, Hero?" he smirked.

"Some of my cousins are shotas. So I can deal with a situation like this." She replied with a shrug. Kaoru smiled a bit.

"You should be more of the 'older sibling' type." Kaoru laughed.

"Ah, but then I would overshadow your twincest act with Hikaru, devil twin." She grinned. He frowned.

"Meanie."

"Demon."

"Touché."

"Hiroko, Haruhi, Cici, I got an idea! Wear these!" Tamaki said, with three bunny suits.

"No way!" Hiroko protested.

"HELP!" Cici yelled.

"Senpai, he'll notice!"

"Not if he's just waking up from a nap!"

Hiroko just remembered something about her powers. _Didnt...didn't Kano say that him and the rest of the Dan almost died on August 15th but I didn't? Now that I mention it, they said it's rare to get powers without that specific date. _

"WOAH!" Kaoru tripped and landed on Hiroko.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER, YOU SHADY TWIN!" Tamaki roared, not noticing that they were waking up Honey.

"Ow.." Kaoru muttered and blushed, "Hero? You okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just...you're really heavy," she said. He dragged the dazed girl to hide behind the couch to hide. Now as you can imagine, Honey was _not_ happy to find Usa-chan soaked in tea. He slammed Kuma-chan to the ground and glared so intensely, Hiroko thought that he might be relared to the medusa, Azami.

"NOO! MY TEDDY BEAR!"

"He's coming after us next!"

"Who the heck got Usa-chan dirty?" He glowered.

"Honey-senpai!" Hiroko said and stood up, before saying in unison with Mori, "Usa-chan wanted some tea." The Lolita boy turned from a possible demon to his usual cute self.

"Really? Do you think he wants some cake too?"

"Maybe." Hiroko shrugged. The idiotic trio (Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki) collapsed and sighed in relief. Cici sweat dropped. The next day, during club hours, Hiroko, Cici, and Haruhi noticed that Honey had been eating a lot of sweets. The headphone wearing girl walked to him and watched.

"Honey-senpai, if you eat too much sweets, you'll get a cavity." Cici said.

"Yeah, usually my cousins would pass out from eating that much candy." Hiroko added.

"Don't worry, I always brush my teeth!" Honey beamed and took a bite of cake. He instantly cringed in pain and Hiroko noticed.

"We warned you." Haruhi said, appearing of thin air.

"Are you a ninja?" Hiroko sweat dropped.

"What? No." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm fine." Honey lied, covering his swollen cheek with his palm. Hiroko's gleamed with worry.

"That's it! The missing piece was...MOE!" Renge cheered. Hiroko seriously wanted to get a catapult. Why? To launch the otaku to Mars, where she would probably shut up so the hosts could deal with the situation.

"Looks like a cavity." Mori said. Tamaki coughed to gain people's attention.

"Attention guest, due to Honey's cavity, we will be banning sweets. So please do not bring in candy or anything with sugar until he fully recovers." He announced.

"Please...don't take my sweets away!" Honey said with teary eyes. Mori ignored him and took the cake away. Hiroko patted the older host on the back.

"You'll get through this, okay?" She said. Honey arrived the next day to school, with a bandage that oddly looked like a pair of bunny ears.

* * *

**_Hiroko's POV_**

I noticed that there was some tension between Hikaru, Cici, and Haruhi. Walking over to her, I asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing." Lies. I know how to see through a white lie, thanks to Kano. Hikaru's too oblivious to her feelings so I stormed over to him.

"If you keep teasing Cici, I'll set Honey-senpai on you." I said darkly. The twins cringed in fear.

"NO! ANYBODY BUT HIM!" They screeched.

"Looks like Hero has a dark side." Kaoru teased, looking into my green eyes. I backed away, "Maybe if you look me in the eyes, you might actually fall for me!" I scoffed. Like that would happen.

"No. I'm just tired of being called a toy." I sighed and sat down at a empty table, staring out the window. _Ever since I've had that nightmare, of a person wearing all black trying to kill me and the blindfold gang, I've been on edge. Maybe I should visit that building that Momo was kidnapped later_.

"Hiroko? You okay?" Cici asked, sitting by me.

"Huh? Yeah." I mumbled, "Im fine."

"Liar. You're scared of something, aren't you?" Cici said. I nodded, "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing. Just some bad dream I had." I replied. Honey was STILL trying to get some candy. Sadly, it never happened, like how I never went to that stupid building that kidnapped Momo, Kido and Hibiya. Poor kid's still scared about his friend (Hiyori, was it?) not returning. Honestly, I'm not so sure either.

Cici and Hikaru are still acting pretty awkward.

"What's up with Hikaru?" I asked.

"He's been like that with me for no reason, ever since you guys visited my house." Cici sighed, "I don't know."

"I'll go find out what's wrong." I said, but was stopped.

"We just need to see first if he'll come around on his own." Cici protested.

"Okay." I muttered, and once again, I was bored.

**_Later that day Normal POV_**

Cici was curled up on her bed at her house. She was trying to think about what had happen earlier that day. Kian knocked on the door and walked in.

Seeing the look in Cici's eyes, he asked, "Another crush?" She nodded, biting her lip. Kian sighed.

"And I thought you might not have the same feeling for another guy after..." His voice trailed off, "Never mind. Who is he?"

"Hikaru." She mumbled. He narrowed his eyes.

"Not sure if I like him. He seems interested in that Haruhi…" he said

"But I think he _does_ like me! Or at least until I had told him about…y'know…that…" She protested, but her voice trailed off.

"Turncoat..." Kian muttered, "Can I punch him until he cries?"

"Im not sure if that's a good idea…" Cici sweat dropped, "But…Kian its so hard! How do I know if its more than just a crush?"

"A crush is a silly feeling you get about someone. You're able to snap out of it as easily as you got into it. There's no commitment or anything. But when you keep finding your way back to that person no matter what and those feelings just won't go away…" Kian's eyes softened, "Thats how you know you're in love Cici."

"Whoa whoa hold up a sec, I only said I had a crush! I never said I was in LOVE!" Cici said, blushing. He walked away, but before he did, he said "But you're one of the two!"

The next day, some of the awkwardness faded away. Also, Honey was cranky because he couldn't find any snacks.

"He's starting to creep me out." Hikaru sweat dropped as the oldest host paced back and forth. A certain shadow king was happy that they were saving money. Suddenly, Honey threw the poor Kuma-chan to the ground.

"NOOO! NOT MY TEDDY BEAR!" Tamaki wailed. Cici and Haruhi sweat dropped.

"AHHH!"

Everyone turned their attention to Tamaki, who was being bitten by a somewhat piranha like Honey.

"HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

Mori pried the Loli-shota boy off the poor host club king.

"I thought I was a goner..."

"Honey, dont take this out on others." Mori said sternly. "It's unjust." Thats when Honey snapped. He threw the taller host to the ground.

"Takashi, you're such a jerk! You couldnt let me even one piece of candy!" He yelled, tears in his eyes, "I hate you, Takashi!" He ran off.

"I'll go talk to him." Hiroko offered, "Mori-senpai, you okay?" Mori stumbled in response.

"It's my fault, I forgot to make him brush it's teeth, twice."

Everyone else sweat dropped and Hiroko walked away.

"That's not your responsibility," Haruhi said.

"But even so, Mori-senpai is always trying to take care of Honey-senpai." Cici explained. Hiroko walked in with Honey, who heard everything.

"I'm sorry, Takashi!" He said, tearing up again. The ban of sweets was lifted...along with the price for sweets. We should all feel pity for the shadow king.

After the club hours, Hiroko and the blindfold gang met up and returned to the building.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST?!" Kido yelled at the deceiver as they sprinted through the building. Hiroko was trailing from behind, unable to keep up with them. She really preferred skateboarding to walking. Seeing her struggling to keep up, Kano carried her on his shoulders.

"Well, we forgot where we came in," Kano said sheepishly. Hiroko suddenly had a thought.

"So, when that legend said 'All the snakes will gather around the queen' is that why were gathered around Marry?" She asked.

"A queen? So does that make me a princess?" Marry asked, innocent as ever. Seto smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. They stopped.

"Guards." Takane muttered. Konoha casually walked to one of the guards and his fist came in contact with the guard's jaw, knocking him out.

"WHAT?!" The guards and Hibiya exclaimed in unison.

"No way is that Haruka!" Takane said.

"Belief me, it is." Hiroko said, "He remembers a bit about you, Takane!"

"You guys can still call me Ene." She sweat dropped.

"Kido! Kuroi! NOW!" Kano said. Both girls used their powers to disappear.

"What? They're gone!" One of the guards said.

"Marry!"

The girl's pink eyes turned red and the guards were frozen in place for a bit. Takane snickered, poking one of them before suddenly being grabbed by the arm. He placed a gun by her forehead, making everyone pale.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" She growled before falling unconscious. Using her powers, she invaded the guard's headphones.

"_Helloooooooooooooooooooo! Testing one, two, three_!" Takane's voice rang, "_Oi pervo, leave me alone. AHHHHHHHH!_" Takane shouted to annoy him, which worked but also annoyed the Dan. The shocked guard dropped Takane, who got to her feet, snatched the gun from him and shot the ends of his shirt and shoes, the bullets grazing him a bit.

"Note to self: play 'headphone actor'." Hiroko sighed. Kano grinned, appearing from behind the rest of guards and scaring them. They ran in terror. The Mekakushi Dan ran to another hallway.

"It's a dead end," Kano murmured then pointed to Hibiya, "You!"

"Me?" The brown haired boy sweat dropped, pointing to himself.

"Yeah you!" Kano replied, "You can see from far away. What do ya see?"

Hibiya's brown eyes turned red and a light blush could be seen.

"A woman's bathroom."

All of the girls in the group (Momo, Marry, Takane, Kido and Hiroko) hit the boy on the back of his head.

"Don't corrupt that poor kid, Shuuya!" Hiroko glowered, also hitting the blond boy.

"Hey, there's a room with TVs beneath us!" Hibiya said, his eyes turning back to brown. Konoha stared at the ground.

"Beneath us." He murmured, as if trying to see if this was true. He pounded his fist against the ground, causing it to shake.

"What're you–"

"Beneath us!" Konoha repeated, this time the ground breaking. They all fell into debris, some slightly injured.

"Is anyone okay?" Kido asked.

"Yeah, I think." Takane shrugged, "Konoha, what the heck where you thinking?!" The android blinked.

"Ah, sorry." He shrugged. Hiroko face palmed. A certain teacher smirked at them, eyes glowing red.

"Looks like you all came right on time," Kenjirou chuckled darkly, holding a gun and aiming for Takane.

"HARUKA!"

The android stood up, clutching his injured side.

"Pity. I designed you to be indestruble." Kenjirou sighed, pulling up the android by the ponytail.

"Let go of him, you jerk!" Takane shouted. Kenjirou collapsed as Konoha was surrounded by black snakes. When the snakes disappeared, Konoha looked...different.

His snow white hair was black, along with the rest of his clothes and he had yellow eyes. He smirked–something the real Konoha would never do.

"What...what have you done with Konoha?!" Takane glowered, tears streaming down her face.

"Gone, without a trace." "Konoha" said, "Call me Kuroha." Takane ran.

"Oh well, I'll get her later." Kuroha sighed.

"YOURE GONNA PAY!" Kano shouted, and was about to punch Kuroha when the black haired android simply tossed him aside. He landed by a giant tube filled with liquid.

"Why you..." Kido hissed. Kuroha did the same with Kano.

"No..." Hiroko muttered, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"To get the queen to create a new world," he sneered, grabbing her by her collar. Fear shone in her green eyes and she struggled to get free.

Marry was suddenly levitating, and shouted with red eyes, "NO! I didn't want this to happen! I just wanted to hang out with my friends! One more time!" Kuroha laughed cruelly. _This is just like that nightmare I had!_ Hiroko thought fearfully.

**_Hiroko's POV_**

No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I don't want to die while in high school!

I wanted to talk with Kaoru, get Hikaru and Cici to start dating...so many things all gone in an instant. I felt as if all my strength had vanished like smoke. I can barely breathe.

"The only reason you're doing this...is because you're selfish." I choked out, "Marry, don't create that world! You don't have to!"

"Hiroko..." She murmured.

"Yeah! We're here for ya, Marry!" Momo smiled weakly.

"Believe us, please!" Seto added.

"Seto..."

"You little brat!" Kuroha roared at me, his grip suffocating me.

"STOP!"

That couldn't be...How did Kaoru get here?

"How'd the other snakes get here?" Kuroha threw me and I ended up breaking one of the glass tubes and glass shards littered the floor. The host club, Shintaro...Ayano...how'd they get here? They're eyes were glowing red, by them I mean Ayano and Shintaro. Kaoru stood beside them.

A bright light enveloped all of us. I stood up with some cuts and a couple bruises, but nothing major.

"HERO!" Kaoru's voice rang out.

"Kao..." I couldn't even finish him name before I fell unconscious. Before I did, I saw Kaoru with tears in his eyes.

**_Kaoru...I'm sorry..._**

**_A couple hours later normal POV_**

"OW! That hurts!" Hiroko winced as Kaoru wrapped the bandages around her injured arm too tightly. Everything had turned back to normal: Marry didn't create the new world, Konoha turned back into Haruka..and oh yeah, her powers were still there, along with the blindfold gang's powers.

It had been nearly three hours since the blindfold gang and Hiroko's brief brush with death. For the second time. The first is when they got their powers.

Hiroko felt a bit light headed. Kaoru looked at her with tired eyes. He had been up for hours helping the girl, tending to her injuries with Kyoya for some medical advice.

"Well, it has to be tight," Kyoya said, "You can come to school in a day or two but be careful. You're more delicate than you realize."

"I'm not delicate!" She growled. He sighed and leaning against her, "And I'm not a pillow either!"_ I..I can hear her heartbeat_, Kaoru thought. He closed his eyes and got off Hiroko.

"Sorry, just a bit tired." Kaoru said, "Get some rest."

"I'll escort you home, Hiroko." Kyoya said cooly and drove the girl home, then returned back to his house. Hiroko closed the door of her apartment.

"Looks like all of the blindfold gang's adventures are over," she murmured, walking to her room, "I should talk with them in a couple of days."

* * *

**Momo: T^T this sucks! WHY COULDN'T THIS ANIME HAVE MORE EPISODES?!**

**_*sweat drop* I feel the same way too, Momo. Next time in "In a daze"_**

**_"How the heck did we get in wonderland?"_**

**The host club will be waiting for you!**


	13. Alice in wonderland and the sleepover

**Seto: so, some characters from Blindfold city actors will be in this chapter! We don't own Ouran or Blindfold city actors! Or ShadowHunterCici02's OC!**

**Yep! Here's who will guest starring:**

**Azami (who will be OOC)**

**Ayano Tateyama**

**Momo Kisaragi**

**Takane Enomoto**

**Kano Shuuya**

**Kido Tsubomi**

**Seto Kousuke**

**Marry Kozakura**

**Also...I heard JULY 21st was MARRY'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, YA LITTLE BALL OF FLUFF! *glomps Marry***

**Marry: *pouts* Thank you****, but I am not a ball of fluff!**

**Sorry. HAPPY LATE B-DAY, MARRY! XD**

**Momo: OK, let's get this chapter started! XD Sadly, there's still no new reviews. T^T **

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Haruhi walked along side her dad to the admissions office. Yuzuru Suoh and her dad talked as Haruhi listened. The conversation was rather dull but somehow Haruhi managed to not fall asleep from boredom.

"Haruhi, if you want, you can explore the campus grounds. All the students are on vacation." Yuzuru offered.

"Okay." She replied and walked out of the room. On a clock near the door, it had the time 3:00pm. Suddenly, she saw a certain pink rabbit dancing–at least that's what it looked like– into a room. The bunny started to "disappear" or descend using a platform.

"Hey!" She said, and chased the stuffed rabbit into a music room, only to slip on a banana peel. Falling into the hole, she was now stuck in a vase.

"Great..." She muttered sarcastically. She sighed and fell off the pedestal. The vase somehow stayed in one piece. Shiro Takaoji appeared on a grand piano.

"Hey, a little help wouldnt kill you." Haruhi said. Shiro merely stared at her and ate a banana, shrinking in the process and running into a room. Haruhi crawled over ti the door, to see an also shrunken Usa-chan.

**_Timeskip_**

Haruhi walked in a darkened hallway, a with a picture of bananas. She kept walking util she slipped on another banana peel, but this time, rendering her unconscious. When she woke up, she was in a pool and got near the poolside.

"You should get out of that water, it's filled with your tears. And, there's alligators." A caterpillar (Kyoya) warned, sitting on a mushroom while writing in a black notebook.

"Whatre you writing in there?"

"Stuff." The Kyoya-pillar replied cooly. Haruhi rolled her eyes and dashed out as the Zuka club in crocodile subs appeared.

"Am I back to normal yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, but I think we can help with that. It's not cheap though." He said as Nekozawa and Kirimi showed up, taking a bit of the mushroom. Nekozawa shrunk and turned into a baby while Kirimi turned into a teen. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"That isn't what I meant." She muttered. Then she noticed that Nekozawa was running–I mean _crawling_ away, so she chased it. Walking around, she realized she was in a room. A girl that strangely resembled Renge was there, a Hikaru like cat, and a cook that looked like princess Ayanokoji.

"Oh, hello. I'm the duchess," Renge said, and looked over to Hikaru, "And that's my cat."

"I can see that. Is he okay?"

"Yep. Are you concerned for him?"

"Yeah, being with your mom is always the best thing." Haruhi murmured.

"Well, can you watch him for a bit! I need to go to court." Renge said, disappearing via platform.

"Hey!" Haruhi said.

"You know, that's not even her doll." Hikaru said dryly, his cat tail flicking to a beat. Haruhi then realized that she was now holding a cursed doll, Belzenef. The second she looked up, Hikaru was gone. She ran off to a room, she found the host club and Cici, who was in cosplay for Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew.

Tamaki sat in a chair, drinking tea. There was a brief silence before Tamaki looked up.

"No room." Tamaki said.

"What?"

"Theres no room."

"Hey! There's plenty of room!" Cici replied, "Don't mind the Hatter, he's just mad." Haruhi took a seat by the girl and drank some tea.

"Your hair is really pretty, but it should really be cut in the future," Tamaki commented.

"You're wearing a skirt too." Honey added, with Mori asleep.

"Of course I am. I'm a girl, but it doesn't matter anyways." Haruhi replied. A cart full of cakes and sweets appeared and Honey was eating them like no tomorrow.

"You're going to get a cavity, you know." Haruhi and Cici said in unison. Honey paled and Mori woke up only to say, "Mitsukini, remember to brush you teeth when you're done."

"Alright." He said, "So what do you plan to do here at Ouran?"

"Oh, study I suppose," Haruhi shrugged, "Then I'll become a lawyer."

"What good are dreams if all you do is _work_?" Tamaki replied.

"Yeah, you have to have some fun too." Cici added.

"Yep."

"Oh whatever." Haruhi sighed. A horn glared, piercing the silence.

"The duchess is about to be executed." Tamaki said.

"And you guys aren't going to stop it?!" Haruhi yelled, and raced to a library.

"Even in dreams, Haruhi is still Haruhi." Tamaki sweat dropped. In the courtroom/library, Renge stood as the king announced the charges.

"Hold on, a mother has rights to provide for her child!" Haruhi yelled.

"You do not have a license. And you have broken a vase!" the king replied. Haruhi froze.

"But it was in one piece when I left it." Then she remembered actually _breaking_ the vase. The curtains were drawn, and Haruhi had realized something.

"Mom?" She mumbled staring at the queen, who was crying.

"You've grown up so much, Haruhi."

"Mom!"

..

..

..

"Mom," Haruhi mumbled, asleep on one of the chairs. She woke up and looked around.

"Haruhi! You okay?" Cici said, in cosplay for Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Haruhi woke up, in spite of her dream.

"I'm fine. You guys have way too much fun though." she replied.

"We're cosplaying from Wonderland! Get dressed!" Kaoru said.

"Haruhi, are you alright?"

"Yep. Around here, I can barely tell if I'm awake!" Haruhi beamed. A bit later, she reappeared in Mew Lettuce cosplay, causing Tamaki to blush, Hikaru to stare (and blush) at the girl. Cici, on the otherhand, went to Tamaki's emo corner.

"What the heck?" Hikaru sweat dropped.

* * *

**_Timeskip at Hiroko's house_**

"HIROKOOOOOOOO!" Kento wailed as he ran towards the injured girl. Yes, she was still hurt from cutting from the glass (from the glass tank she hit) since the fight against the Snake of Clearing Eyes aka, "Kuroha".

"What's wrong, Kento?" She asked, dodging a hug from the crazy boy. She was decked out in her usual outfit but with her hair in a side ponytail.

"Momo-chan's here!" He said, opening the door to reveal the idol and sprinted out. Yes, Momo Kisaragi was an idol. It was all because of her Captivating Eyes ability, which attracted anyone's attention, no matter what.

"Momo!"

"Kuroi!" Momo squealed and tackled the black haired girl with a bear hug. Hiroko laughed.

"Hey don't forget me!" Takane frowned, holding a bunch of video games.

"Ene!"

"Great, the Mekakushi girls are all together!" Momo beamed, "But Marry's out selling flowers with Seto, and Kido's sick–" at this, the idol pouted but perked up–"But you might be able to meet Hiyori-chan!"

"Who's Hiyori?" She asked.

"Hibiya's friend," Takane–or should we say Ene–replied with a sigh, "He's been talking nonstop about her, and she keeps pushing him away." Momo frowned.

"Ladies, you have your king!" Kano beamed.

"KANO'S TURNING INTO A STALKER!" the girls shouted, throwing pillows at the blond deceiver.

"H-hey! What's that for?" He pouted, buried in a mountain of fluff. (XD hehehe, ball of fluff? Mountain of fluff?)

"For barging into MY apartment!" Hiroko snapped. He sweat dropped and walked out. Hiroko felt dizzy and fell asleep onto the couch.

She woke up in a room. A large clock hung in the seemingly frozen scarlet sky surrounded with stop signs and a desk. A deep red crescent moon shone in the sky, and a certain medusa (not marry) stood by the desk.

"Hello?" Hiroko hollered, looking around and seeing the medusa.

"Oh, hello human child," the medusa said.

"Marry? Have you turned emo?" She sweat dropped, "Here I thought Shintaro being a NEET was odd."

"WHAT?! I AM NOT EMO NOR AM I MY GRANDDAUGHTER, YOU HUMAN! I AM AZAMI!" She shouted, flailing her arms around like a crazy person. Hiroko blinked in surprise. This is the medusa I met before I almost drowned.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?" Hiroko asked. Azami got out a sketchbook and observed the girl.

"Let's see what info I have...name Kuroi Hiroko. Age, fifteen, soon to be sixteen. Blood type A, with a general tomboy personality mixed in with a tad bit of a gamer side..." Azami said, listing off her traits as if she was reading from a text book. She reminded Hiroko vaguely of Kyoya at the moment.

"STALKER!" Hiroko shouted. Azami ignored her.

"Okay, what else? A bit dramatic, and very smart with an IQ of 189 at age ten...Athletic, but prefers skateboarding over any other sport due to the inability to swim," At this, Azami smirked, annoying the poor black haired girl, "Cross dresses at Ouran Academy to pay off a debt–pfft! HAHAHAHAHA! BASICALLY THE COMIC RELIEF CHARACTER OF A HUMAN!" Azami fell to the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow. We should all feel pity for poor Hiroko. Said girl put on her headphones.

"What else..." the medusa looked up and narrowed her crimson eyes, "HEY!" The girl scrolled her playlist and chose a song.

"The only reason you wear those headphones...is because you only had that babysitter and your cousins to talk to when you were younger, right?" Azami said cooly. Hiroko looked to the ground, her bangs covering her face.

"Shut up. I had enough of you," Hiroko muttered, her bangs falling into her face.

"Geez, what an interesting human." Azami murmured, a snake appearing by her side. Hiroko's blood ran cold and she stood in silent terror as the snake came closer. Gleaming red eyes bore into her emerald green eyes.

"I really know how to choose people to receive those Eye abilities. And I know three certain girls will create a new world using the snakes," she sighed, strolling over to the girl, "Oh, and please do me a favor." The girl looked up as the snake disappeared.

"Watch over my granddaughter Marry for me." She said, "I may live forever, but we don't talk much." With that, the world started to turn into a dizzying shade of red and then black.

"Hiroko? Wake up!"

"Yeah! You've been passed out for an hour!"

"Is she alright?"

Hiroko awoke to see Marry, Momo, and Takane all sitting by her. The girl yawned.

"Sorry." She said and remembered something, "Today's Marry's birthday, isn't it?"

"Happy birthday, you little ball of fluff!" Takane cheered.

"I'm not a ball of fluff!" The pink eyed girl pouted. All of the girls laughed and glomped her.

"To celebrate, let's have a sleepover!" Momo cheered.

"Sure. I'll go get Marry's stuff later on, Kay?" Takane said with a grin. A knock was heard again and Hiroko answered the door. She stared from shock at who was there. A girl with dark brown hair and a red scarf stood, smiling.

"Ayano?"

"Hiya, Hiroko-chan!" Ayano beamed, hugging the girl and stepping back, "Long time no see! Wow, you've gotten taller! Oh, hi Takane!" She walked over to Takane and Momo.

"Hi, I'm Ayano Tateyama, number zero on the Mekakushi Dan!" She said, "I'm the original founder."

"N-nice to meet you, Ayano-san!" Marry said and bowed.

"Hiroko? What's wrong? You're crying!" Ayano gasped.

"Eh?" Hiroko didn't notice the tears streaming down her face, "I'm fine, just shocked. I thought you–"

"_Died_? Well, I was a bit stupid, ya know." Ayano replied with a pout and noticed the bandages on Hiroko's arm, "Omigod! The fight. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Hiroko shrugged, wiping away the tears. Ayano thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Hey, if you want I can read that story for ya." She offered, holding up a fairytale book. Takane, Momo and Marry were all thinking the same thing: _Hiroko likes fairytales?_

"Tch, I've heard it a million times," Hiroko muttered.

"Pleeeeease? I haven't seen you in two years!" Ayano begged, using the puppy dog eye face. _Uh no..DO NOT FALL FOR THE PUPPY DOG EYES! ITS A TRAP THAT NO ONE CAN ESCAPE!_ She ranted mentally.

"Fine." The girl grumbled, causing Momo, and Takane to snicker. Ayano began to read a story. A bit later, she finished the story.

"The end..." Ayano said, closing the book, and glanced over to Hiroko, who had fallen asleep. Cici appeared at the door.

"Um, who are you?" Ayano asked.

"I'm Caoihme Yukishiro. Is Hiroko okay?" Cici replied, looking at the sleeping girl. Ayano giggled.

"Yeah, she's just taking a nap," Takane shrugged, "The girl over here is Marry. And the idol over here–" she pointing over to Momo– "Is Kisaragi Momo."

"Ah, don't tell me you're a fan! I already have enough requests for autographs!" Momo sighed. Cici sweat dropped.

"Wait–you're the Irish actress, Yukishiro Caoihme! That's so cool!" Ayano beamed, "Ayano Tateyama, at your service!"

**_Timeskip_**

"So, you used to be Hiroko's babysitter?" Cici asked.

"Hai!" Ayano replied happily, but a sad look in her eyes was seen, "Hiroko was actually a lonely child. With her parents staying away, she would just hang out with her cousins. But even then, they were too busy. When she was thirteen, Kano and Seto brought her over to my house, unconscious because of a fight."

"She was in a fight?!" Momo shrieked. Ayano nodded. Cici was shocked. Usually, Hiroko never fought. So why would she anyways?

"A couple people were bullying Seto so she stood up to them," Ayano replied, "Ever since then, I started watching Hiroko after school. Sometimes she would show up in school just to chat." The scarf wearing girl laughed a bit and returned to being serious.

"However," she spoke, "When I had figured out my dad was possessed by the Snake of clearing Eyes, I had to leave her alone. Her parents accepted jobs as travel writing, unknowingly creating her strong desire to 'disappear'," she made airquotes, "I got trapped in a pocket universe called the heat haze and became invisible to people. Shintaro got depressed...and Hiroko became a bit antisocial."

"Sometimes, I wonder..." Ayano murmured, "Does she still remember what her parents even look like? They try to call her, but they never come home." Cici stared at Ayano in shock.

"How did you know all of this?" Cici asked.

"I told you, I used to be her babysitter." Ayano said, and walked out of the apartment. Her voice was heard a little bit later, "OK, I got Marry's, Momo's, Takane's, and my stuff along with junk food, movies and a slingshot in case Kano comes back! And a prezzie for Marry!" The brunette skipped back into the room, a white box with a red bow in hand.

"Same here!"

"What? What's wrong?" Hiroko yawned, just waking up, "Oh, we're doing the presents now?!" She scrambled to her room and returned with a mint green box.

"Happy birthday, Marry! Sorry I couldn't get anything for ya," Cici said.

"It's okay!" Marry replied. After opening some presents, Momo got out a movie. But alas, they couldn't play the movie because a certain deceiver snuck in and threw a fake snake at Hiroko. She held back a terrified scream but sprinted to her room.

"Is she okay?" Cici sweat dropped.

"Yeah, Kuroi's afraid of snakes~!" Kano said, with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Am not!" Came the denying voice of the black haired girl.

* * *

**_Timeskip_**

"Momo, let me tell you this. You suck at choosing movies!" Hiroko growled, shaking in fear. Marry was also cowering at the movie. It was a simple horror comedy. But there was way too much horror than there was comedy.

"Sorry!" Momo shrugged, unusually calm. She was also munching on popcorn.

"This is even more creepy than my Dead bullet game!" Takane squeaked, referring to a zombie slaying game. Yes, people, you read that right. This girl, Takane Enomoto, was a _national zombie slayer gamer_ and now, she was cowering at the sight of them. Cici snatched the remote and turned off the tv.

"Aw man!" Momo whined.

"Guys...I think we just mentally scarred Marry.." Cici said. Because of that movie, Hiroko, Cici and Takane had nightmares.

"Kaoru..." Hiroko mumbled. Ayano walked to an asleep Hiroko and sighed.

"Ah, so that's the boy you want to save?" She murmured, "I knew it."

* * *

_**Flashback normal POV**_

_"Leave us alone!" Seto yelled, tears starting to blur his vision. His eyes had turned red–a usual effect of a Red Eye ability. Kano stood by his side as the bullies closed in, sneering._

_"Youre gonna pay, you little brat!" One of the bullies growled. Suddenly, a flying object *cough*dictionary*cough* came in contact, knocking him out cold._

_"What the–?" The second bully saw a certain girl with pitch black hair and bright green eyes._

_"Stay away, you idiots!" Hiroko said, fear evident in her voice. _

_"Hey Tadashi, it's a wimp trying to act brave." he snickered. Kano and Seto stared at the girl with wide eyes. The other bully known as Tadashi smirked and tried beating Hiroko up, but she was quick._

_"Run! Hurry.." she said before she collapsed. The bullies were gone._

_"That girl...tried to help us?" Seto blinked in shock before accidentally reading her mind. _

I wish I was stronger. I'm so alone all the time, it's kind of annoying,_ Hiroko thought,_ At least, those guys are safe.

_"She _was_ trying to help us!" Seto murmured, "Shuuya! Quick, help me get her to Onee-chan!"_

_**Ayano's POV**_

_"Kousuke! Shuuya! Where are you?" I hollered, my red scarf fluttering in the wind. Shuuya, and Kousuke are my adopted brothers and so far, I haven't seen them all day._

_"Onee-chan!" Shuuya's voice said. I turned around to see the trio carrying a girl who was unconscious. Tsubomi stared._

_"Who's she?"_

_"I don't know," Shuuya breathed, "But, she saved us from some bullies!" My eyes winded and I raced to the cupboard to get the alcohol, bandages and wash clothes. She had a ton of cuts and bruises. As soon as I applied the alcohol, she instantly woke up and tried to get away._

_"Don't worry, we wont hurt you," I said softly. She gave a glare to the alcohol, "Oh, but that might. Sorry."_

_"Doyouthinkshe'safraidofusbecauseofoureyes?!" Tsubomi whispered._

_[translation: do you think she's afraid of us because of our eyes?] Tsubomi, Shuuya, and kousuke's eyes turn red sometimes._

_"No, Tsubomi. She's just really hurt," I said._

_"Who are you people?" She asked weakly._

_"I'm Ayano, and this is Tsubomi, Shuuya, and Kousuke," I replied, "Can you stay still for a sec?" She nodded._

_"So, you're not going to call us monsters and run away?" Shuuya blinked._

_"Why would I do that?" She murmured, "You all look pretty normal to me." She winced I applied more alcohol._

_"Ow! That hurts, you know!" She groaned, standing up after I finished wrapping the bandages. She stumbled a bit before regaining her balance._

_"Um, miss? What's your name?" Kousuke asked._

_"My name is Hiroko Kuroi." she said. _

_"Thats a pretty name!" Kousuke complemented. _

_"Thanks, no one has ever said that to me." Hiroko said with a ghost of a smile._

**_Flashback end Normal POV_**

Kano walked in the next day to see all of the girls watching a funny movie.

"FIRE!" Hiroko commanded, and once again, a flurry of pillows came raining down on the poor cat eyed deceiver, burying him alive in pillows.

* * *

**_Next time in "In a Daze"..._**

**_"OH NO!"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"The NEET and Ene has teamed up with the Shadow king!"_**

**_"Oh dear Kami-sama, help us now."_**

**_The host club will be waiting for you!_**


	14. Jinzou (Artificial) Enemy

**Haruhi: looks like we got a new review.**

**_Musical2day: thanks for reviewing! And you're right, the SYOC is closed but your OC will be in the story for now on. Wait, you watch Soul Eater too? Cool! XD _**

**Renge, disclaimer if you please!**

**Renge: we do not own anything but the story line and the OC Hiroko Kuroi!**

* * *

**Hiroko's POV**

It was another normal day for us hosts. We were in a traditional kimono cosplay and it getting closer to summer break. I sighed as I remembered in less than two weeks it was going to be my sixteenth birthday. Also, we have a new hostess named Kagari Mitsuki, who has an Eye Ability called Fate Eyes. I chatted with some of the girls and Cici walked over to me.

"Hey Hiroko, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot." Mitsuki said.

"Ah, just thinking." I shrugged. Truth to be told, I had always hoped that my parents would show up for once. But I guess that's too much for me to ask for.

"STARLIGHT KICK!"

I turned around to see a ball rocketing into the atmosphere—or a window. Yep, definitely a window. Kyoya better not add to my debt!

"Take care!" Hikaru, Mitsuki, and Kaoru said in unison. Mitsuki laughed at Tamaki's shocked look. I wonder how long it'll be until I lose my sanity. Seriously, I made a bet with Kano for three thousand yen. I cannot lose that bet, so that's why I'm waiting for summer vacation.

"Hiroko, that's another hundred yen,"

"I WASNT EVEN THE CAUSE OF THAT!" I shouted. Stupid shadow king!

**Timeskip **

"I'm so sorry for the damage that was caused." Tamaki said, bowing as me, Cici and Haruhi cleaned up the office.

"Oh, this? It's nothing," the head of the newpaper club chuckled. This ended up with Tamaki trying to get the host club to share the same spotlight with the newpaper club. Apparently, they haven't been selling anything, but then again, who would want to buy a bunch of _lies_? **  
**

"So you're helping us?"

"Sure! Anything to help our family!"

"No way." Me and Cici dead panned.

"What?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Cici and Hero on this. It seems a bit shady." Kaoru said. I nodded and we headed out the door.

"BUT IM YOUR LEADER!"

"We know!" Mitsuki said, "Bye!"

"Still leaving!" I shouted. After we got changed back into our uniform, Tamaki was crouching in a corner, playing with a random ball. I folded my arms acorss my chest as he tried using a tactic that Ayano is a champion at.

The infamous "_Puppy dog eyes_". I swear, he must be Ayano's long lost sibling or something.

"It's not working for me, Boss." I said.

"Me neither!" Mitsuki nodded. Me, Mitsuki and Cici were the last ones to be affected by the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I give up." I sighed. Tamaki barked happily like a dog. We started to play some little kid's games, with the newspaper club watching us like creeps.

"Hiroko! Mitsuki! Cici! Come on!" Tamaki shouted.

"Kay!" I grinned and hid behind a tree. Using my powers, I turned invisible. The only problem with my powers though is that physical contact can break the "invisible barrier" as Momo calls it.

"Do you really think that Tamaki has a darkside?" I heard Akira Kotmatsuzawa say.

"Im not sure."

Thats when they started bothering Cici about if she's an actress.

"Hey, newspaper boy," I said, deactivating my Eye power. They nearly jumped ten feet.

"SHE'S LIKE A GHOST!"

"Yep!" Mitsuki beamed, "Hiroko's like a ninja!" I grinned.

"Please tell us about Tamaki's darkside."

"He doesn't have one," I said, "The idiot is the host club's king. So he doesn't need one."

"Then tell us about the fact that Cici is a actress–"

"Okay, let's play the 'Act like the creepers were never here' game!" I said. They stared at me as me and Mitsuki dragged Cici away from them.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"I SAW YOU MOVE!" Tamaki shouted. Mitsuki froze.

"Let's play a different game! I'm bored!" Mitsuki whined, fixing her mint green hair. In a way, she reminded Hiroko of the Leader of the Blindold gang, Kido Tsubomi, who also had green hair. But Mitsuki was crazy. Just as crazy as Pattie from Soul Eater.

"Okay, let's play hide and seek next!" Cici said. Seeing Tamaki's confused look, she explained, "Hide and Seek is a game where someone counts to ten and the other people hide. Who ever is caught first is it."

"I'll count! One, two three..."

Tamaki ran with Haruhi to hide in the gazebo. Kaoru and Hiroko, along with Hikaru and Cici, were all hiding in a maze. Mitsuki used a tree as a hiding spot.

"They'll never find us here!" Kaoru snickered.

"Baka, if you don't shut up, we'll be caught." Cici and Hiroko muttered in unison. She stayed quiet, thinking about the fight. _Maybe I should call the Dan to see if they're okay_.

"You okay, Hiroko?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't played these games since middle school." She murmured.

"Middle school?" Cici asked.

"I always play these games!" Mitsuki added.

"Yep, before the Mekakushi Dan was actually founded, it was just a spy game Kano made up. He even came up with the name." Hiroko said with a smile, "He's kind of like the second leader."

"Do you...by any chance, like this Kano guy?" Kaoru asked curiously. She sweat dropped.

"No. He's just a friend." Hiroko replied. Kaoru felt reassured by these words somehow. As if he was afraid of something happening to Hiroko. His amber eyes became locked with her emerald green eyes. He looked away, blushing. _What's wrong with me today?_

"Looks like Kaoru likes Hiroko." Mitsuki said in a monotone.

"WHAT?! THATS IMPOSSBLE!" Hiroko and Kaoru protested.

"Shhh!"

"We'll be back, okay?" Hikaru said as he got up, his twin following the same suite. Hiroko narrowed her eyes.

"Be right back, Kay?"

"Wait–where are you going?" Cici looked around to see that Hiroko had vanished, "Sometimes, I really hate that disappearing Eye power."

"Hey, we got powers from a medusa. Its not our fault." Mitsuki shrugged, getting up. Hiroko reappeared in the newspaper club's office, standing Kaoru. He blinked, wondering when did she walk in.

"Just because Tamaki is an idiot, doesn't mean you can take advantage of him," she said impassively, "You're lucky this isn't August fifteenth. Bad things happen on that day." Kian walked in.

"And you guys need to back off my sister," he glowered, looking straight at the newspaper club. To be honest, _nothing_ scared anyone else worse than an angry older brother. That just seemed to scare the newspaper club, and even some of the hosts.

"Hey Hikaru, let's chat." Kian said. Hikaru was seemingly frozen in place.

"Ive noticed you've started blushing around Haruhi."

"Yeah, why?"

They kept talking, unaware that Cici was walking by and heard overheard it all by accident. She ran out before anyone could find her, and Kian walked away. They returned to the garden.

"I'm back!" She hollered.

"Where were you anyways?" Haruhi asked.

"Scaring a couple people." She joked, "Kano always tells me with my ability, I'm like a ghost."

"Hero, can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Why _is_ August fifteenth so bad?" He asked. He sounded almost childlike. Even Mitsuki turned silent.

"On that day, all of the members of the Mekakushi Dan got their powers," She murmured, "But...my friend Hibiya got stuck in a time loop between August fourteenth and the fifteenth. Let's get say that now, everyone seems wary of that date. That's why." Worry shone in her eyes, along with a bit of fear.

"I guess that makes you different," Kaoru said, ruffling her hair in a playful way. She looked at him in confusion, "And you're also a host too!" She rolled her eyes.

"So, where's Cici?"

"I'll go find her." Hiroko said, and ran off. She called Momo and Takane to help.

"What now? I was just about to beat the NEET in a video game!" Takane whined.

"Hi, Hiroko!" Momo beamed and looked around, "Wow! So this is Ouran?" Hiroko smiled.

"Yep, the one and only Ouran Academy!" Mitsuki grinned.

"Happy early B-day, Kuroi~!" Kano said.

"Shuuya, when did you get here?" I sweat dropped as the blond deceiver strolled over to me. He flashed his signature cat like grin, but for once, I saw him smiling truthfully.

"Baka. Don't be using your Deceiving Eyes ability." I warned. He pouted.

"I am not! But on August fifteenth, please be careful." Kano said, suddenly turning serious. "A couple days, I had a dream where the medusa was trying to use you, one of your friends and Marry to–" he paused and laughed.

"Is he okay?" Mitsuki sweat dropped, walking to us.

"Yeah, he's just a tad bit insane." I shrugged, "Well, he has an Eye ability like you so, yep. He's fine."

* * *

**_Timeskip normal POV_**

Kano sighed, his golden catlike eyes focused on the scene before him. Momo and Hiroko were laughing at some funny moment in a manga, Hibiya was listening to them and calling Momo "Obaasan", Haruka was eating a bento, asking for seconds and Takane was playing "headphone actor". Ayano laughed and took a couple pictures, her red scarf seeming like some sort of cape.

"Say Mekakushi!"

"What the heck? Just take the picture already!" Takane sweat dropped. Shintaro gave her a thumbs up.

He and the rest of the Mekakushi Dan were spending the summer together. Kido stood by him, listening to music with her headphones. _How can I tell them that Azami might control Kuroi, Marry and her friends_? He thought. He had told Seto, who was currently reading a fairytale to the timid medusa girl.

"Hey Kano, you alright?" Kido asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Just thinking. How's Hibiya?"

"He's doing okay. But his friend Hiyori doesn't remember anything about being trapped on the heat haze or the fight."

"Ah, that's a relief." Kano grinned, "I can't imagine having to go through that again!" He was soon kicked in the stomach by the girl.

"You should stop using your power as a mask, Kano."

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned, this time his eyes flashing red. Three days later, Hiroko was asleep, tired from getting all sorts of texts from the Dan. She yawned, and attempted to get back to sleep, since it was now the weekend, and she usually slept in.

* * *

Tamaki's fist pounded against the door of Hiroko's apartment. The mekakushi Dan and the rest of the host club was also there. It was about nine in the morning. All Hiroko wanted at this moment was a universal mute button for the host club king.

**_"HIROKO! WAKE UP! DADDY WANTS TO WISH YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_** Tamaki shouted. Cici sweat dropped.

"Come on, wake up! The Mekakushi peeps are here, and the host club!" Mitsuki shouted, with a megaphone. Yes, a megaphone. Don't ask.

"Kuroi! Wake up already!" Momo added.

"OI! Headphone girl! Obaasan and Mitsuki will break down the door if you don't wake up!" Hibiya tried. Momo gained a tick mark.

"DONT CALL ME 'OBAASAN'!"

By this point, Hiroko had put on her headphones and Takane was in her Ene form, invading her TV, also trying to wake up the tired birthday girl.

"Oh no, Ene's teamed up with Kyoya!" Tamaki gasped as the Shadow King smirked.

"Dear Kami-sama help us all." Mitsuki said.

"Go away Ene. I'm too tired to deal with you guys..." She mumbled, hiding underneath the blankets.

"Oh fine. You're no fun." The cybernetic girl pouted, and returned to being Takane.

"KUROI~! I know you're awake!" Kano's voice rang. Kido, who had a key to the apartment walked in, and sweat dropped.

"You didn't need to shout."

"I'll wake her up." Kaoru sighed, walking in a rather fast pace. He knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hero? You alright?" He whispered, only to discover that the girl was asleep. Mitsuki got an idea. Her pale blue eyes searched for a weapon–oh how am I kidding, a bowl. She filled up the bowl with ice cold water and crept towards Hiroko's room.

Kaoru ran his fingers through Hiroko's silky raven black hair, lulling her into a deep sleep. He smiled a bit, unaware that a certain greenette was there, creeping up on them. Kaoru was just about to leave when–

**_SPLASH!_**

A bowlful of arctic water woke up Hiroko and shocked Kaoru, hitting the boy right in the face.

"Well, looks like you're awake!" Mitsuki said, laughing nervously.

"I thought I was gonna drown." the black haired girl breathed, and her gaze landed on Kaoru, "Kaoru, what're you doing in my room?" Said boy sweat dropped, blushing like no tomorrow and laughed nervously.

"Happy birthday." He said.

"Somebody kill me now. _Please. I'm not even turning sixteen for two weeks_." She groaned, collapsing back onto her bed and curling up under the covers. Mitsuki frowned. Her eyes turned red and she saw what looked like a red string with Hiroko and Kaoru. She smiled, her eyes returning to being their usual pale blue color.

"A string of fate, huh? I knew it!" She beamed and walked out.

"Get out of my room." Hiroko ordered. Kaoru pouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO GET CHANGED, YOU DEVIL!" She shouted, blushing, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door shut. Kaoru sighed.

"I have no sympathy for a pervert." Kido dead panned. Takane took a look at Kano and Shintaro.

"She's talking about you two." Takane said in a monotone. The boys sweat dropped. Hikaru patted his twin on the shoulder.

"Well, you tried."

"Yeah I guess," Kaoru muttered, blushing, "I've been acting weird around Hero. I wonder if she noticed." Mitsuki nodded.

"I saw something cool!" She chirped.

"Really? What?" Honey asked.

"Sorry, Honey-senpai! I'm only telling Danchou!" Mitsuki said and told the news, "I saw a red string of fate! Just for Kaoru and Hiroko!" Using her power again, she saw another red string, but with Cici and Hikaru.

"Okay, you can stop pouting now." Hiroko said as she walked out. She now wore a white shirt over a light gray vest and a black skirt with leggings and a locket.

"Woah..." Kaoru said, getting up and staring into her eyes. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Okay! Tamaki's it!" Cici said. The host club and Mekakushi Dan scrambled to direction hiding spots.

"No fair!" Tamaki whined.

* * *

**Next in "In a Daze"...**

**_"WHERE IS HIROKO, MITSUKI AND HARUHI?!"_**

**_"Happy birthday, Hero!"_**

**_"Okay, what have you done to Kano?"_**

**The host club will be waiting for you!**


	15. Kisaragi attention

**Kano: I'm back~!**

**AHHHHHHHH! ITS THE RETURN OF KANO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *gets hit with a manga book* Just kidding!**

**Kano: *sweat drop* We don't own Ouran or Mekaku City Actors or ShadowHunterCici02's, and Musical2day's OC's! **

* * *

**Normal POV**

Cici stared at her phone, bored at her apartment. Her brother, Kian, had to go back to Ireland for a bit. The brunette sighed and dialed Haruhi's number.

"Hey Haruhi, can I go to Karuizawa with you?" She asked.

"_Sure,_" Haruhi replied, "_I think the trip might be good for you. Plus, it's a break from the host club_."

"Thanks," Cici said with a small smile.

**A couple days later Hiroko's POV**

"Yahoo! Best summer ever!" Haruka cheered, eating some pizza. I just sighed and layer on the couch of the apartment 107. My birthday was only a few days away and I was going to spend my summer trying to regain what sanity I had lost in school, and relaxing. Momo was reading some manga, enough to distract whatever she was doing before.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Takane declared, currently playing a video game with Shintaro. So farm they were in a tie. Wait–never mind, the cybernetic girl won.

"Yeah! Girl power!" Momo cheered.

"Now, the loser has to do ALL of our summer homework!" Mitsuki grinned. Ayano sweat dropped. This reminded me of one time with the gang, Ayano came home with the lowest grades...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'm home!" Ayano hollered. Me, Kano, Kido and Seto were currently playing hide and seek and stopped the second we saw her. With a guy with onyx black hair and matching eyes._

_"Who's he?" Seto asked._

_"INTRUDER ALERT!" Me and Kano shouted, hiding behind the couch. _

_"What the heck?" He sweat dropped. _

_"Shintaro, this is Tsubomi, and Kousuke, and the two hiding are Shuuya, and Hiroko." Ayano said, "Guys, come on out!" I stared at the intruder with boredom and looked at Ayano._

_"I'm guessing that Ayano failed her test again, so you're here to help her study."_

_"Yep. I'm Shintaro Kisaragi." He said. Oh yeah, the "genius" at her school._

_"Hiroko Kuroi." I said, and snatched the homework before looking at the answers, "You have GOT to be kidding me."_

_"What're you–"_

_"I'm giving the teacher less work." I interrupted, marking the wrong answers (which were almost all of them) with a red pen._

_"EHHH?!" _

_"How did you know they were wrong?" Shintaro asked._

_"You're the not the only 'genius' here, Kisagari." I shrugged._

_"Yep!" Seto cheered._

_"So, you're both helping me with my homework?" Ayano sweat dropped, "But Hiroko, you're in middle school."_

_"I know that, but honestly, I'm gonna try and say this the nicest way possible. A five year old could get these problems right." I muttered. Ayano pouted._

_"You're mean, Kuroi-chan."_

_"Don't call me that, Hiroko is just fine." I sighed. _

_Flashback end_

* * *

"I already finished my summer homework. So you don't need to worry, NEET-kun." I said sympathetically. Suddenly, what sounded like an machine gun going off pierced the silence. Kano flinched.

"HI-RO-KOOOOOOOOO~! DADDY'S COME TO GET YOU FROM THIS APARTMENT!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Shintaro said, "It's that Tamaki kid!"

I soon went to a unlit corner, aka an Emo corner, muttering, "Curse my life."

"HIROKOOO! Why didn't you tell daddy where you were?!" Tamaki wailed, glomping me. Where's Marry to freeze him when you need her? Oh wait, she's asleep. Never mind...

"Its the return of the senpais!" Mitsuki shouted. Kaoru dragged me out of my emo corner and we hurried to Karuizawa, where we saw Cici and Haruhi. Like me, Haruh had to regain her sanity from the host club idiots. But the host club also dragged along poor the blindfold gang. I seriously pity my own friends at this rate. Luckily, Momo had reserved a couple rooms for us to stay in. So, now me, Momo, Kano, Ayano, Shintaro, Kido, Seto, Haruka and Takane, and Hibiya were all staying at the pension. Great. Mixing up the Dan and host club could only mean one thing...I am NEVER going to relax during my summer vacation.

"Oh, Kisaragi-chan! Nice to see you!" Misuzu beamed.

"We've come to rescue you, Haruhi!"

"Kill me now." Me and Haruhi said in unison.

"Nice outfit, Hero." Kaoru said. I wore a green shirt with black shorts and sneakers. I didn't see the point in his compliment.

"Thanks...?" It sounded more like a question.

"So, youre working here?" Mitsuki asked Haruhi.

"Yeah."

"You know, jobs are against Ouran policy." Kyoya stated, his glasses glinting. I sweat dropped.

"But I have a job, it's dealing with you. And _THATS_ not against Ouran policy." I said.

"Hey Hiroko," Cici said, "What's a string of fate?" I blinked.

"Well, it's kind of like a red string that is usually tied with people that are destined to meet. Even it gets teared up or stretched, the string won't ever break." I explained.

"Wow, Momo-chan! This place looks amazing!" Ayano beamed.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, this is Ayano Tateyama, the original founder of the Mekakushi Dan." Kano replied, "Also, she's Seto, Kido's and my older sis!"

"They were adopted." I told Kyoya, and sighed. "But, I just hope that guy doesn't show up." Kaoru stared.

"What do you mean by 'that guy'?" He asked a hint of anger in his voice. For once, I felt a bit frightened of the younger Hitachiin.

"Kuroha. The snake of clearing eyes." I murmured, "That guy's been showing up in my nightmares for the past few days and I can barely sleep." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kaoru's entrancing amber eyes. I blushed, noticing how close we were.

"Why couldn't you tell us this before?" He asked.

"I-I didn't want to cause a riot. Sorry." I said.

"Since Kisaragi-chan reserved some rooms, there's only one room left. I know, let's have a competition for it!" Misuzu declared, spinning like a crazy person.

"No fair, I wanna spin toooo!" Mitsuki said, also spinning. I face palmed.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Hiroko couldn't make up her mind. She wasn't sure if she liked Kaoru as a friend or not. But now that the host club was here, she just couldn't think.

"Hey Hiroko, heeeeeeelp!" Momo cried as she began to get swarmed with fanpeople. Looks like the idol accidentally set on her Eye Ability.

"Not this again." Hiroko groaned, face palming. Momo sprinted to Kido and Hiroko and dragged them away, basking the Host Club in attention.

"Hey! Hero!" Kaoru called.

This is what Kido and Hiroko called Kisaragi Attention. If Momo activates her ability, she has to use Hiroko or Kido to even her ability with their Eye abilities so the idol "disappears" for a bit while the chaos stops. But it happens every once in a while, causing a tsunami of fans. Hence, the name "Kisaragi Attention".

Now Kuroi Attention had a different effect. You see, while Kido and Hiroko kept Momo hidden, the fan people would panic because of the disappearance of the idol. The trio would run to multiple places before meeting up with the deceiver Kano Shuuya, who was be using his ability to pose as Momo, claiming that she had somewhere else to be. Then "Momo" would turn back into Kano.

"Hey Boss, let me help." Cici said, as she walked towards the blond. He smiled.

"Thanks Cici!" He beamed as they tried to fix the fence.

Back at the pension, host club was hard at work while Momo, Kido and Hiroko were running. Cici kept thinking about what Mitsuki said about the string of fate. _Just what is a string of fate?_ She thought as Tamaki started playing a simple yet enchanting melody on the piano. She got up and found Hikaru getting some bags with Kaoru.

"Hey Cici, what's up?" Hikaru asked.

"Um, nothing. Just wanted to chat." Cici replied.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a bit." Kaoru smirked.

"What's a string of fate?" She asked suddenly, "Sorry. I heard it from Mitsuki." Hikaru stared at her thoughtfully.

"I think it's kind of like this string that usually helps people find other people. Even if the strings get teared or stretched, they'll never break."

_I think I'm in love with Hikaru_, Cici thought. Everything was going fine until Kaoru got hurt from the vase. He winced slightly at the dull pain and Hiroko saw the scene.

"Kaoru!" Hiroko paled and ran towards him, her power deactivating, "Hey! You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a cut." Kaoru shrugged. She sighed.

"Thank goodness," Hiroko breathed, "I won't be able to live with myself if any of my friends got hurt." Hikaru sighed, leaning in a bit close. He closed his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that."

Cici smiled a bit. But it faded like smoke when she realized it was a trick. She stormed off.

"HEY! Don't ditch us like that!" Mitsuki yelled.

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY REFRESHING! THE WINNER OF THE ROOMS IS HIKARU AND KAORUUU!" Misuzu announced, once again spinning.

**_Timeskip_**

Cici couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep because Hikaru was there. But she wasn't the only one. Hiroko walked out from the room that her, Takane and Kido were occupying.

"Hey Kuroi, you okay?" a voice called. She turned around to see Shintaro. The hikiNEET boy was half asleep and half awake, but still alert. She sighed.

"I don't know," she murmured, "Leave me alone, Shintaro. I just want to disappear right now." Shintaro walked up and patted her in the back supportively, much to her surprise.

"Look, I know you feel a bit depressed from those host club guys kinda ruining your summer but–" he began but was interrupted.

"That's not it!" She snapped, "You just don't get it. I'm constantly haunted by Kuroha's image. I'm scared!" Her bangs covered her eyes, "I-I-I'm scared..." Shintaro's gaze softened.

She was _crying_. He had never seen her cry.

"No matter what, everytime I try and sleep, I see him during the fight! I just wanna disappear and make this end!" She sobbed. The hikiNEET pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, it's just a nightmare. It'll pass." He cooed, trying to calm her down. Her tears stained his red shirt, and he stroked her hair. She tried to push him away but stopped, "I know how you feel, okay? The feeling that the person you love doesnt know your feelings. But I know Kaoru likes you, just by the way he looks at you."

"Shin..taro," she murmured, her hands falling to her side, "I'm sorry..." He smiled faintly.

"It's alright." He said softly. He rested his chin on her head and held her close. After a few minutes, he carried her bridal style back to the room she was haring with Takane and Kido, who were sleeping soundly.

Shintaro soon turned into Kano, who had been using his Deceiving Eyes. He grinned.

"Now to figure out if Kaoru is perfect for Kuroi." He sighed. The next day, Cici started serving tables with Haruhi.

"I told you, I'm sorry!" Hikaru said.

"Well, you _better_ be! My back hurts from laying on the ground. I don't see how the commoners can deal with it!" Kaoru groaned. Hiroko sat in a chair, daydreaming. Cici stared at Hikaru as he descended down the stairs. Hikaru, seeing Cici, winked, causing the girl to blush and look away. She pulled Hiroko aside.

"What's wrong?" She yawned.

"I think...I might be able to confess to Hikaru today," Cici replied. Hiroko grinned.

"Atta girl! Go on!" Hiroko cheered. Ayano giggled.

"Yahoo! Go get him, Cici-chan!" Momo beamed.

"Alright! I got some fresh produce!" Arai said, walking in. Haruhi froze.

"Thanks, Arai-kun!" Misuzu said.

"Haruhi Fujioka?"

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked in right after Arai. Cici froze.

"Jack...?" She whispered.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Next time in "In a daze"..._**

**_"EHHHH?! Who said I'm going on a date with Kano?!"_**

**_"Relax Hiroko, it's only for fun. Hehehe!"_**

**_"BAKA DECEIVER!"_**

**_"NOOO! NOBODY IS GOING ON A DATE WITH MY DAUGHTER!"_**

**The host club will be waiting for you!**


	16. Toumei answer

**Hibiya: We don't own Kagerou Project!**

**Tamaki: what's Kagerou Project?**

**Another name for Mekaku City actors, along with Kagerou days. Oh speaking of "Kagerou Days", remember in that one chapter when Kaoru said he didn't really like summer and when Hiroko also mentioned a time loop? It kinda plays a role in this chapter. And there's going to be a delay in the chapters of all my stories due to school.**

**_Music2day: cool. It's kind of hard for me to choose a favorite villain. But it's probably Medusa and Azura._**

**Haruhi: okay, let's get the chapter started!**

* * *

**Normal POV **

The silence and tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a chain saw. Haruhi and Arai stared at each other, along with Jack and Cici. Haruka even stopped eating.

"It's me, Arai!" Arai said, "From middle school."

Hibiya suddenly froze when a black cat appeared. He had a slight fear of cats, ever since that day.

"Aw! Look at the kitty!" Mitsuki beamed. The frozen boy stared as memories began flooding his mind.

_Flashback_

_The stop light flashed a bright, glaring red._

_"Hiyori!" He cried out but to no avail. She was gone. He nearly choked on his own breath at the sight. At the other side of the sidewalk, a single black cat stared. It's cynical yellow eyes held no emotion as a voice was heard._

_"This is all real!" Though he wished it weren't. He wished he didn't have to witness his friend's death without being able to do anything. That day painted red and tragic..August 15..._

_Flashback end_

"Hibiya, snap out of it!" Hiroko said, shaking his shoulders a bit. He blinked and backed away from the cat. Hiroko glared at the creature, "Scram! You're scaring the kid!"

"Young man, why are you afraid of cats?" Tamaki asked him, curiosity in his eyes. To most people, cats seemed friendly. But to Hibiya, they were _pure evil_ because of that dreaded day.

"Senpai, for Hibiya's sake, SHUT UP." Hiroko ordered, "He's been through a lot. And I'm pretty sure he has every right to panic at the sight of a _black cat_." Tamaki studied Hibiya for a moment.

"My apologizes. I'm Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club,"

"Hibiya Amamiya, eight member of the Mekakushi Dan." Hibiya mumbled. Then it dawned on him: in two days, it was going to be Hiroko's birthday. He stared at the girl and grabbed her hand.

"T-thanks." He stuttered, still a bit shaken up. Hiroko smiled a bit and ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. As Jack and Cici chatted, along with Haruhi and Arai, the Hitachiin twins glowered at them.

Kaoru was a bit jealous of the youngest member of the Dan, who also owned a dojo like Honey and Hikaru was VERY jealous of Jack and Arai. But most of the jealously was directed towards Jack.

"Are you guys done reminiscing yet?" Hikaru asked, seething anger in his eyes. As Kano teased Hiroko, Kaoru slammed his fists on the table, shocking everyone.

"Would you please quit that?" He asked.

"Someone's jelly. _Two_ someone's to be exact." Mitsuki said bluntly, twirling a strand of her mint green hair around her fingers.

"So, what's happening with you and Honoka?" Cici asked nervously. Jack sighed.

"We broke up. I found out about her bullying you." He said with a grim look in his blue eyes. Then he smirked, "So you're glad to see me?" Cici blushed.

"Noo I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Noo I'm not."

"...okay, I am a bit."

They chatted but somehow, Hiroko felt a bit uneasy about the situation. Something didn't seem right. She had a right to worry about her friends.

The black haired girl got up and headed to her room. She out on her headphones and was about to chose a song when she heard some shouting. Hiroko raced downstairs.

"What happened?" She said.

"Hikaru...no." Cici whispered. Hikaru's bangs covered his bangs and he walked away. Haruhi glared.

"Oi, have I turned into one of Tamaki's mushrooms or something? Tell me what's going on!" Hiroko said, anger in her eyes. Seto sighed.

"Apparently, Fujioka-san slapped Hikaru for talking about her friend Arai."

"Haruhi, did you get temporary insanity or something?" Hiroko asked, glaring at the idiots of the club, making them recoil in fear. It wasn't just any glare either. It was a_ if-you-screw-this-up-you'll-be-dead_ type glare, a look that even Kyoya and grim reapers would run away from. It could even make Godzilla tremble in terror.

She had learned it from the master of glares, the _Danchou_ of the Mekakushi Dan, Tsubomi Kido. If looks (or glares) could kill, they would all be massacred right now. Kido was also glaring.

"SCARY!"

Honey hid behind a slightly confused Mori, who used a terrified Kyoya as a human shield. The shadow king cowered and tamaki took shelter in his emo corner while Mizusu was just staring at them.

"T-TRAITORS!" Kyoya yelped, as the rest of the host club took off, leaving him to deal with two very angry girls. Momo, Takane, and Mitsuki also joined, a devilish look in their eyes. Soon, Kyoya walked out, with a mustache, beard, and monocle.

* * *

For some reason, Kaoru asked Haruhi on a _date_. The information made Hiroko's blood boil like lava, large serpents of water threatening fight their own master in her paranoia. She paced back and forth, thinking if it was even a possibility that...

No. Not possible. Haruhi and Kaoru are just friends.

She stopped walking, looking at the beach and glanced at the water snakes. They evaporated into the air and she ran back to the pension.

"I just want to disappear for good." She sighed, taking out her phone. The next day, Kaoru didn't go to the date.

"Momo! Quit it!" Hiroko whined, as Momo styled the girl's hair into low pigtails. Hibiya could only stare. Now, she had bared a slight resemblance to Hiyori, his crush. Hiroko wore a jade green cropped jacket, over a pale green shirt with a silver heart design, black skirt and gray leggings with mint green sneakers.

"Nope!" Momo beamed.

"TIME TO PLAY THE STALKING GAME!" Mitsuki yelled the second Haruhi and Hikaru came out of hearing range. They watched the couple, with a now tearing up Tamaki. Cici walked back to the pension.

"Oh? Cici dear,I thought you had gone with the others downtown to spy on Haruhi." Mizuzu said. Cici raised an eyebrow.

"No, I decided to come back." She replied.

"Really? Why?"

Cici shrugged, "I didn't feel like it. I have plenty of time in Karuizawa anyway so..." Mizuzu gave a knowing smirk.

"Mhm! I see!"

"Uhhh...what do you mean by that Mizuzu-chi?" Cici asked.

"Tell me honestly dear. Would this have anything to do with Hikaru?" Mizuzu asked in a serious voice.

"W-what about it?" She stuttered.

"I have seen it in the way you act around him. You look at him when he's not looking. You always look happier around him," Mizuzu said, "I saw you checking in on him to see if he was OK, after what happened between him and Haruhi yesterday you can't deny it. You have feelings for him don't you?" Cici sighed and closed eyes.

"Ok...yeah it's true. I'm...I'm in love with Hikaru. But he likes Haruhi and Im only a friend to him so..." Her voice once again trailed off.

"YES! FINALLY SHE ADMITS IT! SHE LOVES HIM! SHE LOVES HIM! IT'S A LIKE A LOVE STORY! ROMEO AND JUILIEY MOVE OVER BECAUSE THERE'S A NEW PAIR OF STAR CROSSED LOVERS AND THEIR NAMES ARE CAOIMHE AND HIKARUUUUUUUUUU!" Mizuzu announced, spinning on the roof once again. Cici gained a tick mark and stuck her head out of a window.

"MIZUZU-CHI SHUT UP! THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME ANYWAY?!" She shouted. She met up with Jack and he asked a question.

"Hey Cici, wanna go on a date?" he asked. Cici thought for a bit.

"Sure." She replied.

"Thanks!" Jack grinned and they walked away, hand in hand. _I shouldn't be worrying, after all, the string of fate is just a myth, right_?

* * *

_**Hiroko's POV**_

I started to ride my skateboard after I stopped playing the stalking game. The wind billowed and the once blue sky turned dark. Rain started to pour onto the city like bullets. It's a good thing I left the headphones with Momo.

"Great. Just great." I muttered, trudging through the rain. I arrived at the pension and saw Cici crying. Kido handed me a warm towel, and I shivered from the cold air. She told us that her and her friend Jack were on a date, but then he dumped her when it started raining. Thank

"The date with Jack went terrible." Cici sobbed, covering her face with her hands, "I bet Haruhi and Hikaru are going to come in any minute now as a couple."

"Seto, use your power to find out if that's true." I ordered. I know he hated using his power.

"Alright." He sighed, "Hikaru got mad at Arai and left Haruhi in the rain."

"What?" Tamaki gasped and furiously dialed Hikaru's number, "How could you?! Listen, Haruhi is terrified of thunder so I expect you to GO AND FIND YOU AND STOP BEING SO SELFISH!" I blinked in shock and sat by Cici.

"Look, boys are just idiots—"

"That's another hundred to your debt." Kyoya said. A second later, two nearby water bottles exploded onto the boy.

"SHUT UP, SHADOW KING!" I roared. Everyone all stared, and I tuned back to Cici, "Anyways, they're kinda useless if you think about it. So don't worry about it. There's no way Hikaru and Haruhi are compatible."

"This is all a mess...I just should of confessed when I had the chance." Cici sniffled, her eyes red from crying so much. I patted her on the back supportively.

"You have a crush?"

"Yeah, it's Hikaru." Cici answered shyly, "But I think he likes Haruhi." At this statement, Kaoru started banging his head against the wall, anime style. We both sweat dropped. The next day, I woke up to have Kaoru grinning at me like an idiot.

"Morning!"

"Get out." I dead panned, throwing a pillow in his face. I glared at him as he also it tripped over Momo.

"Happy birthday." He said, pouting childishly, standing in the doorway. My gaze softened and I muttered an apology. He walked out and I got dressed in a teal shirt and jeans. I played some music through my phone and walked downstairs.

"Happy birthday Hero." Kaoru grinned, handing me a large white box with a jade green bow. I blushed, and opened the box to see a pair of silver headphones with a headset.

"Omigod, thank you so much, Kaoru!" I beamed, hugging him. He blushed, and smiled a bit.

"Your welcome," he chuckled, holding me closer. _I can hear his heartbeat_. I blushed, having the headphones still hanging from one hand. We walked away from each other, still blushing.

_Am I in love with Kaoru? No way. Or maybe I am. I don't know anymore!_

* * *

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But school started up so theres going to be some delays with updates._**

**_Next time in "In a daze"..._**

**_"Time to wake up the Low Pressure Demon Lord(Kyoya)!"_**

**_"There's no worse combination than a sleep deprived Kyoya and commoners. No seriously, RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!"_**

**_The host club will be waiting for you!_**


End file.
